Irrungen und Wirrungen
by Ildico
Summary: Ein unerwarteter Anruf, eine neue Bekanntschaft und ein Unfall und die damit verbundenen Begegnungen...RM und SS FanFiction
1. Chapter 1

Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!

Das ict meine erste FF also mitte seid nicht zu hart zu mir! Ich hoffe auf viel Feedback von euch! Danke!

Und ich entschuldige mich schon einmal im Voraus für die nicht vorhandenen Kommas!

* * *

Kapitel 1: Der Anruf

„Schatz hast du meine Schlüssel gesehen ich könnte schwören ich hätte sie auf das Sideboard gelegt!", rief Ryan während er etwas hilflos in der Eingangshalle umher irrte. Aus dem Wohnzimmer kam eine kleine zierliche Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren die zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten waren, einem Baby auf dem Arm und schwenkte lässig einen Schlüssel in der anderen Hand. „ Sind es diese hier?" „ Danke, ok ich muss weg ich bin schon wieder viel zu spät dran... ciao!" Schnell küsste Ryan noch seine Frau und streichelte seinem Sohn liebevoll über den Kopf, bevor er auch schon durch die Seitentür in die Garage verschwand. Die junge Mutter ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo sie ihren Sohn der schon halb auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war in sein Bettchen und legte und sich wieder im Garten auf einer Liege ausstreckte um die warme Herbstsonne Kaliforniens zu genießen.

Im Büro angekommen wurde Ryan sofort von seiner Sekretärin begrüßt die ihm mitteilte dass seine Post auf dem Tisch lag und schon zwei Männer angerufen hätten und ihn sprechen wollten, Sie würden sich später noch einmal melden. In seinem Büro warf Ryan einen Blick auf den Stapel von Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Was war das? War da wirklich dass Leben eines Architekten der Newport Group? Das hatte er sich anders vorgestellt aber Kirsten war nach seinem Studium natürlich Feuer und Flamme gewesen ihn einzustellen um wie sie sagte wenigstens einen normalen Menschen im Unternehmen zu haben. Eigentlich hatte Ryan immer davon geträumt seine eigenen Ideen zu verwirklichen die unglaublichsten Häuser für die Reichen und Schönen zu entwerfen und dann auf der Baustelle das Kommando haben um zu sehen wie seine Vision Wirklichkeit wird. Aber so war es nicht. Die Leute hier wollten etwas ganz Bestimmtes und Ryan sollte es nur noch zu Papier bringen. Tja das war der Preis dafür in einer der Villen in Newport zu wohnen mit Meerblick und der Gewissheit sich nie um Geld sorgen zu müssen. Jedenfalls nicht wenn man brav seiner Arbeit nachging und keine schmutzigen Geschäfte führte. Und manchmal konnte sein Beruf ja auch Spaß machen und dann lebte er voll und ganz auf und entwarf unglaubliche Sachen weswegen er auch schon einen für sein Alter doch sehr hohen Rang innerhalb des Unternehmens genoss. Kisten sprach oft davon dass Ryan eines Tages die Leitung der Newport Group übernehmen würde doch da war er sich nicht ganz sicher ob er selbst dass wirklich wollte andererseits wollte er Kirsten auf keinen Fall enttäuschen nachdem sie und Sandy schon so viel in seinem Leben für ihn getan hatten. Ja er würde ihnen nie vergessen dass sie ihn bei sich aufgenommen haben und ihm eine echte Familie waren eine wie Ryan sie nie hatte. Und jetzt hatte er selbst schon eine kleine Familie vor einem Jahr hatte er Jen geheiratet und nur fünf Monate später kam ihr Sohn zur Welt. Tom war das wichtigste in Ryans Leben und obwohl er erst sieben Monate alt war konnte Ryan sich nicht mehr vorstellen wie das Leben ohne seinen Sohn gewesen ist. Plötzlich riss das Läuten seines Telefons den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „ Hallo spreche ich mit Mister Atwood?" „Ja wer ist da?" „Hallo mein Name ist Kate Brown ich arbeite in einer Klinik in LA. Hätten Sie einen Augenblick Zeit für mich es ist sehr wichtig. " „Ja natürlich, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ryan war ehrlich verwirrt und wartete gespannt darauf was ein Krankenhaus in LA von ihm wollte innerlich hoffte er dass es allen Familienmitgliedern gut ging. Es ging ihnen gut nur das was die Frau ihm erzählte war genauso entsetzlich wie wenn jemand aus der Familie im Krankenhaus liegen würde. Nach zehn Minuten legte Ryan auf und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Entsetzen und Verwirrung wieder. Er rief seine Sekretärin und verlangte dass kein Anruf mehr zu ihm durchgestellt werden sollte. Er braucht jetzt Ruhe. „Geht es ihnen gut Mister Atwood? Soll ich ihnen noch einen Kaffee bringen?" Ryan schaute zu seiner noch halb vollen Kaffeetasse deren Inhalt mittlerweile kalt war. „ Ja das wäre nett. Danke Julia." Erschöpft von der plötzlichen Aufregung lies sich der junge Architekt in seinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken. Um sich von dem eben gehörten abzulenken begann er den ersten Brief auf dem Stapel zu öffnen. Nach der Hälfte und ungefähr sechs Tassen Kaffee später gab er es auf und begann in seinem Büro auf und ab zu laufen. Was sollte er tun? Nach LA fahren? Oder einfach vier Jahre seines Lebens ignorieren? Nein einfach ignorieren ging nicht dafür nahm es ihn viel zu sehr mit. An Arbeit war für heute jedenfalls nicht mehr zu denken er würde morgen alles was er heute gemacht hatte noch einmal durchgehen müssen da er schon nicht mehr wusste was er überhaupt alles gelesen hatte. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte er sich gefragt warum seine Arbeit ihn in letzter Zeit so schrecklich langweilte und jetzt wünschte er sich er wäre gelangweilt und würde nicht um nicht zu verzweifeln in diesem Raum sinnlos hin und her laufen müssen. Wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig Kam er sich vor. Was konnte er nur tun? Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden dass ihn aus dieser Hilflosigkeit retten würde. Regale voll mit Ordnern und Papieren. Pflanzen kunstvoll in Szene gesetzt von Julie Nichol. Bilder auf seinem Schreibtisch von seiner Familie wie sie ihn anstrahlten irgendwie machte ihn dass wütend, obwohl es nur Bilder waren kam es ihm so unfair vor dass es in diesem Moment Leute gab die strahlen konnten. Sie müssten ihn doch verstehen oder etwa nicht? Jen unter einem Blühenden Magnolienbaum, sein Bruder Seth bei seiner ersten Autogrammstunde und dann seine Eltern. Was würde Sandy in seiner Situation tun? Sandy hatte ihm immer einen passenden Rat gegeben was würde er tun? Da fiel es ihm ein. Natürlich es war absolut klar was Sandy tun würde... er würde Surfen gehen. Natürlich das würde er tun. Ryan konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er ihm das Surfen beigebracht hatte und als er es dann konnte hatte sein Vater gemeint „ Junge das Letzte was ich dir noch beibringen muss ist warum man überhaupt Surfen geht. Surfen geht man, wenn man nachdenken muss egal über was, wenn dir eine Lösung zu einem Problem nicht einfallen will dann geh Surfen. Was glaubst du warum ich dir immer so tolle Ratschläge geben kann? Glaub mir, wenn ich nicht jeden Morgen surfen würde wäre ich ein furchtbarer Ratgeber. " Damals hatte Ryan es nicht geglaubt aber es stimmte. Beim Surfen konnte man hervorragend denken und dass musste er jetzt. Er verließ sein Büro sagte Julia dass er den Rest des Tages frei nehmen würde und fuhr in Richtung Strand. Er wusste nicht wie lange er genau auf dem Wasser war doch es mussten schon ein paar Stunden gewesen sein, denn als er nach hause fuhr war es schon später Nachmittag, was er erschrocken mit einem Blick auf die Uhr am Amaturenbrett feststellte. Als er die Tür aufschloss hörte er gerade dass Jen telefonierte und ging zu ihr in die Küche. Als seine Frau aufgelegt hatte sah sie ihn ernst an und meinte: „Das war Kirsten sie meinte du wärst schon am Vormittag nach hause gegangen. Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?" „ Schatz setz dich ich muss dir was sagen." „Was ist denn?" sie musterte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „ Es hat heute jemand bei mir angerufen. Setz dich ich werde es dir erzählen." Jen setzte sich und die Besorgnis in ihrem Blick wurde stärker. Ryan setzte sich auf den Küchenstuhl ihr gegenüber und fing an zu erzählen.


	2. Chapter 2

Also alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört nich mir!

Viel Spass beim zweiten Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Ein Abend mit der Blonden**

Das Erste was er bemerkte als er langsam aufwachte war der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf. „Shit!" entfuhr es ihm bei dem Versuch sich zu drehen. Was hatte er nur wieder getrunken das solch menschenunwürdige Schmerzen hervorrief? Er fluchte noch eine Weile vor sich hin bis sich der Nebel in seinem Gehirn langsam zu lichten begann und verschwommene Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend zu ihm durchsickerten. „Shit, shit, shit!" Doch er hatte es geschafft und lag jetzt auf der anderen Seite was aber sofort ein erneutes Fluchen auslöste als er die Frau neben sich liegen sah. Ja die Blonde die er schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet hatte. Jetzt erinnerte er sich. Ja sie war auch der Grund warum er so viel getrunken hatte. Doch gelöst hatte das Problem sich trotz dieser ganzen Martinis nicht. Es war ein seltsamer Abend gewesen. Er saß in diesem Club in den er in letzter Zeit öfter ging. Er hatte mit einigen Leuten geredet manche davon kannte er von anderen Abenden doch die meisten hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen oder jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern sie gesehen zu haben. Irgendwann war dann dieses Mädchen aufgetaucht mit einigen Freundinnen. Sie haben furchtbar viel gekichert erst recht als eine bemerkte dass er ständig zu einer von ihnen hinüber sah. Irgendwann hatte er ihr dann einen Drink bestellt und ihre Freundinnen versuchten sie zu überreden doch zu ihm rüber zu gehen und mit ihm zu flirten. Nach einiger Zeit tauchte eine dieser Hühner dann auch tatsächlich auf im Schlepptau ihre hübsche blonde Freundin. Er wusste noch wie peinlich ihr das ganze Getue ihrer Freundinnen war. Das Huhn versuchte ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen in dem es einen Redeschwall los lies der nur schwer zu stoppen war. Die Blonde versuchte lange ihre Freundin zum Schweigen zu bringen doch vergeblich, bis er sie ganz offen fragte ob sie ihretwegen oder wegen ihrer Freundin hier war. Das brachte sie aus dem Konzept und beleidigt stapfte sie zum Rest zurück der sie auch gleich mit tausend Fragen, vermutlich über ihn und den stand der Dinge, bombardierte. Die Blonde sah ihn schüchtern an und meinte: „Tut mir echt leid aber so sind sie nun mal. Ich versuche es ihnen schon abzugewöhnen aber irgendwie schaffen sie es immer wieder mich in peinliche Situationen zu bringen."„ Ha und dabei dachte ich immer dass ich der Meister im peinliche Situation schaffen wäre! Na dann hätte ich wohl lieber für eine deiner Freundinnen einen Drink bestellen sollen." Sie schaute ihn gespielt beleidigt an und sagte herausfordernd: „ Na dann tus doch! Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit." Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Mhm lieber nicht. Komm lass uns woanders hingehen und uns aus der Schussbahn bringen." Sie nickte zustimmend und sie verließen den Club, bevor noch eine dieser Kichernden Mädchen eine Attacke auf sie starten konnte.

Er führte sie durch die Straßen San Franciscos bis zu einem kleinen Pup in der nähe der Golden Gate Bridge. Bei dem Anblick des eher kleinen und heruntergekommenen Gebäudes stutze sie ein wenig doch er flüsterte beruhigend in ihr Ohr: „ Vertrau mir das was du hier siehst ist der beste Ort in ganz Frisco." Und mit diesen Worten zog er sie hinter sich her durch die Türe. Innen musste sie feststellen das er recht hatte. Es war seltsam aber es schien wirklich der coolste Ort in der Stadt zu sein. Die Stimmung war unglaublich die meisten Leute waren in ihrem Alter oder etwas älter. Die Einrichtung war original die aus einem englischen Pup es gab auch Karaoke und weiter hinten konnte sie eine Tanzfläche erkennen was weniger typisch war aber dennoch passte. Das einzige was nicht passte waren die Menschen an sich. Die Kellner waren wie in einem fünf Sterne Restaurant gekleidet und den Gästen sah man an dass sie wahrscheinlich zu den Reichsten der Stadt gehörten. Dass Essen das es gab war seltsam. Da gab es zum Beispiel den Kaviar zu „Fish and Chips" eigentlich passte hier nichts zusammen und trotzdem war es irgendwie eine tolle Atmosphäre. Während seine Begleiterin aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus kam und gar nicht bemerkte wie der freundliche Angestellte am Eingang ihr anbot ihre Jacke auf zuhängen überlegte er sich überrascht ob er seit seine große Liebe ihn verlassen hatte je noch einmal mit einer Frau hier war. Es viel ihm keine ein und er wurde an das letzte Mal erinnert. Ja kurz nach seiner Verlobung hatte er ihr dieses Lokal gezeigt. Ihr Reaktion war ähnlich wie die der Blonden nur dass er diese Frau geliebt hatte und nur eine Woche nach dem Abend hier ist sie verschwunden er hatte nach ihr gesucht doch vergeblich, bis er sie eines Tages im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Es war eine Furchtbare Zeit. Seit ihrem Verschwinden war er mit keiner Frau mehr länger als eine Nacht zusammen. Doch jetzt stand er mit einer hier von der er wie ihm plötzlich einfiel nicht mal den Namen wusste. Ein Kellner der ihn fragte: „ Zwei Personen?" Holte ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und er nickte schnell, bevor ihm jemand seine Stimmung ansah. Der Kellner führte sie zu einem Tisch und gab ihnen eine Speise und eine Getränke Karte. Während des Essens redeten sie über einiges und er bemerkte das sie anders war als die bisherigen Mädchen mit denen er geschlafen hatte sie war nicht so naiv und dumm was ihm Angst machte denn er befürchtete es könnte mehr daraus werden. Also bestellte er aus Nervosität und leichter Panik einen Martini nach dem anderen und nach jedem wurde er noch nervöser. Bis sie schließlich vorschlug ihn heim zubringen da es eindeutig genug war was er getrunken hatte. Also bezahlte er im stillen ihr absolut recht gebend. Der Kellner grinste da man genau sah warum die beiden gehen wollten und er wünschte ihnen in einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton einen guten Heimweg. Er schaffte es auf Michelle gestützt, ja er hatte im Laufe des Abends herausgefunden wie sie hieß, den Weg bis zur nächsten Hauptstraße zu finden, wo sie ein Taxi zu ihm nach hause nahmen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht als sie vor seiner Villa ankamen und fragte ihn nach den Schlüsseln den sie bezweifelte dass er in seinem Zustand noch das Schlüsselloch treffen wenn überhaupt erkennen würde. Nach dem sie es geschafft hatte die Tür auf zuschließen und gleichzeitig ihren netten aber leider etwas angetrunkenen Begleiter fest zuhalten stolperten sie in die Halle die an das Wohnzimmer grenzte. Dort setzte sie ihn auf das Sofa und fragtet: „Und wo ist deine Küche? Du brauchst nämlich dringend nen Kaffee." Er zeigte auf eine Tür und sie verschwand und er hörte nur noch das Geklapper von Tassen die aus einem Glasschrank genommen wurden." Als sie zurück zu ihm kam hielt sie zwei große Becher aus denen es verlockend dampfte in der Hand. Nach zwei Tassen ging es ihm schon viel besser und der Rest des Abends verlief wie üblich. Sie wechselten irgendwann ins Schlafzimmer, schliefen miteinander und schliefen dann ohne viele Worte nebeneinander ein. Er wusste dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte jeden Abend in den letzten drei Jahren das gleiche. Das musste einfach aufhören. Was mochte Michelle nur von ihm denken. Sie war nicht so wie die anderen bei dem es ihm nie was ausgemacht hatte zu sagen: „ Klar ich ruf dich an." Und sich dann nie wieder zu melden nie war keines dieser dummen Girlies die sich auf ihn stürzten. Aber eine Beziehung? Nein das ging auch nicht. Nicht nach der letzten er hatte sich geschworen er würde für immer Single bleiben. Beziehung ging nicht außerdem war er viel zu oft unterwegs. Nein das wollte er auch niemandem antun. Noch im Gedanken erkannte er was für eine unsinnige Ausrede das doch war. Dieses Hoffnung machen konnte er bisher doch auch jeder antun, da war eine gelegentliche Reise doch noch einfacher. Oder? Stöhnend setze er sich auf. „Shit" er versuchte den Schmerz in seinem wie ihm schien viel zu großen Kopf abzuschütteln aber irgendwie wollte er nicht verschwinden. Leise fluchend stand er aber doch schließlich auf und tappte in Richtung Badezimmer. Die Dusche sollte ihm helfen wieder wie ein normaler Mensch aus zusehen. Er genoss es unter dem heißen Wasser zu stehen und an nichts zu denken. Welch Wohltat! Nach einer halben Stunde stellte er das Wasser ab und griff nach einem Handtuch. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Er blickte ihn zwei immer noch verschlafen aussehende Augen und ihm war der gestrige Abend deutlich anzusehen. „Was tust du nur Junge?" Das hätte sein Vater bei diesem Anblick vermutlich gesagt und das dachte er sich auch gerade. Was tat er nur? Vom Badezimmer aus betrat er seinen Kleiderschrank und suchte sich etwas zum anziehen. Zurück im Schlafzimmer bemerkte er dass Michelle immer noch schlief. Ein Lächeln huschte bei ihrem Anblick über sein Gesicht. War sie nicht wunderschön? Und einen tiefen Schlaf hatte sie auch, dass sie bei seinem ganzen Gestöhne nicht aufgewacht war. Er beschloss sie schlafen zu lassen und ging durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche. Auf dem Weg nahm er noch die Tassen vom Abend mit und stellte sie in die Spühlmaschiene. Da viel ihm ein dass es Donnerstag morgen war. Musste Michelle vielleicht arbeiten? Sie hatten nie über den Beruf gesprochen. Er vermied dieses Thema ganz gerne, wenn man ihn schon nicht erkannte durfte es gerne auch so bleiben. Er holte ein Tablett aus dem Schrank und begann das Frühstück zu machen. Er gab sich große Mühe und balancierte dann das Tablett ins Schlafzimmer. Ja Frühstück am Bett das hatte seine Verlobte als den Luxus schlecht hin bezeichnet. Würde Michelle es auch mögen. Eigentlich war er sich da ziemlich sicher. Doch als er zurückkam fand er nur ein leeres Bett vor. Unsicher sah er sich um doch ihre Sachen lagen noch auf dem Boden. Erleichtert atmete er aus und setzte sich aufs Bett. Fast hätte er gedacht das er diesmal das Opfer geworden wäre doch nur wenig später hörte er die Toilettenspülung und Michelle kam ins Zimmer. Er lächelte und zeigte auf das Tablett neben ihm: „ Ich dachte du hättest vielleicht Hunger." „ Und wie!" Doch bevor sie anfing zu essen küsste sie ihn noch schnell: „ Danke Seth."

**Bitte Bitte Reviews! Ich muss doch wissen ob es euch gefällt und es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben!**


	3. Chapter 3

Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!

Vielen dank für die Reviews! Ich bin eurem Wunsch auch gerne nachgekommen hier also das neue Kapitel mit vielen Absätzen. Viel Spaß damit!

Ach und nochsorry dass es etwas länger dauert aber dafür ist es auch länger als die anderen beiden.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Ein kompliziertes Angebot**

„ Hey aufwachen Liebes! Schau die Sonne scheint!"

„ Das tut sie hier immer das ist nichts Neues!" grummelte es unter der Decke hervor.Dieser unglaubliche Realismus, am für sie doch sehr frühen Morgen, brachte Jerry zum grinsen

und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich das Lachen verkneifen. Es war immer wieder ein Vergnügenihr beim Aufwachen zu zusehen. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen dem es derartschwer fiel sich von seinem Bett zu trennen.

„ Hallo aufstehn ... oder zu mindest mal aufwachen!" rief er in Richtung dem Haufen aus Decken und Kissen unter dem seine Freundin stecken musste.

Er musste verhindern dass sie wieder einschlief, denn zu spät kommen sah der Sender gar nicht gern.

Ein leises Stöhnen war zu vernehmen und dann ein resignierendes Seufzen.

Aha das war ein gutes Zeichen jetzt musste sie sich nur noch nach oben graben und sie würde auch wieder Luft bekommen.

Manchmal hatte er wirklich Angst dass sie ersticken könnte, wenn sie unter einem Berg von Decken schlief. Langsam begann sich etwas zu bewegen und ein Kissen fiel zu Boden. Erneutes Stöhnen und die Bewegung brach ab.

„ Alles in Ordnung Schatz? Geht es dir gut?" Natürlich wusste Jerry dass es ihr gut ging aber Reizen half im Normalfall das Ganze etwas zu beschleunigen.

Ein ärgerliches „Ja du Idiot!" kam aus dem Bett.Aha es hatte auch dieses Mal wieder funktioniert.

Sie waren jetzt erst ein halbes Jahr zusammen aber wie man sie am schnellsten wach bekam wusste er schon nach den ersten Wochen nur zu gut. Wobei am schnellsten immerhin eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde war! Eine erneute Bewegung und es tauchte oh Wunder endlich ein schwarzer Haarbüschel auf.

Er grinste erneut und meinte: „ Oh du bist tatsächlich schon wach?"

„ Haha sehr witzig! Du hast mich geweckt schon vergessen? Mein Gott warum arbeite ich eigentlich ich könnte doch den ganzen Tag schlafen oder zu mindest mal ausschlafen!"

„ Na ich denke, weil dir deine Arbeit Spaß macht, schon vergessen?"

„Stimmt! Gutes Argument!" und mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich auf und in ihren Augen leuchtete die erwachte Freude über ihren Beruf.

Jerry freute sich sie endlich wach zu sehen und platzierte ein Tablett mit kleinen Füßen auf dem Bett!

„ Oh danke das ist doch einfach..."

„Der Luxus schlecht hin!" Beendete Jerry ihren Satz und lachte.

Summer sah ihn verwundert an, wie gut er sie schon kannte... ok das mit dem Frühstück am Bett war wirklich nicht schwer aber auch sonst. Ihr war es noch nie aufgefallen doch jetzt. Es kam ihr vor wie bei Sandy und Kirsten die auch immer gegenseitig ihre Sätze beendet hatten. Hatte sie etwa den Mann fürs Leben gefunden? Gab es so was denn wirklich? Natürlich er liebte sie ganz ohne Frage.

„ Und ich ihn auch," sagte Summer und mit einem mal traf sie es wie ein Blitzschlag: sie liebte ihn. Tatsächlich!

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Verblüff betrachtete er die junge Frau die vor ihm auf dem Bett saß und anstrahlte als wäre er das bete auf der Welt. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Oder war das vielleicht nur eine Einbildung? Er wusste von ihrem Ex und er wusste auch dass sie ihm immer noch nachtrauerte und jetzt das! Sie konnte ihn lieben das war unglaublich.

Ein leises „ Was?" war alles was er zustande brachte.

„ Ich liebe dich Jerry!"

Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl überkam ihn. Obwohl schon einige Frauen ihm diesen Satz gesagt hatten, auch wenn er sich nicht immer ganz sicher war ob sie die Bedeutung überhaupt kannten war es doch von Summer etwas völlig anderes. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr er konnte ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren und roch den Duft ihres Shampoos.

Kurz, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten hauchte er ein leises „ Ich liebe dich auch Summer!" und küsste sie.

Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten wieder trennten schien es beiden unfassbar was sich eben abgespielt hatte. Sie strahlten sich nur noch an und Summer hatte selbst ihr Frühstück vergessen. Nach weiteren Minuten bloßen Dasitzens in dem jeder den anderen als das einzige auf der Welt was zählte sah meinte Jerry leise:

„ Sum ich glaube es wird Zeit." Summer blickte völlig verwirrt auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett „Shit!" entfuhr es ihr und sie sprang auf und eilte ins Bad.

Unter der Dusche hörte sie wie Jerry ihr noch ein „ Machs gut Schatz viel Spaß bei der Arbeit ich muss zu Hause noch einige Sachen erledigen!" durch die Tür rief und kurz darauf hörte sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch und unterdrückte dadurch einen Freudenschrei. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit drehte sie ihre Lieblings CD voll auf und sang laut stark mit. Sie war zum ersten mal, seit sie San Francisco und New Port verlassen hatte wirklich glücklich. Das alles schien nun eine Ewigkeit her zu sein und sie spürte wie ein Teil von ihr der immer noch in Kalifornien hing sich von ihr löste. Nein welch ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Es kam ihr vor, als ob sie einen Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben würde als sie über den Parkplatz zur Redaktion ging.

„Viertes Obergeschoss" verkündete ihr die Stimme im gläsernen Fahrstuhl. Normalerweise regte sie sich über diese Ansage immer unheimlich auf doch heute rief sie ein freundliches „Danke lieber Fahrstuhl!" und sprang voller Elan durch die Tür wobei sie auch gleich mit ihrem Chef zusammen stieß was sie wieder in die Realität zurück holte und sie stellte mit entsetzten fest dass sie soeben einem Fahrstuhl gedankt hatte und in ihren Chef gerast war.

Es gruselte ihr vor ihr selbst dass sie zu so etwas (und man bedenke wegen einem Mann) fähig war! Bert ihr Chef sah sie streng an und hielt ihr einen kurzen Vortrag von wegen Verhalten am Arbeitsplatz und Arbeit und Privatleben trennen und was alles hätte passieren können und so weiter und so fort. Summer Entschuldigte sich tausendmal und wollte schon weiter zu ihrem Büro gehen als Bert sie zurück hielt:

„ Miss Roberts ich möchte sie da ich sie jetzt schon, wenn auch etwas unsanft, treffe noch kurz in meinem Büro sprechen!"

Summer wunderte sich ein wenig um was es gehen könnte, weil eigentlich steckte sie gerade mitten in einem Artikel über die verheerenden Folgen des letzten Hurrikans und die Erklärungen wie es dazu kommen konnte. Sie war auch wirklich gut in der Zeit also verstand sie nicht ganz was Bert von ihr wollen könnte. Gespannt nahm sie auf einem der beiden großen und äußerst bequemen Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches platz.

„ Wollen sie eine Tasse Kaffee?"

„Ja gerne. Milch und viel Zucker. Danke."

Als sie den ersten Schluck des dampfenden Kaffee getrunken hatte wurde sie an ihr Frühstück erinnert. Ihr wunderbares Frühstück am Bett für dass sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sich auch an den Grund erinnerte warum sie so spät gewesen war.

„ Alles ok mit ihnen?" Bert machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Ja alles in Ordnung ich war nur gerade in Gedanken. Weswegen wollten sie mich denn sprechen?"

„ Also es ist nicht so dass ich nicht zufrieden wäre mit ihrer Arbeit ganz und gar nicht sie machen das wirklich alles sehr gut es ist nur..."

„Bin ich zu langsam? Arbeite ich nicht informativ genug? Jetzt sagen sie schon was ist."

Summer bekam Panik normalerweise sagte einem Bert immer frei heraus was er zu sagen hatte. Was sollte jetzt dieses um den heißen Brei herum reden?

„ Ja also der Verlag bringt ein neues Magazin auf den Markt."

„Schön und was habe ich damit zu tun ich bin, falls ich sie daran erinnern darf gerade mit einem ziemlich komplexen Artikel beschäftigt ich kann unmöglich noch einen Zweiten gleichzeitig bearbeiten."

Langsam wurde sie etwas wütend was in ihrer Stimme deutlich zu hören war.

„ Also, ich will es kurz machen. Sie sollen die neue Chefredakteurin dieses Magazins werden."

„ WAS?"

Die junge Journalistin konnte es kaum fassen sie sollte Chefredakteurin werden? Einfach unglaublich.

„Sind sie sicher dass sie mich meinen?"

„Absolut! Ich habe nur selten solch sorgfältig recherchierte Artikel gesehen die auch noch so überzeugend geschrieben wurden. Gut das sie den Reporter Beruf aufgegeben haben denn jetzt sind sie auf dem Weg nach ganz oben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Summer wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Es war so toll ihr eigenes Magazin der Traum jedes Journalisten und ihr als eigentliche Anfängerin gelang dieser Sprung? Dieser Tag war so gut irgendetwas musste noch kommen. Solch gute Tage konnte es gar nicht geben. Warum hatte Bert zum Beispiel so gezögert, bevor er es ihr gesagt hatte? Es war doch eine ausgezeichnete Nachricht. Furchtbare Gedanken bildeten sich in ihrem Kopf. Vielleicht war es eines dieser wie richte ich am besten mein Haus ein Zeitschriften die sie einfach nur grässlich fand. Oder sie musste Luke diesen unfähigen Idioten mitnehmen.

„ Geht es ihnen wirklich gut Miss Roberts? Eigentlich sollten sie sich doch freuen, oder?" fragte ihr besorgter Chef doch in seiner Stimme schwang auch ein leicht hoffnungsvoller Ton mit.

„ Mhm es würde mich nur noch interessieren warum sie vorhin so gezögert haben? Das ist nicht ihre Art und ich würde gerne wissen ob es an dem Ganzen auch wirklich keinen Haken gibt."

Bert schaute etwas ertappt drein und meinte: „ Nun ja also vielleicht einen ganz kleinen Haken... Also diese neue Redaktion wird nicht hier in Orlando sein."

„Oh." machte Summer „ ist das alles? Ich meine Miami ist auch nicht so schlimm."

„Nein auch nicht Miami... eher die andere Seite des Kontinents. Aber..."

„WAS? Sie versetzten mich einfach so auf die andere Seite des Kontinentes? Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung wie weit das weg ist? Was hätten sie gemacht wenn ich Familie hätte? Und überhaupt was denken sie sich eigentlich?"

Natürlich es war kein kleiner Haken wie auch... Miami ok das wäre gegangen. Jerry ist ziemlich unabhängig er wäre dann nach einem Monat oder zweien nachgekommen das wäre auch die Gelegenheit gewesen endlich zusammen zu ziehen aber an die andere Küste das konnte sie nicht bestimmen. Als ihre Wut sich ein wenig gelegt hatte fuhr Bert fort:

„Sie müssen das natürlich nicht sofort entscheiden aber bedenken sie was das für eine Chance ist die ihnen da entgehen würde. So eine Chance kommt nicht oft Miss Roberts das wissen sie genau." Summer nickte gedankenverloren.

"Wenn sie noch irgendwelche fragen haben bin ich gerne bereit sie zu beantworten doch denken sie an meine Worte."

Wieder nickte Summer nur und leerte ihre Kaffeetasse mit einem Schluck. Dann stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. Schon beim Verlassen bemerkte sie dass sie eigentlich noch gar nichts über diese Redaktion wusste die sie leiten sollte außer dass sie an der Westküste sein würde. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel gegenüber ihres Chefs.

Bert schaute leicht irritiert aber lächelte angesichts der Tatsache dass sie anscheinend doch interessiert war.

„ Um was für ein Magazin handelte es sich überhaupt und wo genau befindet es sich außer auf der anderen Seite der Staaten?"

„Es handelte sich um etwas ziemlich neuartiges eine Art serieuse Regenbogenpresse."

„Regenbogenpresse? Das wird ja immer schöner hier!"

„ Ganz ruhig wie gesagt es soll eine serieuse Zeitschrift sein. Ohne dazuerfinden von irgendwelchen schmutzigen Geheimnissen der Stars, sondern präzise dass was die Prominenten sagen. Die Redaktion selbst wird sich in der Nähe von LA befinden da man dort einfach schon ziemlich nah am Geschehen ist und planmäßig wird der genaue Standort Newport sein. Ich dachte mir dass es ihnen dort leichter fallen wird sich einzuleben, da sie ja dort laut meinen Unterlagen bereits gewohnt haben. Was meinen sie dazu?"

Summer meinte in diesem Augenblick gar nichts sie war einfach nur geschockt wie sich ein doch eigentlich so guter Tag zu einem so schlechten entwickeln konnte. Was sollte sie nur tun natürlich war es die Gelegenheit aus dem einfachen Journalisten leben raus zu kommen aber Newport? Hatte sie nicht vor einer Stunde erst damit abgeschlossen? Sie spürte wie der Teil der sich heute morgen endlich gelöst hatte zurück kam und sie wurde mit einem mal furchtbar müde und wollte einfach nur noch zurück ins Bett. Alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf und ein leises seufzen entwich ihr.

„Wissen sie im Moment weis ich nicht was ich meine...eigentlich weis ich gar nichts."

„Das habe ich auch nicht von ihnen erwartet. Am besten sie gehen jetzt heim und gönnen sich einen Tag Urlaub. Der Artikel wird in diesem Fall wohl noch warten können meinen sie nicht?"

Summer nickte dankbar, stand langsam auf und verließ das Büro. Auf dem Weg nach hause konnte sie sich nur schwer auf das Fahren konzentrieren und je mehr sie versuchte nicht über diesen neuen Job und all das nachzudenken desto schlimmer wurde das Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf.

Daheim legte sie sich auf die Couch und immer noch drehte sich alles. Das war einfach zu viel. So viel Gutes und Schlechtes an einem Tag, dem war selbst sie nicht gewachsen. Doch nach einiger Zeit fiel sie doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**Bitte, bitte Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Enthüllungen und Erinnerungen**

„Also, ich hatte heute diesen Anruf...oh Gott ich fasse nicht dass ich dir das wirklich erzähle, aber glaub mir ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht...na ja also heute morgen wurde dieser Anruf zu mir durchgestellt ... es war eine Ärztin aus einer Klinik in LA..."

„ Oh nein ist etwas mit deinen Elter hatte dein Bruder einen Unfall irgendeiner unserer Freunde oder sonst jemand den wir kennen? Nun sag doch schon!"

Jenny war verwirrt was konnte so schlimm sein dass ihr Mann sich den ganzen Tag irgendwo herum trieb und nicht sofort zu ihr gefahren war? Und was das schlimmste war er wusste nicht ob er es ihr wirklich sagen konnte. Vertraute er ihr denn gar nicht oder war es etwas das mit seiner wirklichen Familie zu tun hatte. Sie hatte noch nie einen von ihnen gesehen und Ryan sprach auch nie über sie alles was sie wusste hatten Kirsten und Sandy ihr erzählt. Aber laut ihnen war es durchaus berechtigt dass er sich komplett von ihnen gelöst hatte denn die Cohens war en die einzigen Leute die er jemals als Familie gesehen hatte. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung war das für Jen sehr schwer zu verstehen gewesen doch mit der Zeit lernte sie es zu verstehen.

Ryan sprach weiter was sie sofort aufhören lies und ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn gerichtet. „Nein es geht so viel ich weis allen aus der Familie gut aber..."

„Gott sei Dank! Aber um was geht es dann? Nun sag doch endlich was passiert ist!"

Einerseits fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen nicht auszudenken wenn jemandem etwas schlimmes passiert wäre.

„ Es wäre leichter für mich, wenn du mich einfach mal ausreden lassen würdest. Weist du ich habe den ganzen Tag gebraucht um mich zu entschließen es dir zu erzählen und ich brauche jetzt meine volle Konzentration und ach verdammt... "

„ Oh Entschuldigung... ich..."

Ryan warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu und sie verstummte sofort.

„Es ist niemand aus der Familie es ist etwas komplizierter... weist du noch als wir uns kennen gelernt haben?" Jen nickte vorsichtig gespannt auf das was kommen würde.

„Da war ich ziemlich fertig. Weist du noch ich hatte diesen riesigen Streit mit meiner Exfreundin und hab ziemlich getrunken und alles und es ging mir richtig scheiße. Ich habe sie unglaublich geliebt und ohne dich wäre ich wohl nicht aus diesem Tief raus gekommen. Und du musst wissen dass ich dir dafür bis heute unendlich dankbar bin!"

Jens Augen weiteten sich. Also mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Natürlich konnte sie sich an diese Zeit erinnern es war furchtbar mit an zusehen wie Ryan immer mehr litt und langsam drohte an dieser gescheiterten Beziehung kaputt zu gehen. Er ging jeden Abend in eine Bar und betrank sich bis er nicht mehr wusste was er eigentlich tat. Er brach den Kontakt zu all seinen Freunden ab zog in eine kleine schäbige Wohnung weg von den Cohens und redete mit keiner Menschenseele mehr.

Sie ging oft mit ihren Freundinnen in eine der Bars wo Ryan sich öfter aufhielt. Irgendwann fiel ihr auf dass er immer alleine am Tresen saß und Liter weise Alkohol in sich rein schüttete. Eines Abends dann wurde er bewusstlos und sie bot an ihn heim zufahren mit Hilfe einiger Leute bekamen sie ihn in ihr Auto und sie brachte ihn zu sich. Am Anfang war er ziemlich misstrauisch doch nach und nach erzählte er ihr alles was zwischen ihm und Marissa gewesen ist und sie tröstete ihn, wenn er nur verzweifelt war und half ihm nicht alle Möbel im Raum zu zertrümmern, wenn er einen seiner Wutanfälle hatte. In dieser Zeit kamen sie sich immer näher und schließlich als es ein Wenig besser wurde küsste er sie. Es war unglaublich.

Sie wusste dass sie ihn liebte und wollte für alle Ewigkeit mit ihm zusammen sein doch sie wusste es gab immer noch Marissa und sie würde wahrscheinlich auch nie ganz verschwinden. Langezeit als sie dann schon zusammen waren und es ihm eigentlich wieder gut ging hatte sie genau gewusst dass Ryans Liebe immer noch Marissa galt immer wenn er sie im Kino sah und später auch auf DVD hatte er dieses Leuchten in den Augen. Einmal hatte sie ihn dabei erwischt wie er mit seiner Hand Marissas Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm gestreichelt hatte. Es war ein Schock zusehen wie sehr er doch noch an ihr hing und in dieser Zeit hatte sie oft überlegt es zu beenden, bevor sie es nicht mehr konnte aber es war bereits zu spät sie wusste dass Ryan eine zweite Trennung nicht verkraften würde und sie vielleicht auch nicht also blieb sie und sah sich mit an wie ihr Freund die Leinwand anhimmelte.

Doch vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr Marissa aufgehört Filme zu drehen und ist von der Leinwand und aus den Medien verschwunden. Ganz plötzlich und ohne großes Aufsehen doch seit dem hatte sich ihre Beziehung deutlich verändert und schließlich hatten sie geheiratet. Doch bis heute hatte sie Angst gehabt dass sie irgendwann in der Stadt ein Plakat hängen sah von dem aus Marissa sie anlächelte und für ihren neuen Film warb doch bis jetzt war alles in Ordnung also was sollte dieses Gerede jetzt?

„Du weist bestimmt auch noch dass dieses Mädchen, Marissa dann in einigen Filmen gespielt hat und dann plötzlich verschwunden ist."

Jen schrak hoch sie hatte ganz vergessen dass Ryan ihr etwas erzählen wollte. Viel zu sehr war sie in diesem Moment mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Sie nickte aber und versuchte angestrengt ihm zuzuhören.

„Nun man hat sie gefunden. Vor ungefähr einem Monat lag sie bewusstlos in einer Seitenstraße in LA. Völlig vollgepumpt mit Drogen und Alkohol. Man hat sie in ein Krankenhaus gebracht mit psychiatrischer Behandlung doch ihr Zustand bessert sich nur sehr langsam und sie hat im Schlaf oft Anfälle bei denen sie nicht weis wo oder wer sie ist."

„Ja aber warum haben die dich angerufen du hast doch gar nichts mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun...warum gerade dich?"

In Jens Stimme schwang einiges an Angst aber auch Verzweiflung mit. Ryan bekam Zweifel ob es wirklich der richtige Entschluss war es ihr zu erzählen. Aber da er jetzt schon angefangen hatte konnte er auch nicht mehr zurück also versuchte er seine wild durcheinander jagenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Jetzt wo er es selber erzählte klang alles auf einmal noch viel schlimmer als am Telefon.

Mit zitternder Stimme fuhr er fort: „Es gibt einen Grund weshalb sie gerade mich angerufen haben. Während dieser Anfälle schreit sie oft und besonders häufig meinten sie würde sie Ryan rufen Ryan Atwood."

Jen hielt die Luft an. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Warum gerade sie? Heute morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie wusste nicht ob Ryan schon so weit war um die Liebe seines Lebens, denn das war sie, als Freundin zu betrachten oder ob alles wieder von vorn anfangen würde. Sie konnte nicht zulassen dass er wieder so litt wie als sie ihn verlassen hatte. Wie konnte jemand Ryan so etwas antun sie hatte ihn sicher nie so geliebt wie er sie. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Zu ihrem Entsetzten zitterte er leicht. Sie wusste er kämpfte um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren was er leicht tat wenn er verwirrt war und nicht wusste wie er auf seine Situation reagieren sollte.

Nach einer Zeit die ihr endlos vorkam in der sie ihm immer wieder versicherte dass alles gut werden würde sagte er plötzlich: „Meinst du ich sollte zu ihr fahren? Ich meine die Ärztin hat gemeint dass es helfen könnte. Und..."

„Das musst du selbst entschieden ob du das kannst."

„ Ich kann nicht einfach nichts tun das geht nicht."

„ Dann musst du wohl nach LA fahren."

„Und du bist mir nicht böse oder so, weil eigentlich hast du in Sachen Marissa doch schon genug mitgemacht! Und...ach ich weis auch nicht..."

„Scht ist doch ok! Ich bin dir nicht böse warum auch. Natürlich willst du ihr helfen."

Jen konnte es nicht ertragen Ryan so hilflos zu sehen und nichts dagegen tun zu können machte es noch schlimmer.

„Danke...aber soll ich wirklich? Würdest du mitkommen?"

„Nein das geht nicht. Marissa kennt mich doch gar nicht und überhaupt werde ich sicher nicht helfen können."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Ryan du solltest da hin gehen."

„Mhm...ich denke ich werde jetzt erst mal ins Bett gehen."

„Tu das morgen siehst du vielleicht klarer."

„Gute Nacht Schatz und Danke noch mal!"

Jen küsste ihren Mann auf die Stirn bevor er aus der Küche ging. Sie konnte ihn hören wie er immer wieder laut fluchte und gegen die Treppe trat auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Ja da sprach der Ryan aus ihm den sie vor vier Jahren kennen gelernt hatte! Als sie sicher war das er oben die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, griff sie zum Telefonhörer und wählte die Nummer der Cohens.

„Hi Sandy, ähm... wir haben ein Problem... wäre es ok wenn ich morgen mit Ryan mal vorbeikomme? Ich glaube ihr könnt ihm besser helfen als ich! Es geht um Marissa aber alles weitere dann morgen danke Sandy wirklich! Ciao und Gruß an Kirsten... mach ich tschüss!"

**Und hat es euch gefallen? Marissa als abgestürzter Star? Reviews bitte!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkomt gehört nicht mir!**

**Danke für die Reviews das motiviert doch gleich! Hier also jetzt das fünfte Kapitel was nicht gerade leicht war...**

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Ein Frühstück mit falscher Wendung**

„Hab ich doch gern gemacht weist du meine ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Beinahe hätte er sie erwähnt was war nur in ihn gefahren vor der Frau mit der er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte von ihr zu sprechen?

„Was ist du wolltest gerade etwas sagen...du meintest doch nicht deine Ex, oder?"

Michelle fand es etwas seltsam dass er anfing von seiner Exfreundin zu reden wobei eigentlich hatte er ja noch gar nichts gesagt.

„Ist nicht so wichtig."

„Das denke ich schon sonst hättest du nicht damit angefangen. Wie lang seit ihr denn schon getrennt?"

Ihm war es unangenehm mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Eigentlich hatte er geplant dass sie ein wunderschönes Frühstück haben werden und dann würde sie vielleicht nach hause gehen und vielleicht würden sie sich für heute Abend verabreden. Aber diese Wendung war absolut und in keinster Weise in seinem Plan vorgekommen. Michelle musterte ihn aufmerksam und wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

„Na wie lange?"

„... drei Jahre..."

„Was? Du hattest drei Jahre keine Freundin dass kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen...Du musst sie sehr gemocht haben."

„Ich denke schon. Immerhin waren wir verlobt."

Das er bei diesem Thema immer noch sarkastisch sein konnte überraschte ihn selbst. Seth konnte es immer noch nicht fassen was tat er denn um Himmels Willen hier? Konnte es sein dass Sie ihn so aus der Bahn warf dass er sich zuerst wegen ihr betrank und ihr dann auch noch von Summer erzählte? Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Sicher er mochte sie und vielleicht ...ja vielleicht konnte es etwas mit ihnen werden und vielleicht und diese Vorstellung machte ihm plötzlich Hoffnung...vielleicht konnte er so über Summer hinweg kommen, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Aber es war garantiert nicht möglich, wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte denn sonst würde Michelle noch bemerken wie sehr er seine Verlobte wirklich geliebt hatte und dass würde sie vielleicht abschrecken.

„Was ihr wart verlobt? Aber warum habt ihr euch getrennt ich meine ihr müsst euch doch geliebt haben... man verlobt sich nicht einfach zum Spaß... nun sag schon!"

„Es ist nicht wichtig es ist schon sehr lange her und es ist gut so."

„Warum redest du dann nach drei Jahren noch von ihr? Sag einfach wo dein Problem liegt ich glaub du musst nämlich mal mit jemandem darüber reden, auch wenn es schon so lange her ist." „Na schön aber damit ist das Thema beendet. Versprochen?"

„Mal sehen..."

„Wir haben uns nicht getrennt sie war eines morgens nicht mehr da. Ich bin aufgewacht und sie lag nicht neben mir. Ich hab sie im ganzen Haus gesucht doch sie war weg und alle ihre Sachen mit ihr! So jetzt weist du es."

Zu seinem noch größeren Entsetzten bemerkte Seth dass es wirklich gut tat mal wieder darüber zu reden. Der einzige Mensch dem er das alles erzählt hatte war sein Bruder aber das war kurz nachdem sie gegangen war und seit dem konnte er niemandem all das sagen und es beschäftigte ihn immer noch Tag für Tag aber das würde er ihr nie erzählen. Das nicht!

„Und du hast nie wieder mit ihr gesprochen?" Seth stieß einen Seufzer aus und in seinem Hals bildete sich ein Klos bei dem Gedanken an diese Zeit nach dem sie gegangen war. Langsam sprach er weiter:

„Nein nie! Ich wusste nicht wo sie war und immer wenn ich sie versucht habe anzurufen ging sie nicht hin und nach einiger Zeit hatte sie eine andere Handynummer denn es kam immer die Meldung ‚kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer'. Sie wollte keinen Kontakt mehr zu mir und nicht mal zu ihrer besten Freundin die ich ziemlich gut kannte. Das einzige was ich irgendwann erfahren habe war dass sie an der Ostküste wohnt. Später hab ich sie im Fernsehen gesehen. Sie hat als Reporterin gearbeitet und hat einige kleinere Beiträge gebracht. Ja das ist die Geschichte unserer dramatischen Trennung..."

Michelle sah ihn kurz an und nahm ihn dann ohne ein Wort in den Arm. Sie spürte dass er sie jetzt brauchte und ihr gefiel seine Hilflosigkeit gegenüber seinen Gefühlen. Saß hier ihr Traummann? Hatte sie sich nicht immer so etwas gewünscht? Da fiel ihr noch etwas ein was sie ihn schon vorher fragen wollte:

„ Ähm... trinkst du eigentlich immer so viel oder was war das gestern Abend?"

Seth brauchte einen Moment um das Gesagte aufzunehmen. Den gestrigen Abend hatte er schon total vergessen. Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Das war ganz und gar nicht der Morgen den er sich erhofft hatte. Sein Kopf war immer noch schwer und er hatte gerade den wichtigsten Teil seiner Vergangenheit vor einer Frau ausgebreitet die er noch keine 24 Stunden kannte.

„ Also?" hakte sie vorsichtig nach als sie sein Zögern bemerkte.

„ Nein es war wegen..."

„Wegen was?"

Seth senkte den Blick und sagte etwas das sich anhörte wie

„Wegen dir."

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Vielleicht sollte es heißen wegen ihr.. oder wegen mir oder so etwas.

„Was ich hab ‚wegen dir' verstanden sag es bitte noch mal."

„ Du hast richtig gehört" erzählte er der Bettdecke nun etwas lauter.

„Was? Was hab ich den gemacht? Soll ich jetzt schuld sein das du trinkst bis du nicht mehr weist wo oben und unten ist?"

„Nun ja...ja"

„Oh nein! Nenn mir nur etwas das ich falsch gemacht habe!"

Sie war verwirrt sollte sie ihn jetzt bedauern wegen seiner Ex oder sollte sie nun wütend sein weil er sie beschuldigte ihn zum trinken gebracht zu haben?

„Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht..."

Seth seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf es war eine verzwickte Situation und er wollte nicht das sie dachte er beschuldigte sie. Sie konnte ja wirklich nichts dafür.

„Willst du damit also sagen, dass meine bloße Anwesenheit das geschafft hat?"

Seth sah auf. „Genau du hast es verstanden!"

Er hatte doch gewusst dass sie ihn verstehen würden, auch wenn es keine Logik darin gab.

„Was? Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint könntest du mir es bitte einfach erklären! So schwer wird das doch auch nicht sein."

Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung. Was würde sie von ihm denken wenn er ihr den Grund erklärte? Er sah sie an und sie blickte erwartungsvoll und auch etwas verärgert zurück. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie wollte eine Antwort nur wollte sie auch noch eine wenn sie es wusste? Seth holte tief Luft und fing vorsichtig an:

„Also, ich hab dir ja schon gesagt, dass das mit Summer drei Jahre her ist...und dass ich seit dem keine Beziehung mehr hatte..."

„Ja das hatten wir schon!"

„Ja... ähm naja das soll aber nicht heißen dass ich seit ihr keine Frau mehr hier hatte..."

Michelle dachte sie höre nicht richtig was erzählte er ihr gerade? Dass er so etwas wie eine männliche Schlampe war? War es nicht genug dass er vor ihr über seine Ex sprach?

„Ja und das waren alles so dumme Mädchen und dann hab ich gestern dich getroffen und wir sind in dieses Lokal gegangen und... ja mit dir war das anders...du warst anders... und da hab ich Angst bekommen. Angst es könnte mehr werden..."

Seine Stimme erstarb. Sie war sprachlos. Das war das letzte an das sie gedacht hätte. Sie saßen sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber da keiner wusste wie er reagieren sollte.

„Danke!"

Seth schaute sie an und in seinen Augen sah sie Verzweiflung.

„Danke dass du mir das gesagt hast. Weist du was? Du brauchst ein Ablenkungsprogramm."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Na irgendetwas was dich wieder hoch bringt...mhm.. ich weis was! Wann hast du das letzte Mal dieses Zimmer Umgestaltet?"

Er sah sie leicht verduzt an und meinte: „ Als ich mit Summer hier eingezogen bin."

„Aha also ist das eine sehr gute Idee! Ich meine hier erinnert dich ja alles an sie. Das muss man ändern. Ich zieh mich schnell an und dann gehen wir in den Baumarkt!"

„Baumarkt?" fragte Seth und klang nicht gerade überzeugt.

Es erinnerte ihn an den Tag an dem sie, also er und Sum, Marissas Zimmer renoviert hatten um sie aufzuheitern. Es war ein unglaublicher Tag gewesen. Die Fab four waren zum ersten mal komplett.

Michelle kicherte : „Sag bloß du magst keine Baumärkte?"

„Naja ich war bisher nur einmal in einem und da war ich siebzehn und es war nicht gerade das beste Erlebnis."

Jetzt lachte sie und es tat gut nach diesen ernsten Themen. „Gut dann ist es jetzt das zweite Mal!"

Also fuhren sie in den Baumarkt. Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie mit streichen und dem Aufbau neuer Möbel und am Ende sah es einfach fantastisch aus. Die Wände waren in einem Apricot gestrichen und die Möbel waren in einem dunklen rot und schwarz gehalten. Michelle hatte beim Aussuchen passender Bilder einen hervorragenden Geschmack bewiesen und so betrachteten sie nun äußerst zufrieden ihr Werk. Seth küsste glücklich seine Freundin und sie strahlte ihn an. Mish hatte genau dass erreicht was sie wollte. Er war glücklich und dieses Zimmer würde ihn nie wieder an seine Verlobte erinnern.

„Ähm würdest du heute Nacht mit mir das Zimmer einweihen?" frage er etwas zögerlich. Mish küsste ihn zärtlich und flüsterte ein „Ja" in sein Ohr. Sie fuhr zu sich um einige Sachen zusammen zu packen und an diesem Abend schliefen beide mit einem klaren Kopf und einem zufriedenen Gefühl ein.

**Bitte ganz viele Reviews besonders bei diesem Kapitel!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Also allles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**Danke für die lieben Reviews! Ja es hat lange gedauert aber was lange wärt wird endlich gut...oder so...**

**Viel Spass jetzt aber mit dem 6. Kapitel.**

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Eine schwere Entscheidung**

Am frühen Abend wurde sie von dem Geräusch eines Schlüssels der im Schloss herum gedreht wird aufgeweckt. Sie fühlte sich als hätte sie den ganzen Tag gearbeitet. Ihr Kopf schmerzte uns sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern warum sie um diese Uhrzeit auf der Couch lag und schlief. Sie hörte wie Jerry seinen Aktenkoffer in der Küche abstellte und den Kühlschrank öffnete. Anscheinend dachte er sie wäre noch nicht daheim. Die Wohnzimmer Tür ging auf und Schritte näherten sich.

Ein erstauntes „oh" war zu hören und über der Rückenlehne erschien ein Gesicht das sie leicht verwundert anblickte. Summer grinste ihn etwas schief an:

„Hi Schatz!"

„Hi... ähm, gibt es einen bestimmten Grund warum du schon hier bist?" ein sorgenvoller Ton schwang in seiner Stimme mit und sie überlegte warum sie schon daheim war.

„Bist du schon mit deinem Artikel fertig oder hat dir dein Chef frei gegeben? Warum auch immer..."

Ja ihr Chef da war doch was. Plötzlich fiel es ihr siedeheiß wieder ein. Natürlich jetzt wusste sie warum sie so fertig war und mitten an einem Arbeitstag einfach zu hause auf der Couch la und schlief. Es war der schrecklichste Tag seit langem. Ihr Chef hatte ihr dieses großartige Angebot gemacht das so schrecklich und unglaublich toll zu gleich war!

„Ja Bert hat mir freigegeben."

Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an doch anscheinend verfehlte es seine Wirkung.

„Und warum hat er das gemacht? Er hat dich doch nicht gefeuert oder? Warum versuchst du mich zu beruhigen und sagst nicht einfach was es für einen Grund es hat das du den ganzen Tag daheim warst?"

Sollte sie es ihm an diesem doch eigentlich guten Tag sagen? Oder vielleicht doch lieber noch ein bisschen warten? Sie hatte mit ihm bisher nur ein oder zwei mal über ihre Heimat gesprochen und sie vermied es immer noch wo es ging denn sonst würde sie nie von O.C. loskommen, denn ganz tief in ihrem Innern sehnte sie sich nach ihrem Zuhause. Aber heute Morgen war sie sich doch zum ersten mal sicher es könnte jetzt wieder besser werden sie könnte hier wirklich glücklich werden...aber wann sollte schon der richtige Zeitpunkt sein um ihm zu sagen das sie auf der anderen Seite der Staaten wohnen sollte? Wahrscheinlich gab es gar keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt um einem Menschen zu erklären das sich das Leben von Grund auf verändern würde. Also warum nicht gleich jetzt und hier es ihm sagen?

„ Ich werde nach Newport zurück gehen!"

Summer stutze hatte sie das wirklich gerade einfach so gesagt? So schwer war es gar nicht und jetzt wo sie es sagte schien es auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

Jerry starrte sie nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Sie strahlte ihn an völlig überwältigt von dem Gefühl wieder heim zu gehen. Egal was oder in diesem Fall eher wen sie mit diesem Ort verband es war doch immer noch ihr Zuhause. Das hatte sie ganz vergessen.

Endlich brachte Jerry etwas zustande das im entferntesten wie „warum?" klang.

Summer strahlte ihn immer noch an und begann von ihrem Gespräch am Morgen zu erzählen.

„Ja und dann hat er gemeint die Redaktion wäre in Newport und ich würde mich sicher freuen wenn ich dann wieder nach Hause könnte."

Ihr Freund stand immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt vor ihr doch anscheinend hatte er seine Sprache wieder gefunden denn ein wahrer Redeschwall brach au ihm heraus:

„Was erzählst du denn da? Es ist noch nicht erster April ganz im Gegenteil. Das ist nicht lustig hast du verstanden? Hast du denn überhaupt daran gedacht es einfach abzulehnen.. ich mein hast du denn überhaupt an uns gedacht? Hast du nicht daran gedacht wen du dort dann wiedersehen wirst? Ist dir das alles egal ich dachte das mit uns ist dir wichtig aber anscheinend hab ich mich da geirrt! Ich versteh das einfach nicht wie kann ein so guter Tag denn so schlecht werden..."

„Stop!"

Summer konnte es nicht mehr hören. Er hatte ja recht. Heute morgen hatte sie das gleiche gedacht. Hatte sie sich nicht das ganz genau gleiche auch gefragt als sie heute Vormittag im Auto saß? Doch auf einmal schien es ihr so richtig wieder in ihre Heimatstadt zu gehen. Während sie geschlafen hatte, hatte sie von Newport geträumt von ihren Freunden und ihrer Schulzeit. Sie vermisste das alles. All die Jahre hatte sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen aber sie vermisste diese unglaublich perfekt scheinende Stadt in der wirklich nichts so ist wie es von außen aussieht. Sie vermisste die Villen und die Partys in den Strandhäusern. Ja O.C. war wundervoll. Für sie auf jeden Fall und sie wollte wieder dort hin zurück und Jerry musste das verstehen.

„Warum?" kam es erneut aus seinem Mund.

„Ich vermisse es!"

„Was? Du wolltest doch nie wieder zurück hast du nicht selbst gesagt es wäre der schlimmste Ort den es gibt? Wolltest du sogar nicht mal nach Kalifornien zurück weil es dann zu nah an OC und an Frisco ist?"

bei seinen Worten war sie in sich zusammen gesunken und verstand zum ersten mal was das alles wirklich bedeutete. Heute morgen konnte sie nur das Entsetzliche sehen und nachdem sie geschlafen hatte erinnerte sie sich an all das schöne in ihrer Heimat und nun, nun sah das wirkliche Problem. Sie wollte beides. Die eine Hälfe in ihr wollte nicht zurück nach Newport und sich überall an Seth erinnern und lieber hier bei Jerry bleiben dem Mann der sie liebte. Doch die andere Hälfte wollte zurück wollte Coup wieder sehen und die Cohens und alles was sie immer als selbstverständlich gesehen hatte und ihr jetzt hier am anderen Ende des Landes fehlte. Und sie kam sich auf einmal schrecklich klein vor und sie fing an leise zu schluchzen.

Jerry sah sie erschrocken an. Natürlich war er sauer wie sie so ohne zudenken einfach alles hin schmeißen wollte und zurück gehen, aber er wollte sie doch nicht anschreien. Was hatte er getan? Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken.

„Ich, ich weis einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Ich kann das nicht entscheiden ich weis nicht wie..."

Jetzt war er wirklich verwirrt hatte sie sich nicht eben noch so darauf gefreut wieder nach hause zugehen was er zum teil ja auch verstehen konnte. Aber warum meinte sie jetzt auf einmal sie könnte sich nicht entscheiden?

„Hey was ist los ich dachte du hättest dich entschieden."

„Nein natürlich nicht. Ich kann nicht... ich will nicht." Schluchzte sie laut. Er musste doch verstehen was los war, er verstand doch immer alles! Und dann sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus was seit heute morgen durch ihre Gedanken kreiste und sie verwirrte und ihr Angst machte.

Am Ende glaubte er zu verstehen was sie meinte und schwieg um nachzudenken über all das was da aus ihr heraus gebrochen war. Summer hatte sich auf der Couch zusammen gerollt und zitterte immer noch ein wenig. Er nahm eine Decke von einem Sessel neben ihm und deckte sie damit zu bevor er begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er setzte sich wieder neben den kleinen Haufen der seine Freundin war.

„Hey Sum! Hörst du mir zu?"

Sie bewegte sich und schaute ihn mit rotgeweinten Augen an. Das reichte ihm als Antwort und er fuhr fort:

„Also ich habe mir überlegt dass wir nach Newport fliegen. Nur um erst einmal Urlaub zu machen. Das wollten wir ja schon länger. Dann lerne ich es kennen und du kannst sehen ob du dir sicher bist wieder dort hin zuwollen. Wenn du, nachdem wir dort waren, dir ganz sicher bist das gelegentliche Urlaube nicht reichen wirst du die Stelle annehmen und wir werden zusammen umziehen. Summer sah in Ungläubig an. Das konnte er ihr nicht allen Ernstes angeboten haben! Doch er sah so aus als ob er alles was er gesagt hatte auch genau so meinte.

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. Sie war so glücklich. Sie konnte wirklich wieder zurück und wenn sie dort feststellen würde dass es einfach doch nicht so wundervoll wäre könnte sie wieder nach Florida zurück und alles wäre toll! Jerry der dank ihrer Attacke kaum noch Luft bekam. Keuchte etwas und sie lies ihn los. Sie strahlte und konnte gar nicht mehr damit auf hören.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir Essen gehen würden?" Summer nickte und küsste ihn noch einmal und flüsterte ihm ein „Danke" ins Ohr bevor sie ins Bad ging um sich zu richten.

Dieser Tag war doch ein unglaublich guter!

**So das war es ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel geht schneller!**

**Bitte ganz viele Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**So lange hats gedauert... ja die Schule wird immer schlimmer...**

**Besondere Dank geht an leonie für ihre nette Reviews! Ich würde mich aber über mehr freuen ich hab schon so viele Hits aber nur ganz wenige Reviews.. nicht sehr ermutigend...**

**Naja hier also das siebte Kapitel...**

* * *

Kapitel 7: Besuch bei den Eltern und ein Entschluss

Als Jen am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete war es noch gar nicht richtig hell, was in Kalifornien nicht oft vorkam. Sie schloss die Augen wieder und drehte sich von einer auf die andere Seite. Doch es half nichts sie würde nicht wieder schlafen können. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht, selbst im Schlaf über den gestrigen Abend nachgedacht. Sie fühlte sich schlapp aber schlafen war nicht mehr möglich.

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus um nach Ryan zu tasten doch alles was sie fühlte war Laken und ein Stück Kissen. Ruckartig drehte sie sich auf die Seite nur um das eben Gefühlte zu sehen. Kein Ryan. As sie gestern Abend ins Zimmer kam hatte er doch schon geschlafen, was sie sehr verwundert hatte doch er hatte ganz sicher geschlafen. Naja, vielleicht war er wegen irgendetwas anderem aufgewacht und konnte dann nicht mehr schlafen weil ihm seine Situation wieder einfiel. Oder so...

Jen schwang sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer aus dem Bett und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel an der Tür. Ja ihr Leben konnte nie normal sein immer musste es Probleme geben. Aber sie war froh heute Unterstützung von den Cohens zu bekommen, denn sie kam sich gestern doch etwas alleine und hilflos vor gegenüber Ryans Verzweiflung. Auf der Treppe hörte sie einen freudigen Aufschrei ihres Sohnes. Aha deshalb hatte sie noch nichts von ihm gehört.

Als sie nach unten kam sah sie Vater und Sohn auf dem Wohnzimmer Teppich sitzen und spielen. Das Spiel bestand darin dass Tom kleine Plastik Formen durch die Gegen warf und Ryan sie ihm wieder in den Schoß legte. Die junge Frau verhielt sich ganz ruhig und betrachtete ihre kleine Familie vor sich. Es wirkte alles so glücklich. In Gegenwart seines Sohnes konnte Ryan alles vergessen und einfach abschalten. Es war so schön diese trügerische Familien Idylle zu beobachten. Doch dann drehte sich Tom um und stieß noch einen Jauchzer aus als er seine Mutter sah.

Auch Ryan blickte auf und sah Jen im Eingang stehen. „Morgen Schatz! Ich hab leider noch kein Frühstück gemacht.. ich dacht du schläfst noch eine Weile."

Sie lächelte ihn an, kam durch das Zimmer zu ihnen und setzte sich neben ihren Mann auf den Boden. „Macht nichts wir laden uns bei deinen Eltern ein."

„Warum den das? Ich muss arbeiten."

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft dass, nach dem was du gestern erzählt hast, du dich auf irgendetwas konzentrieren kannst? Nein wir gehen heute zu deinen Eltern und besuchen sie. Kirsten hat sich extra frei genommen."

„Aber warum mir geht es gut...denke ich..."

„Nein tut es nicht. Ich habe es doch gesehen."

Ryan überlegte noch eine Zeit doch dann lächelte er sie glücklich an. Er fand die Aussicht Sandy und Kirsten zu sehen einfach unglaublich beruhigend. Jen wusste wirklich immer was er brauchte und er war ihr jetzt in diesem Moment unglaublich dankbar dafür dass sie da war und das alles tat. Jen machte sich und Ryan Tom fertig und sie fuhren zur Cohen Villa.

Als sie die Einfahrt hoch fuhren konnte Ryan einfach nicht anders, er musste an Marissa denken. Hier hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen. Es schien in einem anderen Leben gewesen zu sein. Wie sie dort stand und auf Luke wartete. Er würde diesen Augenblick nie vergessen. Er konnte sich an vieles noch erinnern was er in seiner Schulzeit hier erlebt hatte aber die Erinnerung an dieses Treffen war immer noch als könnte er es auf einem Bildschirm immer wieder anschauen. Sie waren noch nicht einmal ausgestiegen als schon Kirsten aus der Tür kam und ihrem Sohn um den Hals fiel.

„Hilfe du erwürgst mich noch!"

„Oh Ryan ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht als du gestern nicht bei der Arbeit warst und Jen auch nicht wusste wo du bist und sie hat sich gestern Abend so besorgt angehört. Jetzt erzählt doch endlich mal."

Hinter ihr war Sandy aufgetaucht. In seinem Blick lag die selbe Sorge wie in Kirstens doch er konnte es überspielen.

„Hey Schatz lass den Jungen los sonst kann er wirklich bald gar nichts mehr erzählen! Hey Jen wie geht's meinem Enkel?"

Kirsten lies Ryan etwas wiederstrebend los als hätte sie Angst er würde hier vor ihr wieder verschwinden und begrüßte Jen und Tom. Als sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch gesetzt hatten traute sich keiner etwas zu sagen, alle sahen nur ein wenig ratlos Ryan an der sich in diesem Haus selten so unwohl gefühlt hatte wie zu diesem Zeitpunk. Seine Frau war mit Tom beschäftigt der sich ein wenig langweilte. Normalerweise ließen ihn seine Großeltern gar nicht mehr los doch heute saßen sie nur da und warteten. Jen erkannte das sie ihren Mann mit seinen Eltern alleine lassen musste, also entschuldigte sie sich und ging mit ihrem Sohn auf sie Terrasse.

Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen ergriff Kirsten das Wort: „Ryan sag uns bitte was los ist!"

Sandy sah seinem Sohn in die Augen und Ryan genügte dieser eine Blick um zu wissen das es jetzt an der Zeit war zu reden. Und das tat er. Er erzählte ihnen alles von dem Anruf und seinem Gespräch mit seiner Frau am vergangenen Abend und seinen Gedanken die ihn seit gestern Morgen beschäftigten. Als er fertig war kam Kirsten zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Sie konnte es nicht sehen wenn Ryan so hilflos war.

Sandy saß wie betäubt da und konnte rein gar nichts sagen. Was Ryan in noch mehr Verzweiflung stürzte denn von ihm hatte er eigentlich am meisten Hilfe erwartet. Früher waren es immer Seth oder Sandy die ihm geholfen hatten. Da Seth nichts von sich hören lies war sein Dad seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Er blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an in der Hoffnung doch noch etwas Unterstützung zu bekommen. Auch Kirsten sah ihren Mann an da auch sie offensichtlich etwas erwartete.

Das brachte Sandy wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück : „Du hast Angst es könnte wieder von vorn anfangen wenn du hin fährst, oder?"

„ Ich weis es nicht. Es ist einfach..."

Ryan wusste nicht wie er es sagen sollte. Es war einfach zu kompliziert. Doch Sandy verstand ihn und nickte:

„Du musst hinfahren. Du willst es sonst würdest du dich nicht so quälen."

Er sah zu seiner Frau und diese nickte zustimmend

„Wir könnten dich begleiten wenn du willst. Oder vielleicht Jen."

„Nein sie hat schon gestern gesagt dass sie das nicht macht und ich denke es ist auch besser so. Aber wenn ihr mich begleiten würdet... ja ich denke das wäre gut euch kennt sie ja auch."

„Du bist dir also ganz sicher dass du das willst? Du bist dir sicher dass ihr das schafft?"

„Wir?"

„Du und Jen sie kennt zwar Marissa nicht aber sie hat genug mitgemacht um sich ein Bild machen zu können was passieren könnte."

„Es wird nichts passieren. Wie auch?...Denke ich."

„Genau du denkst aber dass kannst du nicht deine Gedanken kreisen die ganze Zeit um sie, man sieht es. Jen sieht es. Wir wissen alles was Marissa dir bedeutet und wir verstehen es aber es ist sehr lange her und es ist unglaublich viel passiert vergiss dass nicht. Du bist einmal heraus gekommen dank deiner Frau die dich über alles liebt."

Ryan nickte. „Schau Schatz", setzte diesmal Kirsten an, „wir wollen dir nichts ausreden. Wir wollen nur nicht noch einen Sohn verlieren weil er mit einer Trennung nicht zurecht kommt."

Ryan erschrak. Einen Sohn verlieren wovon redete seine Mum da?

„Was ist mit Seth?"

Kirsten seufzte leise und sah bittend ihren Mann an. Sandy begriff dass Kirsten es nicht konnte also musste er es erklären:

„Nun ja seit Summer sich von ihm getrennt hat... oder wie immer man es nennen will ist er einfach anders und die letzten Monate hat er sich gar nicht mehr gemeldet. Wir wissen nicht was mit ihm ist. Nicht einmal ob er noch in Frisco wohnt oder nicht."

Sandy versagte bei den letzten Worten beinahe die Stimme. Etwas in seinem Hals zog sich zusammen bei den Gedanken an das letzte Mal als er seinen Sohn gesehen hatte. Er hatte schlecht ausgesehen. Er war schon immer dünn aber so schlimm ist es noch nie gewesen und tiefe schwarze Ringe hatten seine Augen untermalt. Ryan war geschockt über das Gehörte. Meinten es denn gerade alle Menschen nur schlecht? Zuerst Marissa und jetzt auch noch sein Bruder? Er hatte immer gedacht dass er wenigstens zu Sandy und Kirsten noch Kontakt hätte.

Kirsten war nun endgültig den Tränen nahe. „Tut uns leid. Eigentlich wollten wir dir nichts sagen da du gerade ja ohnehin genug Probleme hast."

Ryan starrte vor sich auf den Boden „Ist schon ok. Doch jetzt ist erst einmal Marissa wichtiger."

Er konnte nicht glauben das er es sagte. Sie war ihm noch wichtig, doch das ausgesprochen zu hören war ein kleiner Schock. Auch sein Dad schaute irritiert.

„Also willst du gehen?"

Zum ersten mal konnte Ryan klar antworten: „Ja und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mitkommen würdet!"

Seine Eltern nickten und Ryan stand auf und er spürte wie eine Last die seit gestern morgen auf ihm lag auf dem Sessel zurück blieb. Als er in die Sonne hinaus trat spielten seine Frau und Tom am Pool. Tom liebte das Wasser. Sicher würde er eines Tages ein genau so begeisterter Surfer wie sein Großvater sein.

„Hey!" Jen lächelte ihm entgegen. „Und hat es geholfen mit deinen Eltern zu reden?"

„Ja ich werde gehen und sie werden mich begleiten..."

Ryan brachte in schiefes lächeln zu Stande und erklärte seine Entscheidung:

„Weist du wenn keiner sein Leben hier im Griff hat muss ich wenigstens versuchen es für ihn zu bessern."

Jen schaute ihn verwirrt an fragte aber nicht weiter.

„Wir fahren gleich los du kannst mit Tom hier bleiben ihr habt ja auch noch nicht gefrühstückt. Also bedien dich!"

Jen nickte und Ryan ging zurück zu seinen Eltern.

**Erinnert euch an meine Worte von oben und schreibt mir ganz viele Reviews! Danke!**


	8. Die Freundin der Freundin

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**Tja zuerst Ferien dann ein kaputtes Modem und dann nochböse Krankheit! Also tut mir leid dass ich solang nix mehr online gestellt hab!**

**Danke aberfür die netten Reviews! Hier also das nächste Seth Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt seinen Fans unter euch (fühl dich ruhig angesprochen leonie! ))...**

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Die Freundin der Freundin**

Als Seth am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich unglaublich gut. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht wenn er an den gestrigen Tag dachte.

Die Augen noch immer geschlossen seufzte er leise in sein Kopfkissen. Mish die in seinen Armen noch tief zu schlafen schien fühlte sich unglaublich an. Es war schon so lange her dass ein Morgen für ihn so begann. Er wollte nicht aufstehen und sein warmes Bett und Mish zurück lassen. Also blieb er einfach liegen und hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach. Oh ja er fühlte sich auf einmal wieder wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Was konnte es schöneres geben als hier neben dieser unglaublichen Frau zu liegen?

So ähnlich musste es Ryan gegangen sein als Jen ihn gerettet hatte. Er hatte nie wirklich verstanden was da genau passiert war aber jetzt hatte er die Spur einer Ahnung und er hoffte sehnlichst dass es ihm genau so erging wie seinem Bruder dass er eine neue Liebe finden würde und Summer vergessen konnte.

Es war immer hin die erste Nacht seit der Trennung vergangen in der er nicht von ihr geträumt hatte. Und dennoch dachte er gerade schon wieder an sie. Plötzlich bewegte sich Mish und drehte sich langsam. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Nase.

„Guten Morgen!"

Erstaund starrte er sie an. Er war es nicht gewohnt dass Leute so schnell wach waren. Sie sah seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck und musste lachen.

„Hey du wirst doch kein Morgenmuffel sein, oder?"

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „ Nein ich bin es glaube ich nur nicht mehr gewöhnt normale Menschen um mich zu haben!"

„Ich bin normal? Die meisten Leute bezeichnen mich immer als leicht abgedreht, aber ok dann bin ich wohl normal."

„Glaub mir im Vergleich zu den Leuten in meiner Heimatstadt bist du normal."

„Hey wir haben bis jetzt noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen woher wir herkommen und so. Findest du da nicht auch merkwürdig?"

„Mhm mal kurz überlegen.. nein eigentlich nicht...ganz untypisch wo doch die Herkunft so wichtig ist sie verrät einem alles über eine Person und vor allem über ihren Stand in der Gesellschaft das wichtigste an einem Menschen!"

„Haha du machst dich über mich lustig!"

„Ich? Nein wie könnte ich es wagen. Ich entdecke nur meine leicht sarkastische Ader wieder die über die Jahre doch erheblich dünner wurde aber du hast sie befreit und jetzt bin ich wieder so herrlich sarkastisch wie früher..uaha..."

„Du laberst... ist ja schlimm dir scheint es wirklich wieder gut zu gehen oder ist das bei dir eine Krankheit?"

„Oh mir geht es wieder gut. Sogar ganz ausgezeichnet...Nein keine Krankheit, original Seth so wie er leibt und lebt!"

„Oh du machst mir Angst."

„Waaaaa!"

Seth stürzte sich auf sie. Ja er war wieder der Alte! Mish versuchte sich vergeblich mit der Decke zu schützen verhedderte sich und gemeinsam stürzten sie laut schreiend und kreischend auf den Boden. Lachend kamen sie nach einigen Minuten wieder aus dem Gewühl aus Decken und Kissen heraus. Sie sahen sich an was sie nur noch mehr zum lachen brachte. Beide mit vor Anstrengung roten Gesichtern und wild vom Kopf abstehenden Haaren mussten sich den Bauch halten.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten zog Seth Mish an sich und küsste sie. Er war so glücklich. Er hatte schon so lange Zeit nicht mehr gelacht und war schon so lange nicht mehr so unbekümmert gewesen wie jetzt. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Mish die spürte was in ihm vorging schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da ohne ein Wort zusagen. Bis Seth sich vorsichtig von ihr löste und aufstand. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an

„Sorry, aber ich hab unglaublichen Hunger du nicht auch?"

„Hm...doch eigentlich schon."

Seth grinste und ging in die Küche während seine Freundin mit den Decken wieder zurück ins Bett kroch. Während des Frühstücks alberten sie die ganze Zeit herum und Mish fand einen winzigen Fleck Marmelade auf Seths Kinn so witzig dass sie beinahe wieder aus dem Bett gefallen wäre.

„Hey was machst du heute? Sollten wir nicht einfach mal den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben und nichts tun?"

„Hm, mal überlegen...welchen Tag haben wir heute?"

„Sonntag."

„Oh Sonntag da war was...ja Sonntag war wirklich etwas. Tut mir leid aber dass mit dem ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben wird wohl nichts. Ich bin mit einer Freundin in der Stadt verabredet."

Seth machte ein schmollendes Gesicht und versuchte seinen Dackelblick auf zusetzten.

„Hey schau nicht so wir haben noch unser ganzes Leben Zeit im Bett zu liegen."

„Aber es wird nie mehr so schön sein wie jetzt," entgegnete er trotzig.

„Ach was das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen! Komm doch einfach mit dann kann ich dich ihr gleich vorstellen. Sie wird dir gefallen. Ihr seid euch sogar ziemlich ähnlich."

Seth zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Jemand wie er das gab es doch gar nicht! Diese Frau musste er kennen lernen.

„Ok wenn du dir da so sicher bist."

Damit war es entschieden. Sie räumten das Frühstück weg und Seth verschwand im Bad. Als er fertig war fuhren sie zu Mish nach hause da sie was anderes zum anziehen und ihre Tasche brauchte. Seth war ein wenig aufgeregt auf dem Weg zu ihr. Wie sie wohl lebte? Sie fuhren nicht weit in eine doch recht Wohlhabend aussehende Gegend die ihn stark an sein eigenes Viertel erinnerte.

Als sie dann in eine Einfahrt einbogen verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Es war sie Auffahrt zu einer unglaublichen nicht besonders großen aber dafür doch sehr beeindruckenden Villa. Mish stellte sehr zu ihrer Freude Seths Erstaunen fest und lächelte innerlich. Tja nicht nur er hatte ein schönes Haus.

Als sie die Haustüre aufschloss und sie eintraten blieb Seth erneut die Luft weg. Diese Frau hatte Stil. Ganz eindeutig. Obwohl sie so jung wirkte war das Haus äußerst elegant eingerichtet und wirkte aber trotzdem sehr gemütlich. Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer wo er sich auf einen Sessel fallen lies und sich weiter interessiert umsah.

„Willst du was zutrinken?"

„Nein danke," brachte er hervor noch immer ganz von seiner Umgebung eingenommen.

„Dann geh ich schnell nach oben und zieh mich um."

Er nickte und sie verschwand um eine Ecke. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder.

„Wow!" war alles was Seth zustande brachte als er sie sah.

Sie sah überhaupt nicht mehr wie ein kicherndes Mädchen aus sondern wie eine reiche Frau aus der Großstadt und das haute ihn schlicht weg um.

„Danke! Aber du kannst deinen Mund jetzt wieder zu machen was soll den meine Freundin von dir denken wenn sie dich so sieht."

Seth der plötzlich bemerkte wie unverschämt er sie anstarrte wurde rot und sah betreten zu Boden. Er kam sich vor wie ein Schuljunge der die Schulschönheit anstierte. Mish kicherte und sie gingen zurück zum Wagen. Auf dem Weg in die Stadt lockerte sich die Stimmung wieder und sie redeten ausgelassen über Filme und ihre Lieblingsmusik und über all die Sachen die man normaler weise schon beim ersten Date erfuhr. Es stellte sich heraus dass Mish wirklich nur ein Jahr jünger war als Seth was ihn doch sehr erstaunte.

Als sie dann in Michelles Stammcafe ankamen setzten sie sich an einen Tisch im Freien. Es war ein wunderbarer Tag. Nicht nur weil die Sonne schien nein Seth erschien einfach alles richtig in dieser, seiner neuen Welt. Es war perfekt.

„Denkst du dass mit unserem Bett Tag könnte morgen etwas werden?"

„Ja warum nicht... sag mal arbeitest du nicht?"

„Doch. Warum?"

„Nur weil du an einem Montag Zeit hast im Bett zu liegen und nichts zu tun. Weist du dass ist nicht immer so."

„Haha, bei dir ist es doch anscheinend auch so, oder?"

„Ja schon aber... was machst du denn?"

„Ich zeichne und schreibe Comics."

„Was?"

„Ja schon immer es ist toll der beste Beruf den man sich wünschen kann. Außerdem ist man unabhängig."

Seth Augen glühten als er von seiner Arbeit sprach.

„Warte wie war noch mal dein Nachname?"

„Cohen."

„Was du bist S. C.?"

„Ja das bin ich."

„Warum hab ich dich nicht erkannt? Ich und meine Freundin lieben deine Comics."

„Wirklich? Ich habe mich eigentlich gefreut dass du mich nicht erkannt hast."

„Wow ich sitze hier mit S.C. das ist unglaublich."

„Ach hör auf. Was machst du denn dass du so viel Zeit hast?"

„Ich bin Schauspielerin."

„Wirklich? Wow!"

„Tja da staunst du!"

„Und wie!EineFreundin von mir ist auch Schauspielerin vielleicht hast du sie mal getroffen."

„Wer ist sie? Ich kenn eigentlich ziemlich viele da ich meistens kleinere Rollen spiele komm ich ziemlich viel rum."

„Marissa Cooper. Ich bin mit ihr zusammen zur High School gegangen."

„Was? Du kennst Marissa?"

„Klar"

„Cool! Dann bist du doch nicht auch in Newport aufgewachsen, oder?"

„Natürlich!"

„Hey meine Freundin, die sich nebenbei ziemlich Zeit lässt wohnte auch mal eine Zeit lang dort und ging dort auch auf die Schule!"

„Was wie heißt sie de...?"

In diesem Moment klingelte ein Handy. Mish griff in ihre Tasche und klappte es auf.

„Hey"

Seth erschrak als plötzlich alle Farbe aus Mishs Gesicht wich. Nach einigen kurzen Sätzen legte sie auf und schaute ihn nur noch geschockt an. Was konnte den so furcht bar sein dass sie aussah wie wenn der Leibhaftige vor ihr erschienen wäre?

„Oh Gott" War alles was sie heraus brachte.

„Hey was ist? Wer war das?"

„Das war eine Schwester aus der Notaufnahme vom St. Lukes Hospital."

„Was?"

„Anna hatte einen Unfall."

Bei diesen Worten brach sie beinahe zusammen und Seth wollte sie eigentlich nicht mehr belästigen sondern unterstützen aber er musste das noch fragen.

„Anna?"

„ Ja, Anna Stern. Deswegen ist sie noch nicht hier!"

„Anna Stern!"

**So das wars ich hoffe das nächste folgt schneller! Viele Reviews bitte und auch ruhig Verbesserungsvorschläge!**


	9. Reisevorbereitungen

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**Danke an leonie für die wie immer nette Review und viel Spass beim lesen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Reisevorbereitungen**

Als Summer am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug war sie hellwach, was bei ihr eine echte Sensation darstellte. Ja heute würde sie noch nach hause fliegen. Sie hatten am Abend zuvor alles besprochen. Sie konnte einfach nicht länger warten es musste heute noch sein. Vorrausgesetzt sie bekamen einen Flug aber darüber machte sie sich keine großen Gedanken. Sie schaute auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett.

„Was so früh noch! Oh nein!"

Ihr plötzlicher Aufschrei schreckte Jerry aus dem Schlaf und er saß mit einem mal kerzengerade im Bett.

„Was ist los? Ist dir etwas passiert? Geht es dir gut?" Jerry schaute besorgt zu ihr rüber.

„Nein Schatz schlaf weiter. Es ist alles in Ordnung ich glaube ich geh ein bisschen Joggen."

„Was? Du? Um diese Uhrzeit? Sport? Es stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht. Nun sag es mir schon!"

„Nein wirklich! Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Sum lüg mich nicht an du weist dass du es tust!"

Summer schaute schuldbewusst auf ihre Füße.

„Nun?"

„Ja ist ja schon gut! Du hast recht. Ich bin einfach so aufgeregt. Ich bin so gespannt auf Newport. Ich habe das alles vor so langer Zeit verlassen und es wird sich viel verändert haben und... ach ich freu mich schon so!"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lies sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Ach warum war sie nicht schon dort! Jerry zog sie zu sich und Küsste ihre Stirn.

„Hey ganz ruhig du wirst doch wohl noch bis heute Abend warten können. Ich versteh dich ja auch aber es wird alles ganz toll werden versprochen!"

Summer seufzte erneut. „Ja ich glaube du hast recht. Wollen wir nicht gemütlich frühstücken wenn wir schon wach sind?"

„Gerade wolltest du noch Joggen gehen falls ich dich daran erinnern darf!"

„Ja schon aber jetzt bist du ja auch wach und ich glaube ein gutes Frühstück wäre noch besser als Joggen zu gehen."

Er lachte und stand auf um ihr den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Summer schaute ihm hinter her. Ach ja was wird wohl passieren wenn sie wirklich wieder in Kalifornien wäre? Vielleicht wohnte er ja gar nicht mehr da sondern war wie er schon immer wollte nach San Francisco gezogen. Schon wieder er. Kaum war Newport wieder da war auch er es. Es war zum verrückt werden! Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf als könnte sie so den Gedanken an ihn los werden.

„Hey hast du ein Problem?"

Jerry stand mit einem Tablett im Türrahmen auf dem zwei Tassen verführerisch dampften.

„Oh ähm nein da war bloß so eine dumme Mücke weist du. Sonst nichts!"

Ihr Freund nickte automatisch aber es war ihm anzusehen dass ihm die Antwort nicht ganz gefiel. Er machte sich trotz ihrer Euphorie Sorgen. Was würde passieren auf der anderen Seite des Landes?

Als er sie kennen gelernt hatte war sie ziemlich fertig und wollte nichts mehr von der Westküste wissen. Selbst Nachrichten in der Zeitung über die Westliche Hälfte der Staaten ignorierte sie. Ja das war seine Summer immer hundert Prozent! Überschwängliche Begeisterung oder purer Hass. Hoffentlich würde Newport ihr das nicht noch einmal antun.

So aßen sie schweigend ihr Frühstück jeder in seinen Gedanken an ihre Reise.

„Hey du siehst so traurig aus! Du lernst meine Vergangenheit kennen das wolltest du seit wir uns kennen! Jetzt hast du die Chance weil ich endlich das alles überwunden habe und glücklich bin und jetzt schaust du als würde ich dich sonst wo hin mitschleppen!"

„Ich weis es liegt auch nicht daran das wir dort hin gehen ich hab mir nur überlegt was meine Freunde sagen werden falls wir wirklich umziehen sollten."

„Oh daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht."

Jerry nickte nur stumm. Er hasste es sie anzulügen aber wenn er jetzt wieder als Bedenkenträger ankam würde sie doch noch durchdrehen und sie hatte recht sie war wirklich glücklich und er wollte nur dass es auch so blieb. Summer legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„Hey das wissen wir doch noch gar nicht. Nun sei mal nicht so ein Schwarzseher sondern versuch es als einen ganz normalen Urlaub zu betrachten."

Wieder nickte er und stand auf um das Frühstück weg zu bringen.

„Ich fahr dann mal schnell ins Büro um Bert auf den neusten Stand zu bringen."

Rief sie ihm noch nach bevor sie im Bad verschwand. Jerry stieß einen Seufzer aus jetzt wo sie es nicht mehr hören konnte musste er dem Luft machen und trat gegen die nächstbeste Schranktür. „Verdammt!"

Bevor Summer das Haus verlies erinnerte sie ihren Freund noch daran sich um den Flug zu kümmern. Noch ehe Jerry etwas sagen konnte war die Tür auch schon ins Schloss gefallen.

Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit drehte sie die Musik laut auf und sang ohne Rücksicht auf die armen Ohren der anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer laut mit. Es war wie einen Tag zuvor. Ja gestern war sie auch schon unglaublich glücklich gewesen. Doch innerhalb von wenigen Stunden wurde der Tag zu einem grauenhaften Alptraum. Doch gestern hätte sie nie Seth und ihre Lieblings CD gehört und sich so gut dabei gefühlt.

Heute morgen im Bad kam im Radio ein Lied von dieser CD woraufhin Summer sie aus der untersten Schublade ihrer Kommode gekramt hatte, wo sie sich seit ihrer Trennung befunden hatte. Es war die beste CD der Welt, denn Cohen und sie hatten sie zusammen gemacht und auf ihr waren die besten gute Laune Lieder die es gab und gibt! Ach es war herrlich. Der Wind strich durch ihre Haare, sie hatte einen Arm auf die Türe gelehnt und genoss einfach die Fahrt.

Wie lange es her schien dieses Gestern. Doch so vollkommen entspannt wie jetzt war sie auch da nicht gewesen. Ja alles würde gut werden wenn sie erst wieder dort wäre da war sich Summer absolut sicher. Sie würde Marissa und Ryan und die Cohens wieder sehen und vielleicht und entgegen jeder Vernunft mochte sie den Gedanken, würde sie auch ihn wieder sehen.

Viel zu schnell kam sie an ihrem Büro an und stieg wieder willig aus. Zu gern wäre sie weiter gefahren einfach weiter bis sie in Newport angekommen wäre. Alles wären sie da gewesen um sie zu begrüßen. Sie hing immer noch dem Gedanken an ihre Ankunft nach als sie wieder die Fahrstuhl Stimme aus ihren Gedanken aufschreckte.

„Viertes Obergeschoss!"

„Ach du dummes..!"

wollte sie dem Lautsprecher wütend im hinausgehen entgegnen als sie schon wieder gegen jemanden stieß. Sie schloss ihre Augen und drehte langsam den Kopf.

_‚Das kann nicht wahr sein... nein nicht schon wieder...so hat es gestern auch angefangen.'_

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und sah einen rundlichen Mann mittleren Alters vor ihr stehen: Bert!

„Es tut mir ja so Leid!"

Sie hoffte inständig dass er sie nicht in eine geschlossene Anstalt einweisen würde nachdem sie zum zweiten mal wegen einer Unterhaltung mit einem Fahrstuhl in ihn reingelaufen war. Doch da bemerkte sie dass ihr Chef nicht einmal den Ansatz zu einem Vortrag machte. Nein er starrte sie nur ungläubig an als wäre sonst was passiert. Als sie nach dieser Erkenntnis ungläubig zurückstarrte erkannte Bert wohl seine peinliche Lage und meinte

„Oh ähm ja nicht dass ich ihre sicherlich sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit der Aufzugstimme unterbrechen will aber was tun sie hier?"

„Nun ich würde mal sagen ich bin hier weil ich wie ihnen schon aufgefallen sein dürfte hier arbeite und ich mit ihnen gerne sprechen würde."

Noch bevor der Satz ganz ausgesprochen war wusste Summer, dass da irgendetwas schief gegangen war. Was tat sie da bloß. Nur weil er sich über sie und das auch noch wirklich begründet lustig machte? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und beschloss erst einmal die Reaktion abzuwarten. Doch diese blieb unerwarteter Weise aus und Bert deutete ihr nur ihm zu folgen.

In seinem Büro umrundete er den Schreibtisch und lies sich in seinen Lederstuhl fallen. Summer wagte es nicht sich hin zusetzten. Gestern noch hatte er ihr ein unglaubliches Angebot gemacht und heute machte sie ihn wegen einem Fehler von ihr dumm vor dem Fahrstuhl an. Ihr Chef sah sie ein Weile an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf bevor er tief durchatmete.

„Setzten sie sich Miss Roberts."

Vorsichtig lies sich Summer in einen Stuhl gegenüber von ihm sinken und wartete nervös darauf dass er weitersprach.

„Warum sind sie hier? Ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt ich verstehe es wenn sie sich das erst einmal in Ruhe überlegen müssen. Sie sahen, Entschuldigung wenn ich das so sage, gestern nach meinem Angebot einfach schrecklich aus als würde ich sonst etwas von ihnen verlangen. Ich dachte nicht dass sie sich so schnell wieder erholen würden."

„Ja wissen sie. Ich habe mich entschieden."

„Was haben sie sich? Sind sie sich sicher?"

„Also entschieden nicht wirklich nur entschieden was ich tun werde."

„Ich fürchte ich verstehe sie nicht ganz."

„Ja also ich werde noch heute nach Newport fliegen."

Von Bert kam nur ein ungläubiges Stöhnen doch Summer fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ja um zu sehen ob ich dort wirklich wieder leben kann und nicht nach einigen Tagen aufgeben muss. Dort ist meine Vergangenheit verstehen sie und die war nicht immer einfach. Ich muss erst sehen ob ich es dort auch wirklich wieder aushalten kann."

„Und wie lang soll dieser Probeaufenthalt dauern?"

„Ich denke so etwa drei bis vier Wochen bis ich eben denke es entscheiden zu können."

„Ok, gut. Wenn das der einzige Weg ist. Aber vergessen sie nicht, dass das die Chance ihres Lebens ist."

„Nein bestimmt nicht."

Summer war unglaublich erleichtert. Es gab nichts mehr was sie von O.C. trennte! Sie verabschiedete sich schnell von ihrem Chef doch als sie schon unter der Tür stand meinte er noch

„Äh Miss Roberts?"

Summer drehte sich erschrocken um. Gab es etwa doch ein Problem?

„Ja?"

„Bitte schränken sie ihre Gespräche mit dem Fahrstuhl ein um weitere Unfälle zu vermeiden!"

Summer lachte und nickte bevor sie entgültig das Büro verlies. Sie nahm noch einige Dinge aus ihrem Büro mit und setzte sich dann wieder in ihr Auto um nach hause zu fahren und zu packen. Daheim rief sie als erstes Jerry an um ihn wegen der Tickets zu fragen.

„Hi, und wie sieht es aus, wann geht unser Flug.?"

„Um vier Uhr ist Abflug. Ich hol dich dann so um zwei ab."

Summer sah auf die Uhr was nur noch vier Stunden? Wie sollte sie das denn schaffen?

„OK, also tschüss dann."

„Hey warum so in Eile?"

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie viel ich packen muss? Und wie schwer es ist zu entscheiden welche Schuhe ich hier lasse und welche nicht?"

Am anderen Ende war ein Lachen zu hören und dann eine zu ersticken drohende Stimme

„Oh Sorry natürlich! Ich lass dich dann also packen aber um zwei bin ich da verstanden?"

„Ja klar, also bis dann."

„Summer?"

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Ich liebe dich!"

Summer grinste „Ich dich auch!"

Glücklich legte sie auf. Sie stand im Schlafzimmer und sah sich um. Mit was sollte sie anfangen da war so viel.

„Hm...Schuhe ganz klar!"

Sie konnte unmöglich alle mitnehmen das ging nicht auch wenn es das Ganze deutlich vereinfacht hätte! Also suchte, wühlte und schimpfte sie drei ein halb Stunden um sich dann mit fünf gepackten Koffern in einem unglaublich Chaos wieder zu finden. Summer stöhnte und begann alles was sie schweren Herzens dalassen musste wieder in ihren Schrank zu Räumen der die erstaunlichen Ausmaße eines kleinen Kinderzimmers umfasste.

Punkt zwei Uhr wurde ein Schlüssel im Türschloss herumgedreht. Sie schob noch die letzte Schublade zurück und sprang auf. Mist es war schon so spät und sie war noch nicht einmal umgezogen. Schnell zog sie einige für einen Flug angemessen scheinende Sachen heraus und verschloss die Tür.

„Summer?"

„Ja Moment!"

„Du bist doch fertig oder?"

„Ja fast"

„Sag nicht dass noch nicht alles gepackt ist."

„Doch eine Sekunde!"

Summer schmiss die getragen Kleider in die Wäschetruhe und kam heraus. Jerry hatte sich vor der Tür aufgebaut und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich wusste es! Wie kann man nur so lange zum Packen brauchen! Hast du bei den Cohens angerufen?"

„Oh Shit!"

Jerry verdrehte die Augen während Summer panisch begann nach dem Telefon zu suchen.

„Ha ich hab es!"

„Schön und die Nummer?"

„Shit!"

Kam es darauf hin aus der Küche. Jerry grinste und wedelte mit einem Zettel vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Hey wo hast du die her?"

„Sie hing an der Pinwand wie sie sollte!"

„Warum?"

„Summer!"

„Oh ja natürlich also..."

Summer wählte die Nummer der Cohens. Dass sie die nicht mehr auswendig konnte überraschte sie. Wie oft hatte sie diese Nummer früher gewählt! Aber die Cohens waren die einzigen von denen sie sicher wusste das die Nummer noch stimmte. Es klingelte. Summer klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals gleich würde sie mit Newport sprechen!

„Ja hier bei den Cohens."

„Oh hallo Rosa."

„Ähm ich fürchte Sie haben sich verwählt."

„Oh entschuldigen Sie ich dachte Sie wären Rosa die Haushälterin aber die wird schon länger nicht mehr arbeiten. Nun ja könnte ich bitte mit Mr. Oder Mrs Cohen sprechen?"

„Mit wem spreche ich denn eigentlich?"

„Na hören sie mal das geht Sie doch wirklich nichts an. Rosa hätte so etwas nie gefragt!"

„Also jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu!" die Stimme am anderen Ende wurde wütend. Summer schüttelte den Kopf. Wen hatten die Cohens da nur eingestellt.

„Ich bin kein Hausmädchen ich bin Familienmitglied und keiner der Cohens ist im Moment da also mit wem spreche ich jetzt bitte?"

Summer war geschockt. Konnte dass Seth neue Freundin sein? Oh man das hatte sie nicht erwartet!

„Summer Roberts bitte entschuldigen sie."

„Summer? Sie sind Summer?"

Oh also doch, denn woher sollte diese Person sie sonst kennen?

„Ja und sie"

"Ich bin die Frau von Ryan. Jen. Wir haben uns mal bei einem Essen gesehen."

Summer war erleichtert keine Freundin von ihm!

„Ach ja stimmt. Also.. ähm ja genau ich wollte nur sagen dass wir heute noch nach Newport fliegen und ich dachte Sandy könnte uns vielleicht abholen. Wo sind sie denn?"

„ Oh ich weis nicht ob ich die richtige bin um dir das zu sagen..."

„Warum ist was mit Seth?" Summer hätte sich die Zunge abbeißen können. Warum dachte sie gleich an ihn wenn sich mal etwas nach einem Unglück anhörte. Jerry sah sie leicht irritiert an. Shit was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht.

„Oh nein. Nicht Seth. Es geht um Marissa."

„Was? Coop? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Naja ihr geht es nicht so gut. Die Cohens sind mit Ryan ins Krankenhaus um sie zu besuchen."

„Was? Coop im Krankenhaus? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Das sollte vielleicht Ryan dir erzählen."

„Wenn du meinst. Ok kannst du Sandy bitte ausrichten dass wir um neun Uhr landen? Wenn er Zeit hat wäre es nett wenn er uns abholen würde."

"In Ordnung ich weis aber nicht wie lange sie im Krankenhaus bleiben."

„Kannst du nicht doch sagen was passiert ist? Bitte!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Aber du wirst dann keinen ruhigen Flug haben!"

„Das hab ich so auch nicht!"

„Gut. Marissa hat eine Überdosis genommen und wurde Bewusstlos gefunden."

„Oh Gott!" Dann wurde es schwarz um sie.

**Freu mich wie immer über Reviews!**


	10. Für dich bin ich wer du willst!

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir! **

**Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen dass ich so lange brauch aber ich steh kurz vor dem Latinum und das ist einfach wichtiger! Ich hoffe aber natürlich dass wenn ich das endlich hinter mir habe ich wieder mehr zum schreiben komm! Danke an Krümel (meine Therapeutin )) und an leonie für die Reviews!**

**Viel Spass also mit dem neunen Kapitel!**

* * *

**Kapiatel 10: Für dich bin ich wer du willst!**

Auf dem Weg nach L. A. sprachen sie kein Wort. Jeder dachte an die Zeit zurück als Marissa bei den Cohens noch aus und ein ging und Kirsten und Sandy schon ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter in ihr sahen. Ryan musste an all die komplizierten Probleme denken die sich ihnen in der Highschool in den Weg gestellt hatten. Doch sie hatten alles geschafft bis zu diesem einen Tag und von da an kam sein ganzes Leben zum zweiten Mal ins Wanken. Ja und doch löste nur die Erwähnung ihres Namens in ihm irgendetwas aus was er nicht recht zu deuten wusste. Jen hatte er nie etwas davon erzählt und doch schien sie es zu wissen. Sie war eine besondere Frau doch sie war eben nicht Marissa.

Ryan seufzte tief. Seine Eltern konnten ihn verstehen. Kirsten warf ihrem Sohn einen besorgten Blick zu. Sie war froh ihn unterstützen zu können.

Als sie auf den Parkplatz der Klinik einbogen hatte Ryan das Gefühl als würde sein Herz eine Sekunde lang einfach aussetzten. Er stand kurz davor Marissa wieder zu sehen. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er sich so sicher, dass es ihre Ehe nicht belasten würde. Sie waren nur noch Freunde. Oder?

Wie in Trance lies er sich von seinen Eltern durch das Krankenhaus lotsen. Irgendwann bemerkte er dass eine Schwester sie führte aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie zu ihnen gestoßen war. Das nächste was er registrierte war das Büro eines Chefarztes in dem sie saßen. Der Stuhl auf der anderen Seite war jedoch leer so konnte noch nichts wichtiges gesagt worden sein. Er sah vorsichtig seinen Vater an der zu seiner Rechten saß, dabei bemerkte er dass er von seinen Eltern beobachtet wurde was ihm das Gefühl gab der Patient und nicht der Besucher zu sein.

Sandy versuchte ihm aufmunternd zu zulächeln doch es blieb bei einem krampfhaften Versuch. Endlich hörte Ryan wie hinter ihm eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Als er sich umsah erkannte er einen für einen Chefarzt sehr jung wirkenden Mediziner der ihm auf Anhieb sehr sympathisch war trotz seines sehr ernsten Ausdrucks. Er stellte sich ihnen als Dr. Adwards vor und erzählte noch einmal dass Marissa vor einem Monat von einem Barbesitzer gefunden wurde.

Er hatte sofort einen Krankenwagen gerufen doch sie musste schon sehr lange dort gelegen haben. In Ryan kroch die Wut mit jedem Wort weiter hoch. Wie konnte sie denn niemand bemerkt haben. Warum hatte niemand ihr geholfen. Er hatte große Lust den teuren Schreibtisch vor sich zu zertrümmern. Kirsten die immer wusste wann der alte Ryan in ihm vorkam legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf seine zur Faust geballten. Ryan entspannte sich durch diese kleine Geste merklich und war bereit die Informationen des Arztes aufzunehmen.

Er berichtete dass sie schon länger abhängig sein musste und dass durch diesen hohen Drogenkonsum vermutlich jetzt diese Anfälle entstanden.

„Wissen sie Mr. Atwood wir wissen nicht in wie weit sie helfen können. Marissa hat sich bisher immer geweigert etwas aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen was die Therapie deutlich erschwert. In welcher Beziehung stehen sie denn zu ihr."

Ryan war überfordert. Sandy sah es und antwortete für ihn

„Mein Sohn und Marissa kennen sich seit der Highschool sie waren bis vor vier Jahren zusammen und dachten auch schon an eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Dann gab es einen Streit und Marissa zog nach L.A. wo sie eine Schauspielkarriere begann."

„Darf ich fragen was der Grund für diesen Streit war?"

Sandy sah Ryan an. Er wusste dass nur Jen den Grund kannte. Ryan holte tief Luft.

„Also ursprünglich komme ich aus Chino erst als ich sechzehn war nahmen mich die Cohens bei sich auf nachdem ich mit meinem Bruder einen Wagen geklaut hatte und Mr. Cohen mein Anwalt wurde. Bei ihnen lernte ich auch Marissa kennen. Dann nach einem Jahr tauchte ein Mädchen aus Chino auf, Theresa, mit der ich früher einmal zusammen gewesen bin. Ich hatte mich gerade von Marissa getrennt als sie kam und ich weis nicht warum aber auf einmal waren da wieder Gefühle für sie. Doch sie war mit einem Freund von mir verlobt und kehrte nach einiger Zeit wieder zu ihm zurück."

Ryan schluckte. Es war härter als er angenommen hatte über das alles zu sprechen. Kirsten lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und er fuhr fort. „Nach ein paar Wochen kam sie wieder nach Newport und erzählte mir das sie schwanger war und zwar nicht von ihrem Verlobten. Ich zog zu ihr nach Chino und fing dort auf einer Baustelle an zu arbeiten. Doch als ich ging verließ auch mein Bruder Seth Newport.

Unsere Eltern waren als die Ferien zu Ende gingen verzweifelt und ich beschloss zu ihm zu fliegen um ihn zurück zu holen. Als ich bei ihm war kam ein Anruf von Theresa dass sie das Kind verloren hätte und ich nach Newport zurück gehen sollte. So traf ich wieder auf Marissa und nach einigen Schwierigkeiten kamen wir wieder zusammen. Wie hatten öfter mal einen kleinen Streit doch dann hatte ihr Vater vor vier Jahren diesen Unfall. Er war schwerverletzt und es war lange Zeit nicht klar ob er überleben würde oder nicht.

Sie müssen wissen Marissa hat ein schreckliches Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter und ihr Vater bedeutet ihr unglaublich viel. In dieser Zeit fing sie dann wieder mit dem Trinken an, das tat sie immer wen sie nicht wusste was sie tun sollte. Doch diesmal konnte sie einfach nicht wieder aufhören. Eines Tages kam sie halb bewusstlos nach hause und ich schrie sie an, dass sie das endlich lassen sollte. Wir stritten uns furchtbar und dann rannte sie weg."

Ryan war kurz davor zusammen zubrechen. Seine Eltern spürten es.

„Hey ist in Ordnung du musst das nicht erzählen."

„Nein ist schon gut Mum es könnte Marissa helfen."

Der Arzt nickte nur langsam. Er war sprachlos über die Kraft die dieser junge Mann aufwand um diesem Mädchen zu helfen.

„Ich wusste nicht wo sie hin wollte sie war nirgendwo zu erreichen. Nach zwei Wochen machte ich mir solche Sorgen dass ich dachte verrückt zu werden. Doch dann tauchte sie wieder auf. Ihr Zustand hatte sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung nicht geändert. Sie schrie mich an dass ich der schlimmste Vater de Welt wäre. Ich wusste nicht was sie meinte. Sie begann zu erzählen dass sie bei Theresa war und meinen Sohn dort gesehen hatte.

Meinen Sohn! Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben das alles schien schon so weit zurück und Theresa hatte mir doch gesagt dass er tot war. In meiner Verwirrung schrie ich sie an wie sie so etwas behaupten könne. Das nächste war das letzte was ich von ihr gehört habe.Ich weis noch genau dass ihre Stimme ganz klar klang als sie sagte: „Tut mir elid aber mit so jemandem wie dir kann ich nicht leben."

Als ich am nächsten Tag nach hause kam waren all ihre Sachen verschwunden und von ihrer Schwester hing ein Zettel am Kühlschrank ich solle mich bloß nicht sehen lassen!"

Ryan war sowohl mit der Geschichte als auch mit seinen Nerven völlig am Ende und sackte in sich zusammen. Seine Eltern waren beeindruckt wie ihr Sohn das alles hier schaffte. Auch der Arzt war für kurze Zeit ein wenig verblüfft fing sich aber schnell wieder

„In Ordnung das ist schon mal nicht schlecht...ähm möchten sie jetzt noch zu ihr."

Wie auf Knopfdruck sahen beide Elternteile ihren Sohn an. Dieser nickte nur und Dr. Adwards stand auf und führte sie zu einem Zimmer nicht weit von seinem Büro. Er klopfte und wartete einen Moment doch als keine Antwort kam betrat er das Zimmer. Marissa lag in einem für ein Krankenhaus äußerst wohnlichen Einzelzimmer. In die Decke eingewickelt schlief sie wie es schien tief und fest. Ryan war geschockt. Er sah in das Gesicht einer Frau die die letzten Jahre mit schrecklichen Qualen verbracht haben musste. Sie hatte diesen tollen Lebenslustigen Ausdruck verloren dass war sogar im Schlaf zu erkennen. Ihre Haare hatte man zu einer Kurzhaar Frisur geschnitten und sie wirkte so alt.

„Möchten sie hier bleiben und warten bis sie aufwacht oder würden sie lieber morgen wiederkommen?"

Ryan sah den Arzt erschrocken an „Warten!" Wie konnte jemand denken dass er jetzt gehen konnte. Er hatte Marissa vor sich zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren. Es war ihm unmöglich seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Es ging einfach nicht. Seine Eltern verstanden ihn sofort du gingen mit Dr. Adwards hinaus.

Ryan konnte sie reden hören und nach einiger zeit kam seine Mutter wieder ins Zimmer.

„Sandy holt uns einen Cafe. Möchtest du alleine mit ihr sein?"

„Ja das wäre gut."

Kirsten wollte gerade den Raum verlassen. „Mum? Danke dass ihr dabei seid und mich wieder einmal so unterstützt."

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an doch er hatte nur Augen für die Schlafende also verlies sie den Raum. Nun war er allein mit ihr. Er machte sich große Sorgen um sie. Das hatte er schon immer doch jetzt wo er sie so sah hasste er sich dass er ihr nicht früher geholfen hatte.

Plötzlich fing Marissa an sich zu bewegen. Ryan wusste dass es jetzt noch ungefähr zwanzig Minuten dauern würde bis sie wach war. Unglaublich dass er das noch wusste. Er hatte sich früher immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht sie mit dieser Schlafgewohnheit auf zu ziehen. Und wirklich wachte sie wie schon immer nach der gleichen Zeit auf. Ryan setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Sie sollte erst einmal richtig wach werden.

Er konnte sehen wie sie ihre Augen aufschlug und sich wie immer in Richtung Fenster drehte. Sie liebte es als erstes das Meer zu sehen wenn sie aufwachte doch hier gab es kein Meer doch anscheinend tat sie es einfach aus Gewohnheit. Sie blinzelte in die immer strahlende Sonne Kaliforniens und setzte sich langsam auf.

Sie musste ihn aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen haben denn plötzlich fuhr sie herum und ein kleiner Aufschrei entfuhr ihrem Mund. Ryan lächelte sie an. Sie sagte kein Wort. Marissa konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sie musste noch nicht ganz wach sein. Das war nicht möglich!

„Hi Marissa!"

Oh Gott er war es wirklich so konnte nur er „hi" sagen. Sie war wie immer schon von nur einem Wörtchen von ihm total schwach geworden. Sie musste etwas sagen irgendetwas. In ihrem Kopf begannen sich Worte zu bilden aber keines wollte über ihre Lippen.

„Bist du es wirklich?"

Nein das war etwas ganz dummes! Warum hatte sie nur so eine dämliche Frage gestellt obwohl er es doch ganz offensichtlich war! Ryan musste grinsen.

„Für dich bin ich wer du willst!"

Da war es wieder dieses Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl dass er nur für sie existierte und dieser Satz war das schönste was sie in den letzten vier Jahren gehört hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an. Plötzlich schien es ganz leicht mit ihm zu reden. „

Woher wusstest du dass ich hier bin?"

„Eine Schwester hat mich angerufen und es mir gesagt."

„Aber woher kannte sie dich?" Marissa war verwirrt.

„Du musst meinen Namen öfters erwähnt haben."

Ryan wollte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen weil er sie nicht verängstigen wollte. Sie wusste nichts von diesen Anfällen.

„Oh ja das ist möglich."

Sie schwiegen sich eine ganze Weile an.

„Ryan?"

„Ja?"

„Es ist schön dass du da bist."

Er lächelte sie glücklich an. Auch er war froh.

„Hast du etwas von Sum gehört?"

„Nein tut mir leid. Die Trennung von Seth hast du doch sicher noch mit bekommen oder?"

„Ja."

„Jetzt wohnt sie glaube ich an der Ostküste aber mehr weis ich auch nicht."

„Schon komisch das die fantastischen vier jetzt alles andere als fantastisch sind, oder."

„Ach das war doch immer nur das Gerede von Seth."

„Ja dein Bruder hatte schon einen Schaden. Wie geht's ihm denn?"

Ryan schluckte. „Wir wissen es nicht. Er hat sich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht gemeldet."

„Oh, tut mir leid."

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile doch dann kam das Abendessen und Ryan verabschiedete sich.

„Kommst du wieder?"

„Klar. Ich würde dich doch nicht alleine lassen."

Marissa sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an und er küsste sie bevor er wusste was er da tat auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum.

**Freue mich wie immer über eure Reviews!**


	11. Und noch ein Krankenbesuch

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt geört nicht mir!**

**So qwas lange währt wird endlich gut...oder so ähnlich. Hier also schon wieder ein Kapitel im Krankenhaus. Ich hab mich natürlich auch wieder ser übereure Reviews gefreut! Viel Spass mit Kapitel 11...**

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Und noch ein Krankenbesuch...**

„Was? Anna Stern?"

„Kennst du sie?"

„Kennen ist doch wohl leicht untertrieben!"

Mish warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu machte aber eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und meinte nur:

„Nachher! Jetzt müssen wir zu erst ins St. Luke"

Seth nickte nur und warf einen Schein auf den Tisch. Gemeinsam stürzten sie aus dem Cafe in Richtung Parkplatz.

„Summer vergessen so ein Blödsinn...jetzt wo Anna wieder da ist...Shit...alles so kompliziert. Warum Anna?...kann sie denn keine andere Freundin haben? Das ist so typisch für mich...Thanksgiving Revival...das gibt's doch nicht...aber Summer ist weit weg jetzt gibt es nur noch Anna...verdammt und Mish natürlich...es wird einfach nicht besser..."

„Seth Cohen!"

Seth horchte auf und sah dass sie am Wagen angekommen waren.

„Was murmelst du da die ganze Zeit vor dich hin? Ich bin schon nervös genug!"

„Oh!" Hatte er wirklich gemurmelt? Er sollte aufpassen was er sagte! Sollte er Mish von seiner Zeit mit Anna erzählen? Vielleicht nicht gleich. Sie schaffte es ja kaum mit dem Schlüssel das Zündschloss zu treffen. Aber was wenn Anna ihn sah und es ihr dann noch schlechter gehen würde? Kranke Laute dürfen sich nicht aufregen. Verdammt da hatte wohl jemand zuviel Emergency Room gesehen. Er konnte ja erst einmal herausfinden wie es ihr geht und dann immer noch entscheiden ob er Mish etwas sagen sollte und ob er sie sehen wollte. Ach was sehen wollte er sie auf jeden Fall die Frage war was sie wollte oder was für sie gut war.

Das St. Luke lag auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Sie brauchten fast eine Stunde durch den dichten Verkehr der Innenstadt.

Als das im Vergleich zu den Wolkenkratzern die es umgaben recht kleine Gebäude auftauchte machte Seth Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Nie hatte er Anna vergessen. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder von ihrer letzten Begegnung auf als er versucht hatte sie aufzuhalten er wollte nicht dass sie ging! Niemand hatte ihn je so gut verstanden wie sie. Es hätte vermutlich nie mit ihnen funktioniert.

Summer hatte es immer wieder geschafft ihn davon zu überzeugen und doch verband ihn mit Anna etwas ganz Besonderes. Sum hatte es nie verstanden doch er wusste es seit dem Tag an dem sie ihn verlassen hatte um wieder zu ihrer Familie zu fliegen.

„Willst du hier sitzen bleiben und den Baum anstarren oder schaffst du es dich von ihm los zureißen?"

Seth fuhr hoch. Sie standen auf dem Parkplatz und Mish trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Wagentür. Sie war nicht absichtlich so bissig, das wusste er. Er sah die Angst in ihrem Gesicht die sie befallen hatte seit der Anruf kam. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht so auf seinen Gedanken konzentrieren er musste jetzt für sie da sein. Schnell stieg er aus und umrundete das Fahrzeug. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie schluchzte kurz auf.

„Hey die Schwester hat doch nicht gesagt dass sie im Sterben liegt. Komm schon wahrscheinlich langweilt sie sich schon wieder oder liest irgendeinen Comic."

Mish nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie das Krankenhaus.

Am Empfang wusste man bereits dass sie kommen würden und sie wurden von einer Schwester auf die Intensivstation gebracht. Seth spürte wie sich einige Dinge in ihm verkrampften und auch Mish schnappte nach Luft als sie bemerkte wo sie eigentlich war. Seth drückte leicht ihre Hand um ihr zu zeigen dass er bei ihr war. Vor dem Schwesternzimmer stand schon ein Arzt der sie freundlich in Empfang nahm.

„Guten Tag ich bin Dr. Green der Chefarzt für Neurologie. Sie müssen Miss Baker sein. Wir haben in ihrem Terminkalender den Vermerk für das Treffen heute gefunden und sie sofort benachrichtigt."

„Danke das war sehr nett von ihnen aber was ist den jetzt mit Anna? Können wir zu ihr?"

„Hat man ihnen denn am Telefon nichts gesagt?"

„Nein nur das ich kommen soll. Was ist denn?"

Seth fühlte die Panik die sie ergriff. Natürlich ging es ihm selbst nicht besser aber er Zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Sie hatte einen sehr schweren Autounfall und dadurch einige Brüche und eine Platzwunde."

Seth zog scharf die Luft ein. So schlimm hatte er sich es nicht vorgestellt. Mish zitterte leicht obwohl es sehr warm war. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles."

Seth war klar das Mish nicht mehr die Kraft aufbrachte etwas zu sagen.

„Was meinen sie denn damit?"

„Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen dass ihre Freundin im Koma liegt."

„Was? Aber warum denn?"

„Das ist bis jetzt schwer zu sagen."

Seth nickte automatisch. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt durch diese Nachricht.

„Wollen sie trotzdem zu ihr?"

Wieder nickte er und Dr. Green brachte sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Noch ehe er begriff was er da tat sah er sie. Eindeutig es war Anna. Sie war blass und ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Ausdruck aber es war unverkennbar seine Anna. Die Haare immer noch zu einer Kurzhaarfrisur geschnitten sah sie doch noch genau so aus wie an dem Tag als sie ihn verlassen hatte.

Bei ihrem Anblick gab Mish einen Laut von sich den Seth nicht so ganz deuten konnte. Plötzlich brach sie zusammen und er konnte sie gerade noch unter den Armen fassen und einen schmerzhaften Sturz verhindern.

Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf den Boden und stützte sie von hinten so dass sie aufrecht saß. Schon kam eine Krankenschwester die es beobachtet haben musste um zu helfen. Seth war mit der gesamten Situation überfordert. Er selbst fühlte sich schwach und hilflos dabei musste er jetzt doch für seine Freundin da sein und dann auch noch Anna das war einfach zu viel für ihn.

Dankbar überlies er den Schwestern das Feld. Sie legten Mish auf eine Liege im Schwesternzimmer und gaben ihr ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Langsam erholte sie sich. Seth saß neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand doch es war mehr ein Festhalten um ihm Kraft zu geben als ein Beistand.

Als er sicher war dass es ihr wieder gut ging wollte er zurück zu Anna. Da Mish aber viel zu erschöpft war lies er sie sich ausruhen und machte sich allein auf den Weg.

Er setzte sich auf Annas Bett und begann ihr zu erzählen wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Nach einer Weile hörte er ein Geräusch an der Tür. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Das konnte doch nicht Mish sein oder? Was würde sie denken wenn sie ihn gehört hatte? Oh nein das konnte nicht sein nicht auch noch das.

Das alles schoss ihm im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf. Als er die Person an der Tür erkannte atmete er erleichtert aus.

„Hallo Dr. Green."

Der Arzt nickte nur.

„Weiß man schon wie die Chancen stehen dass sie wieder aufwacht?"

Der Arzt betrat langsam das Zimmer.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Es sind natürlich noch nicht alle Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen da aber es sieht nicht gut aus."

Seth schnappte nach Luft. Anna sah doch so lebendig aus wie wenn sie nur tief schlafen würde. Dr. Green umrundete das Bett und kontrollierte die Anzeigen auf den Geräten an die sie angeschlossen war.

„Sie hat einen sehr niedrigen Blutdruck. Das ist etwas was uns Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Außerdem glauben wir das Etwas mit einem Nerv im Gehirn nicht ganz in Ordnung ist. Das kann man aber erst bei der morgigen Untersuchung feststellen. Es tut mir sehr leid sie scheinen sie wirklich gern zu haben."

Seth nickte und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Als er wieder vor dem Krankenhaus war und die frische Luft einatmete kam es ihm so vor als ob das alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre. Denn wie konnte denn die Sonne so scheinen und die Welt sich einfach so weiter drehen wenn solche Sachen passierten. Mish ging es schon deutlich besser aber Seth wollte auf keinen Fall dass sie so autofuhr also setzte er sich hinters Steuer.

Keiner sagte etwas und Seth bemerkte erst als er vor seinem Haus die Einfahrt hochfuhr wo er eigentlich war. Da er seine Freundin jetzt auf keinen Fall alleine lassen konnte nahm er sie mit ins Haus ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen sie heim zu fahren. Mish ging wie hypnotisiert ins Wohnzimmer nahm sich einen Whisky aus der Bar und lies sich auf die Couch fallen.

Seth wollte ihr schon folgen als er aus dem Augenwinkel die rote Lampe an seinem Anrufbeantworter blinken sah.

„Sie haben eine neue Nachricht. Hey Seth ich bin's Ryan. Du hör mal unsere Eltern machen sich langsam sorgen du könntest dich echt mal melden. Marissa ist wieder da und ach vergiss es vielleicht hast du ja auch Zeit mal runter zufahren. Ciao."

Seth starrte ungläubig das Telefon an.Plötzlich überfiel ihn Heimweh. Er hatte sich geschworen Newport hinter sich zu lassen doch er wusste auch dass ihm und Mish es gut tun würde ein wenig aus der Stadt zu kommen. Kurz entschlossen ging er ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey was hältst du davon weg zufahren?"

**Reed and Review please!**


	12. Zurück nach OC

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**Vielen dank für die Review hab mich wieder sehr darüber gefreut und willkommen!**

**Also das Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang aber sol auch nur als eine Art Überbrückung dienen. Hoffe es gefällt euch und würde mich freuen wenn ihr eine Review hinterlasst!**

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Zurück nach O.C.**

Jerry brachte gerade die Koffer ins Auto als er plötzlich einen lauten Schlag hörte.

„Sum alles ok bei dir?"

Keine Antwort.

„Sum bist du jetzt fertig?"

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Gut dann eben nicht."

Brummte er vor sich hin und verstaute die schweren Koffer im Kofferraum seines Wagens. Auf dem Rückweg ging er durch die Küche um zu sehen ob Summer es nun endlich geschafft hatte die Cohens anzurufen.

Doch was er da sah lies in vor Schreck erstarren. Summer lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und das Telefon war ihr aus der Hand gefallen und lag jetzt neben ihr. Aus dem Hörer vernahm er das Rufen einer Frau.

Jerry konnte sich nicht entscheiden was er zu erst tun sollte das Telefon abnehmen oder Summer helfen. Er entschied sich für beides. Er kniete sich hinter Summer und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und nahm den Hörer vom Boden.

„Hallo. Mit wem spreche ich den."

"Hi, ich bin die Schwiegertochter der Cohens was ist den mit Summer?"

„Es geht ihr gut hat sie dir schon alles gesagt?"

„Ja."

„Ok wir machen uns dann auf den Weg zum Flughafen bis heute Abend."

„Ciao."

Jerry legte das Telefon beiseite. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er überlegt ob er etwas sagen sollte hatte sich dann aber entschieden die Frau am Telefon nicht unnötig aufzuregen da sie anscheinend Summer kannte. Seine Freundin hatte sich zu bewegen begonnen und er sprach sie vorsichtig an.

„Hey Sum, los mach die Augen auf."

Summer wollte sich aufsetzten doch Jerry drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach unten. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Jerry legte ihren Kopf behutsam auf den Boden und brachte ihr etwas zu trinken. Ganz vorsichtig half er ihr sich aufzurichten und gab ihr das Glas.

„Das ist ja nur Wasser!"

Jerry schaute überrascht an.

„Klar was dachtest du was ich dir gebe? Bier?"

„Bier? Pfh! Ich brauch jetzt was starkes Scotch wäre nicht übel oder Wodka."

„Summer alles klar mit dir? Was war denn du wolltest doch nur bei den Cohens anrufen und als ich wieder kam lagst du hier auf dem Boden. Geht es dir gut?"

„Mir geht es gut! Aber Marissa nicht!"

Jerry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Was?"

„Sie haben sie mit einer Überdosis gefunden. Sie liegt jetzt im Krankenhaus. Mehr weis ich nicht..."

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Klar."

Summer schob unwirsch seine helfende Hand beiseite und stand wackelig auf. Sie hielt sich noch einen Moment am Tresen fest und ging dann zielstrebig in Richtung Haustür.

„Hast du alles?"

„Ähm noch nicht ganz ich war gerade dabei als ich dich gefunden hab."

„Aha dann beeil dich jetzt mal!"

Jerry wusste dass sie sich hilflos gefühlt hatte und das war etwas was Summer verabscheute also versuchte sie jetzt betont selbstsicher zu sein. Aber das würde sich legen wenn sie erst einmal unterwegs waren. Also fügte er sich und brachte ihr restliches Gepäck nach draußen.

In der Abfertigungshalle des Flughafens herrschte ein reger Betrieb und Summer ging es zwischen den vielen Menschen schnell wieder besser. Sie konnte sich sogar um einige Plätze nach vorn schieben am Check in was ihr ein Gefühl von Stärke vermittelte.

Im Flieger saß sie am Fenster und sah den Flughafenangestellten zu wie sie aufgeregt um die Maschine herum liefen.

„Findest du es nicht auch immer wieder erstaunlich dass bei so vielen Menschen immer jeder weis was er zutun hat um dieses Ding hier in die Luft zu kriegen?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und bemerkte erst jetzt das ihr Freund sie besorgt ansah.

„Hey was hast du?"

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja. Wirklich."

„Du hast mich nämlich ganz schön erschreckt weist du!"

„Ich weiß! Aber das war irgendwie alles zu viel. Zuerst die ganze Aufregung wegen Newport und jetzt auch noch Marissa."

„Ich versteh dich aber jetzt sind wir ja bald da und dann wird alles wieder ruhiger."

Summer lachte laut auf.

„Ruhig sagst du? Du warst noch nie in Newport das merkt man. Seit ich vierzehn bin war es dort nie ruhig und davor hab ich nur nichts davon mitbekommen. Es gibt dort einfach keine Ruhe! Diese Stadt schläft nie!"

„Hey konntest du mir das nicht früher sagen?"

Summer lachte wieder. Und schaute weiter aus dem Fenster. Er hatte recht wen sie erst einmal da wäre würde es besser werden. Sie konnte nach Marissa sehn und würde sich vielleicht sogar wieder ein wenig wie zu hause fühlen.

Als sie am Abend in L.A. landeten war sie sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher. Wie würden sie die Cohens aufnehmen nach dem was sie Seth angetan hatte. Darüber hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie nachgedacht. Aber das war ein ernsthaftes Problem. Naja vielleicht würde auch niemand kommen um sie abzuholen und dann konnten sie immer noch in einem Hotel wohnen.

Doch diese Vermutung erwies sich schnell als falsch denn als sie ihr Gepäck bekommen hatten und die Flughafenhalle betraten sah Summer schon von weitem Sandys schwarzen Haarschopf der wie sie feststellte doch schon ein paar graue Strähnen hatte.

„Summer!"

Sandy kam als er sie sah auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Summer war verwirrt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. War er den gar nicht wütend weil sie seinen Sohn einfach so verlassen hatte? Summer schüttelte den Gedanken ab und freute sich über die schöne Begrüßung. Als Sandy sie wieder los lies wandte er sich ihrer Begleitung zu.

„Hallo sie müssen der Glückspilz sein der jetzt von Summer drangsaliert wird."

Er zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu.

„Ja so könnte man es wohl nennen. Ich bin Jerry."

„Gut dann bin ich Sandy. Freut mich!"

Summer sah von einem zum andern. Na da hatten sich zwei gefunden. War O.C. nicht herrlich!

„Gut dann bringen wir mal eure ... Summer was um alles in der Welt hast du denn alles dabei?"

„Ach nur das Wichtigste." Erwiderte sie unschuldig.

„Gut dann versuchen wir mal das alles in mein Auto zu packen."

Summer grinste und Jerry schob den Gepäckwagen Richtung Ausgang.

Als sie vom Flughafenparkplatz fuhren lies Summer die Scheibe herunter und streckte wie ein kleines Kind den Kopf durch das Fenster. Sie konnte gar nicht genug sehen. Wie lange war es her dass sie zum letzten mal durch LA gefahren war.

Ihre Haare wehten im Fahrtwind und sie genoss es wieder Kalifornische Luft zu spüren. Nie hätte sie gedacht dass ihr das alles so sehr fehlen würde. Sie sagte nichts aber sie musste keine Sekunde länger bleiben um zu wissen dass sie hier zuhause war und hier auch wieder leben wollte!

Als die ersten Häuser von Newport in Sicht kamen quietschte Summer vor Freude. Sie war wirklich wieder daheim. Es sah alles noch genau so aus wie an dem Tag als sie es verlassen hatte.

Sandy lachte auf „Hey Summer alles in Ordnung bei dir? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht."

Summer zog den Kopf zurück und sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Sie musste kein Wort sagen Sandy verstand sie auch so. Er hatte es selbst schon erlebt. Man konnte Newport hassen aber trotzdem nirgendwo anders so glücklich sein. Summer hätte noch Stunden einfach durch die Stadt fahren können. Es war so wunderbar wieder hier zu sein wo man alles kannte wo man nur bei einer Straße schon ins Träumen geriet weil eine Erinnerung daran hing.

Das alles hatte sie die letzten Jahre so sehr vermisst ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Doch irgendwann fuhren sie dann doch die Auffahrt zu den Cohens hoch und sie konnte nicht anders sie musste an ihn denken. Jeder Zentimeter dieses Weges erinnerte sie an ihn. Aber es war nicht schlimm denn sie war ja wieder zuhause.

**So jetzt ist sie wieder da! Read and Review please!**


	13. Welcome to the oc

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**Ja lange hat es gedauert aber nun ist es fertig. Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich wie immer sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Wiedersehen im hause Cohen**

Auf dem Heimweg sprach keiner ein Wort. Alle waren noch ganz eingenommen von dem Geschehen im Krankenhaus.

Ryan konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Er hatte sie wieder gesehen. Er hatte wirklich Marissa wieder gesehen. Nach all den Jahren in denen er jeden Tag an sie gedacht hatte, sich gefragt hatte wo sie war und was sie tat, hatte er sie nun endlich wieder.

Es kam ihm vor als ob die letzten Jahre gar nicht mehr existierten. Bisher hatte es für ihn immer nur eine Zeit mit und eine Zeit ohne Marissa gegeben aber jetzt war es nur noch mit Marissa, alles andere war unwichtig. Erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf. Was um alles in der Welt dachte er da eigentlich gerade?

Er hatte doch heute morgen noch allen erklärt, dass es keine Gefahr für seine Ehe darstellen würde, wenn sie wieder in sein Leben trat. Doch schon nach der ersten kurzen Begegnung schien es für ihn nichts anderes mehr zu geben!

Seine Eltern hatten es mal wieder gewusst. Sie hatten ihn gewarnt doch Ryan der sein Leben ja ach so toll im Griff hatte wusste es besser! Hätte er es nicht tun sollen? Doch natürlich! Es war so schön sie wieder zusehen und er war sich sicher, dass er sich sein restliches Leben nur Vorwürfe gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht versucht hätte ihr zu helfen.

Ach wie schön Newport doch wieder war! Oh nein nicht schon wieder was tat er da nur? Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte es nicht ändern er musste einfach an sie denken an früher als sie noch auf der Highschool waren. Ja das war schon eine tolle Zeit...

Erst als Sandy den Wagen vor dem Haus parkte fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte ja eine Familie Jen und einen Sohn! Er hatte sie tatsächlich vergessen. Beschämt sah er zu Boden. Seine Mum bemerkte es.

„Hey Schatz! Du denkst an sie, nicht war?"

Ryan nickte nur schuldbewusst.

„Ja das wird nicht einfach aber du liebst doch Jen oder? Du wirst das schon schaffen!"

Ryan zweifelte zwar noch daran schenkte aber seiner Mutter trotzdem ein kleines Lächeln das sie erleichtert erwiderte. Doch kaum waren sie im Haus als Jen auch schon aus der Küche sprang.

„Hey Honey!"

Sie küsste ihn kurz und stand dann aufgeregt vor ihnen.

„Stellt euch vor wer gerade angerufen hat? Summer! Sie kommt heute noch aus Florida und sie hat gefragt ob Sandy sie vom Flughafen abholen könnte!"

„Was?"

Kam es von allen drei Cohens zusammen. Jen nickte ganz aufgeregt und sah die Familie gespannt an.

„Ich fass es nicht Summer kommt zurück! Das ist einfach unglaublich!"

Sandy war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Er hatte Summer schon immer gemocht und nie verstanden warum sein Sohn sie verlassen hatte.

„Ja und wann kommen sie?" wollte Kirsten nicht weniger begeistert als ihr Mann wissen.

„Um neun. Und sie kommt nicht allein sondern mit so einem Jerry."

Ryans Eltern sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Jerry? Aha, na dann werden wir mal was zu essen bestellen und den Tisch decken. Sandy fährst du dann gleich wieder rein?"

Kirsten war sichtbar froh wenigstens Summer wieder zu sehen, wenn es schon Seth nicht schaffte sie zu besuchen.

„Jetzt schon? Sie kommen doch erst um neun."

„Sandy es ist Feierabendverkehr. Und du willst sie ja nicht warten lassen oder?"

Kirsten rollte mit den Augen und Sandy machte sich wiederwillig und unter weiterem Protest auf den Weg. Ein Schrei aus der Küche lies sie zusammen fahren.

Tom war beleidigt weil man ihn so lange alleine gelassen hatte. Ryan lachte und hob ihn aus seinem Hochstuhl.

„Na Kleiner interessiert sich wieder niemand für dich. Stell dir vor Summer kommt. Sie ist sozusagen deine Tante." Tom quietschte vergnügt als Ryan ihn ein wenig in die Luft warf.

Kirsten und Jen lehnten in der Tür und betrachteten Ryan mit seinem Sohn. Jen schluckte schwer.

„Und wie war es im Krankenhaus hat er sich gefreut sie wieder zusehen?"

„Natürlich hat er das. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Siehst du nicht wie er sich an Tom freut? Er würde euch niemals verlassen."

Beruhigend legte Kirsten ihrer Schwiegertochter eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm lass uns schauen was wir bestellen. Chinesisch oder was vom Mexikaner?"

„Mexikaner ganz klar."

Als Ryan das Geräusch von Reifen vor dem Haus hörte setze er schnell Tom in seinen Laufstall und rannte zur Tür. Er wusste nicht warum aber er hatte das Gefühl wenn jemand ihm in seiner Situation helfen konnte, dann Summer.

Kirsten und Jen mussten es auch gehört haben, denn sie kamen sofort aus der Küche gestürmt. Zu dritt standen sie vor der Tür und starrten das Auto an und dann ging die Tür auf. Summer war wieder da. Kirsten fiel ihr sofort um den Hals.

„Oh mein Gott es ist so toll das du wieder da bist du hast uns so gefehlt."

Summer noch etwas überrumpelt von der stürmischen Begrüßung lächelte nur.

„Ja da ist sie wieder und wenn ihr, ihr Gepäck seht wisst ihr dass sie sich kaum verändert hat."

Lachte Sandy und öffnete den Kofferraum.

„Ach er übertreibt. Aber es ist einfach unglaublich wieder hier zu sein."

Summer konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

„Hey Sum! Schön dass du da bist."

Auch wenn Ryan nicht so wie Kirsten über sie herfiel wusste Summer dass er sich noch mehr freute als sie. So gut kannte sie ihn noch. Ja sie waren im letzten Jahr vor ihrer Trennung viel zusammen was sie kaum für möglichgehalten hätte. Sie und Chino. Ryan hatte Coop nicht mehr und Summer half ihm in dieser Zeit oft wenn Jen nicht da war.

Doch als sie Ryan in die Augen sah spürte sie, dass da noch was war. Mehr als die Freude über ihre Ankunft und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein.

„Coop!"

Das hatte sie über die Aufregung wieder in der Stadt zu sein wirklich für einige Zeit vergessen. Ryan nickte nur und deutete ihr zu schweigen. Summer, die erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie das laut gesagt hatte, sah sich um ob die andern es bemerkt hatten aber die hatten sich auf Jerry gestürzt und bombadierten ihn mit Fragen.

„Ähm sollten wir nicht lieber rein gehen und erst mal was essen?" schlug Ryan vor um Jerry zu erlösen.

„Ja das ist eine gute Idee und soll ich euch was sagen ihr könnt alles essen nichts davon habe ich gekocht."

Summer lachte. Ja soviel chinesisch wie bei den Cohens hatte sie noch nirgendwo sonst gegessen.

Als sie alle um den Tisch in der Küche saßen und mexikanisches Essen in sich rein schlangen. Konnte es Summer immer noch kaum glauben. Es kam ihr vor als wäre sie nie weg gewesen.

„Sum jetzt sag uns doch mal wie du eigentlich nach Florida gekommen bist."

„Nun also was wisst ihr denn von Seth?"

Alle sahen sich leichtverunsichert an. Bis Sandy das Wort ergriff:

„Also nun ja wir wissen das er die Beziehung beendet hat und du daraufhin gemeint hast du bräuchtest jetzt Abstand."

Summer konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Das hatte er ihnen erzählt? Aber warum? Was hatte er für einen Grund sie nicht als das Böse in Person darzustellen was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja auch gewesen war? Das war auch die Erklärung warum die Cohens immer noch so nett zu ihr waren. Summer schluckte und begann zu erzählen.

„Also ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich wusste nur: ich wolle weg. Also bin ich zum Flughafen gefahren. Der nächste Flieger ging nach Orlando als kaufte ich mir ein Ticket und flog hin. Dort bin ich dann ziemlich orientierungslos durch die Straßen gelaufen. Irgendwann hab ich mir dann ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Ich beschloss erst einmal Urlaub zu machen und zwar von allem.

Eines Tages stand dann eine Stellenanzeige in der Zeitung bei einer Redaktion in der Stadt und ich hab mich beworben. Die haben mich genommen und dann war klar: ich bleibe in Orlando. Ich hab mir eine Wohnung gekauft und einige Wochen später war ich mit ein paar Kollegen nach der Arbeit noch etwas trinken und die Bar in der wir waren ist Jerrys zweites Zuhause. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt und ich hatte plötzlich ein ganz neues Leben."

Die Cohens waren beeindruckt so etwas hätten sie Summer gar nicht zugetraut.

Als sie fertig waren mit dem Essen räumten Jen und Kirsten den Tisch ab, während der Rest ins Wohnzimmer ging. Summer war total hingerissen von Tom. Sie konnte gar nicht genug von ihm kriegen. Bis Ryan irgendwann meinte er müsse langsam mal ins Bett.

„ Oh darf ich ihn schlafen legen?"

„Gut aber ich komme mit."

Meinte Ryan und gab Summer durch einen Blick zu verstehen dass sie dann gleich reden könnten. Summer nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben um Tom in sein Reisekinderbett dass immer bei den Cohens bereitstand zu legen.

**Also R&R**


	14. Mehr als jemals zuvor!

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**Danke für die lieben Reviews! Würde mich auch für dieses hier über eure Kommentare oder eure Kritik freuen... also viel Spaß beim lesen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Mehr als jemals zuvor!**

„Er ist so goldig und er sieht genau so aus wie du!"

Summer war immer noch ganz eingenommen von Tom. Ryan lächelte was bei ihm ja doch eher eine Seltenheit ist.

„Ja er ist toll. Ich glaube ohne ihn hätte ich vieles nicht so gut überstanden."

Summer sah die Trauer in seinen Augen und bekam richtig Angst.

„Du wolltest doch über etwas reden."

Ryan nickte nur. Sie wusste dass sie ihn jetzt nicht drängen durfte sonst würde er nie etwas sagen. Also setzte sie sich auf das Gästebett und wartete. Ryan ging unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Er wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal woher sie das mit Marissa wusste und wie viel. Er war noch nie gut im Reden aber er musste jetzt. Er konnte es ja schlecht Jen erzählen, nein Summer war seine einzige Chance die Dinge wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Summer wusste er suchte nach Worten immer wieder sah er sie verzweifelt an.

„Du hast heute Coop wiedergesehen nicht war?"

Ryan froh das sie es ihm leichter machte nickte.

„Jen hat es mir am Telefon erzählt, dass sie im Krankenhaus ist und ihr dort seid. War ein ganz schöner Schock."

Ryan nickte. Sie hatte jetzt alles gesagt jetzt war er an der Reihe.

„Oh Summer ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich dir das alles erklären soll!"

„Hey Chino, jetzt mal ganz ruhig. Du musst nicht viel erklären sag einfach was du denkst."

Und plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Sum es ist so furchtbar. Ich hab all die Jahre jeden Tag an sie gedacht. Gehofft dass es ihr gut geht, dass sie jemanden gefunden hat mit dem sie glücklich ist und jetzt ist sie wieder da verdammt es ist einfach so kompliziert. Ich wollte zu ihr alle haben sie gesagt: Ryan pass auf das könnte nicht gut für deine Familie sein. Und ich wusste es wieder besser ich wollte zu ihr wollte ihr helfen, sie wieder sehen und das hab ich auch. Summer sie sieht so winzig aus. So ängstlich, so hilflos. Du hättest sie sehen müssen wie sie da lag und geschlafen hat. Und ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken überall sehe ich sie.

Wenn ich das Haus hier anschaue sehe ich sie vor mir wie sie an der Einfahrt stand und auf Luke gewartet hat. Wenn ich im Haus bin ist sie über all vor dem Fernseher sie spielt Playstation mit Seth, sie deckt den Tisch mit meiner Mum und erzählt Dad was ihr gerade auf dem Herzen liegt. Sie ist über all. Egal was ich mache ich werde sie einfach nicht los und ich bin mir auch gar nicht sicher ob ich das überhaupt will. Summer hilf mir! Bitte! "

Erschöpft sackte er neben ihr auf dem Bett zusammen. Summer, die Ryan hatte noch nie so viel sagen hören kam sich ein wenig hilflos vor. Was war nur mit ihm passiert. Ryan der früher immer so stark war saß nun neben ihr wie ein kleines Kind das Hilfe suchte. Ohne viel zu überleben nahm sie ihn in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ist doch in Ordnung. Du konntest nicht wissen dass dich das so mitnimmt. Das konnte keiner."

„Doch meine Eltern haben es gewusst und Jen auch, auch wenn sie nichts gesagt hat. Alle haben es gewusst."

„Wenn ich da gewesen wäre hätte ich gesagt du sollst zu ihr gehen. Ich hätte es gewollt."

„Danke."

Nuschelte Ryan an ihrer Schulter. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile so da. Jeder dachte an die Zeit in der sie immer zu viert etwas unternommen haben. Summer seufzte.

„Das war eine Zeit. Nicht zufassen, dass das alles vorbei ist."

Ryan löste sich von ihr und schaute zu Boden.

„Summer ich hab Jen vergessen. Und Tom auch."

„Was?"

„Ja als wir im Krankenhaus waren gab es nur noch mich und sie und auch auf dem Heimweg. Ich bin richtig erschrocken als wir wieder hier waren und sie mir wieder eingefallen sind!"

„Ryan? Liebst du sie noch?"

Ryan sah sie an und ohne überlegen zu müssen sagte er: „Mehr als jemals zuvor!"

Summer sah ihn an und verstand jetzt was das in seinen Augen war. Es war diese Absolute Verzweiflung angesichts einer Situation die einfach zu viel für ihn war. Doch sie verstand ihn. Sie wusste nicht was passieren würde wenn sie je wieder Seth sah und sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Nie würde sie ihn wieder sehen. Beim Abendessen hatte ihr Jen erzählt, dass er in San Francisco leben würde und sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Also standen die Chancen gut dass es funktionierte. Auch wenn sie nicht verstand warum er seinen Eltern das antat. Und doch wusste sie dass es ihr vermutlich nicht besser ergehen würde als Ryan jetzt.

„Wirst du wieder ins Krankenhaus gehen?"

„Ich denke schon...Ich glaube ich kann gar nicht anders. Es ist wie eine Sucht. Verstehst du?"

„Ja ich versteh dich oder wenigstens denke ich das ich das tue."

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile so auf dem Bett nebeneinander und schauten Tom zu wie er friedlich schlief. Irgendwie war es ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass es noch Menschen gab, auch wenn sie so kleine waren wie er, die keine Probleme hatte außer vielleicht die Frage was sie essen wollte. Es gab ihnen Hoffnung, dass irgendwann vielleicht alles wieder normal werden würde auch wenn sie es sich jetzt schlecht vorstellen konnten.

Nach einiger Zeit, keiner von beiden hätte sagen können ob es eine Stunde, zwei oder vielleicht nur zehn Minuten waren stand Ryan auf und stellte das Babyfon auf einen kleinen Tisch neben Toms Bettchen.

„Lass uns wieder nach unten gehen. Bestimmt haben sie Jerry schon wieder voll mit Beschlag belegt und fragen ihn nach dem Namen seiner ersten Klassenlehrerin."

Summer lachte. „Oh ja deine Familie ist da gnadenlos."

Sie war schon fast an der Tür als

„Sum?"

„Ja?"

„Er ist übrigens ganz in Ordnung."

Summer lächelte und nickte. Sie wusste das es ein Kompliment war auch wenn Ryan sich mal wieder eher wage ausgedrückt hatte. Doch sie sah auch ganz deutlich dass er dachte

„Aber an Seth wird er nie herankommen."

Er würde es ihr nie sagen aber er hatte recht. Als sie nach unten kamen wurde ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Die Cohens saßen links und rechts von Jerry und ließen ihm kaum Zeit um Luft zu holen. Jen saß ihnen gegenüber in einem Sessel und betrachtete das ganze mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Nie würde sie ihren ersten Abend hier vergessen. Sie kam sich vor als hätte sie sonst was verbrochen.

Doch jetzt war sie ein fester Bestandteil dieser Familie worüber sie mehr als nur froh war. Ihre Mutter hatte sie alleine aufgezogen sodass sie nie eine richtige Familie gehabt hatte doch hier bei den Cohens hatte sie endlich das gefunden was sie sich als Kind immer gewünscht hatte. Aber sie hatte Angst. Angst das alles zu verlieren, wenn Ryan endlich merken würde wie sehr er Marissa noch liebte.

„Oh man Schatz haben sie dich genervt?"

Summer drängte sich neben Jerry auf die Couch.

„Nein es geht. Noch lebe ich ja! Die Kinder sind oft viel schlimmer."

„Oh Summer ich finde es ja so toll dass er Kinderarzt ist."

Kirsten war total hingerissen von ihrem neuen Freund.

„Summer du hast uns noch gar nicht erzählt was du hier tust."

Sandy der jetzt anscheinend mit Jerry fertig war nahm sich jetzt die nächste vor. Summer spürte wie Jerry nach ihrer Hand suchte und sie festhielt.

„Ja also ich soll hier arbeiten..."

„Was?"

Kam es wieder einstimmig von den Cohens.

„ Ja sie wollen hier eine neue Redaktion haben und ich soll die Chefredakteurin sein."

„Summer das ist ja großartig!"

„Ja ich weiß. Am Anfang war ich mir gar nicht sicher ob ich das kann ich wollte eigentlich nie wieder hier her aber jetzt wo ich hier bin. Hey es ist mein zu hause!"

Kirsten stand auf und nahm Summer in die Arme.

„Na dann willkommen daheim!"

Summer war trotz der ganzen Probleme um Coop glücklich. Sie wusste dass sie es den Cohens irgend wann einmal sagen musste, dass es ganz anders gewesen ist zwischen ihr und Seth aber das konnte warten, aber bis dieser Zeitpunkt kam waren sie für sie da.

„Ich werde sofort das Poolhaus herrichten. Ihr bleibt hier bis ihr eine Wohnung habt das versteht sich ja."

Kirsten war voller Eifer endlich würde das Haus wieder voll werden!

„Mum wäre es in Ordnung wenn wir heute Nacht auch hier bleiben würden?"

„Natürlich Schatz was denkst du denn?"

Ryan wollte heute nicht nach hause. Er mochte sein Haus am Meer, klar er hatte es selbst gebaut aber an solchen Tagen wie heute brauchte er seine Eltern um sich auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

„Oh man ich geh dann mal nach oben. Kommst du auch bald Ryan?"

Jen gähnte ausgiebig.

„Geh schon mal vor ich bleibe noch ein bisschen."

Ein bisschen war leicht untertrieben. Sie redeten noch bis spät in die Nacht bis Summer fast während dem Reden einschlief und Jerry meinte, dass sie jetzt vielleicht schlafen gehen sollte es wäre immerhin ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Und so verbrachte Summer ihre erste Nacht in Newport. Kurz vor dem einschlafen dachte sie nur noch.

„Ich werde nie wieder von her weggehen!"

**Also R&R!**


	15. Zurück ins Leben!

**Also alles was euch hier bekan vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**Was ich schon länger mal sagen wollte das Ende der dritten Staffel habe ich beschlossen zu ignorieren! Weil sosnt das ganze hier ja keinen Sinn machen würde! Ich glaube auch für die jenigen die es noch nicht kennen habe ich nicht zu viel verraten und freut euch es wird nicht schön! **

**So ich wünsch eucht dann mal viel Spass beim lesen und hinterlasst mir bitte mal wieder ein paar Komentare... ist sonst sehr demotivierend!**

* * *

**Kapitel 25: Zurück ins Leben!**

„Wegfahren? Wie meinst du das? Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar das ich hier ein Leben hab und nicht einfach mit dir abhauen kann und überhaupt ist dir bewusst wie lange wir uns überhaupt schon kennen? Außerdem muss ich bei Anna sein. Was ist wenn sie überraschend aufwacht? Sie hat doch hier niemand, ihre ganzen Verwanden wohnen doch alle in Europa sie hat außer uns niemanden sie braucht uns, wie kannst du dann verlangen dass wir weg fahren? Ich glaub ich hab dich falsch eingeschätzt. Ich dachte du wärst für deine Freunde da, aber..."

„Stop!"

Seth musste ihr Einhalt gebieten. Mish sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an und schien in sich zusammen zu fallen wie ein missglücktes Souffle. Sie war völlig am Ende und Seth sah das. Ihre Reaktion auf seine ganz normale Frage war nur der Spiegel ihres seelischen Zustandes. Der Tag war wirklich hart und alles was sie jetzt brauchte war Schlaf das wusste er aber er war so froh gewesen als er die Stimme von Ryan auf seinem Anrufbeantworter gehört hatte.

Es hatte so nach zuhause geklungen, nach Menschen die ihn verstehen und auf ihn aufpassen. Nach Sicherheit und Vertrautem. Schwer atmend lies er sich in den Sessel gegenüber von ihr fallen.

„Hey schau nicht so. Die Welt dreht sich weiter."

In dem Moment als er es gesagt hatte hätte er sich auch schon wieder am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt.

„Was soll das denn bitte schön heißen! Die Welt dreht sich weiter! Kannst du mich den gar nicht verstehen nach dem was dir schon alles passiert ist hätte ich nie gedacht dass du so wenig Verständnis aufbringen kannst für die Leute um dich herum. Ich meine was soll das? Hab ich dir nicht auch versucht zu helfen? Ich dachte das mit uns zwei wird was aber ich glaube ich war einfach zu voreilig warum sollte auch gerade mir so etwas passieren wie die Liebe auf den ersten Blick nein so etwas kann mir nur mit Orlando Bloom passieren wenn ein anschließendes „Cut" fällt! Im realen Leben nicht da gibt es nur Unfälle und Enttäuschungen."

Ihr versagte die Stimme sie konnte einfach nicht mehr das war zu viel! Seth stand auf quetschte sich neben sie auf den Sessel und hob sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie hatte nicht ein mal mehr die Kraft um sich zu wehren. Er schlang seien Arme um sie um sie zu beruhigen.

„Hey ich weiß, dass das blöd von mir war."

Schluchzend nickte sie an seiner Schulter.

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen ich versteh dich für mich war es auch ein Schock aber was Anna jetzt braucht sind starke Freunde die ihr Kraft geben. Das weißt du doch auch!"

Sie rollte sich leicht zusammen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Wie klein sie wirkte wenn sie so da lag.

„Weißt du mein Bruder hat mich angerufen als wir im Krankenhaus waren. Er hat gesagt ich solle mich mal melden. Meine Eltern würden sich Sorgen machen und ich dachte es täte uns ganz gut erst einmal ein bisschen weg zu kommen. Außerdem war ich schon so lange nicht mehr dort und sie fehlen mir langsam. Ich hab es nur gut gemeint ich wollte nichts tun was du nicht willst."

Mish sah zu ihm auf und schämte sich ein wenig. Wie hatte sie nur annehmen können dass er sie nicht verstehen würde oder überhaupt so war. Seth lächelte sie an.

„Hey außerdem könntest du dann endlich sehen wie unglaublich dämlich eine Stadt sein kann."

Mish grinste. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. Er hatte Heimweh auch wenn er es nicht so gesagt hatte war es doch verständlich gewesen.

„Danke."

Nuschelte sie und legte sich wieder hin. Seth sah sie nur an und ihn überkam ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. Wie konnte es sein dass ihm so etwas wundervolles begegnete? Sie war so wunderbar. Sie verstand ihn und er kam sich nicht wie ein Trottel vor wenn er bei ihr war. Es war lange her seit er sich das letzte mal so gefühlt hatte.

„Mish? Weißt du was wir fahren morgen noch mal ins Krankenhaus und besuchen sie dann packen wie und fahren los Richtung O.C. Wenn wirklich etwas ist steigen wir in den nächsten Flieger dann sind wir im Handumdrehen wieder hier und können für sie da sein. Und wenn nichts passiert bekommen wir etwas Abstand von dem hier und du kannst meine Eltern kennen lernen und Ryan und außerdem hat er gemeint Marissa wäre wieder da das wird bestimmt interessant mit ihr und meinem leider ihr total verfallenen Bruder."

Seth stockte. Daran hatte er ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Er war total abgelenkt von Mishs Ausbrüchen. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Er war doch mit Jen verheiratet. Ob das gut ging. Seth wusste genau was passieren würde wenn sein Bruder Marissa wieder sehen würde. Er würde sie sehen und erkennen dass er sie immer noch liebte was er ihm ja schon immer gesagt hatte und Summer auch.

Oh da war schon das nächste Problem Summer ob sie wohl wieder nach Newport gegangen war? Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr mit seiner Familie geredet er wusste nicht mal ob es allen gut ging! Ryan hatte sich auf dem Band so seltsam angehört konnte es sein, dass etwas mit seiner Mutter war. Hatte sie vielleicht wieder angefangen zu trinken weil er sich nicht gemeldet hatte? Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst das er seine Familie in den letzten Monaten einfach vergessen hatte.

Für ihn hatten nur noch seine Comics, die in letzter Zeit auch immer miserabler wurden wie er fand, existiert und natürlich die Clubs in denen er sich Abend für Abend abgelenkt hatte von seinem leeren Leben. Er hatte noch nie seinen Neffen gesehen er wusste überhaupt nur von seiner Existenz weil er eine Karte nach der geburt und zur Taufe bekommen hatte. Aber hatte er sich je gemeldet? Nein. Oh Gott was war er doch bloß für ein Mensch geworden?

In der Highschool war er lange immer allein und er hatte dieses Leben gehasst doch jetzt wo er selbst dafür verantwortlich war hatte er sich wieder ein solches aufgebaut.

„Seth? Geht es dir gut?"

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass Mish sich umgedreht hatte und ihn von unten aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Oh ja natürlich!"

Ja jetzt war es wieder gut er hatte sie und er war wieder unter Menschen er wollte zu seiner Familie und er spürte wie ihn das Leben wieder aufnahm. Mish rollte sich langsam von ihm runter.

„Ich bin ziemlich fertig. Kann ich hier schlafen?"

„Natürlich was denkst du warum ich dich hergebracht habe?"

Seth sah ihr nach wie sie im Bad verschwand und lehnte sich zurück. Oh ja es würde besser werden und auch das mit Anna würde gut werden es musste einfach!

**also R&R!**


	16. Im Land wo Milch und Honig fließen!

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**So in meiner Beschwingtheit vom gestrigen Robbie Konzert habe ich mal schenll das neue Kapitel geschrieben und auch gleich online gestellt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich würde mich wie imemr über Kommentare egal welcher Art freuen. Ich habe nämlich immer ziemlich viele hits aber wenige reviews also bitte hinterlasst mir was! Ich geh schließlich nicht jeden Tag zum Weltbesten Entertainer zur Motivation!**

**Kapitel 16: Im Land wo Milch und Honig fließen!**

Als Summer am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug brauchte es einen Moment bis sie wusste wo sie war. Von draußen kam ein merkwürdig vertrautes Geräusch. Das Meer! Sie war wieder hier in Newport, wo man vom Bett aus die Wellen hören konnte wie sie gegen die Felsen vor der Küste schlugen und sich brachen. Wo man jeden Abend im Monat in einen anderen angesagten Club gehen konnte und doch immer die selben Leute traf. Newport wo alles perfekt war und doch nichts wirklich.

Wo man im Rolls Royce zur Massage fuhr, die im Haus neben an angeboten wurde, weil man sonst als arm galt. Sie war in der Stadt, wo das ganze Jahr ein riesengroßer Maskenball statt fand und der Alptraum aller war, dass eines Tages das Gummiband hinter dem Kopf riss. Sie hörte die Möwen schreien die sich um den Abfall von der letzten Party stritten und wenn sie sich konzentrierte konnte sie auch den leichten Salzgeruch wahrnehmen der den Bewohnern dieser fast perfekten Illusion schon gar nicht mehr auffiel hinter ihren neusten Düften von Chanel und Dior.

Wie hatte sie das Leben hier doch vermisst, die Partys auf denen es immer nur so kleine Häppchen gab, dass man nur noch mehr Hunger bekam und die Drinks, die so stark waren dass man Alkoholiker sein musste um mehr als zwei davon zu überleben. Und doch gab es keinen größeren Spielplatz auf der Welt als Newport Beach. Das Leben hier war um so vieles Prunkvoller als das in Florida.

Die Menschen dort hatten eine ganz andere Einstellung zum Leben und zu dem Luxus in dem sie lebten, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Die Newpsies waren sich jedem Cent bewusst der sich auf einem ihrer unzähligen Konten befand und trugen das auch mit einer an Sucht grenzenden Vorliebe zur Schau. Genüsslich drehte sie sich in den weichen Laken auf den Rücken. Sie hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und spürte die Sonnenstrahlen die durch die Spalten in der Jalousie nach innen drangen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Es musste das Paradies sein. Etwas anderes war gar nicht möglich. Alles schien so perfekt und doch war ihre beste Freundin fast gestorben, ihr Ex war verschwunden und nicht mal sein Bruder wusste genau wo er war. Aber das alles kam ihr in diesem Moment der absoluten Friedlichkeit wie ein Leben in einer weit entfernten Welt vor, in einer Welt in der es die schlimmen Dinge des Lebens noch gab und in der nicht ein Bach aus Milch und Honig an ihrem Bett vorbei floss wie hier.

Als sie einen Arm unter der Decke vorzog landete er nur auf kaltem Laken. Kaltes Laken? So etwas passte gar nicht in ein Zimmer wo die Glückseligkeit wohnte und somit wurde sie durch dieses nichtsnutzige Stück Stoff auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Die Welt drehte sich immer noch und es war immer noch die in der es keine Bäche aus Nahrungsmitteln gab! Vorsichtig, um nicht in eine endloses Loch zu fallen, das sie entgültig wieder in die Realität zurück befördern sollte, öffnete sie ein Auge. Ja es war hell, viel zu hell! So hell hatte sich dieses wunderbare Licht aber bis vor wenigen Minuten nicht angefühlt!

Es war sinnlos sie hatte die rosarote Wolke entgültig verlassen und so schnell würde kein goldenes Tor kommen und sie wieder zurücklassen! Kurz entschlossen richtete sie sich auf. Tatsache das Bett neben ihr war leer. Sie stand auf und zog die Rollos hoch. Hach sie liebte diesen Pool! Wie viele Schlachten sie darin schon ausgetragen hatten... Schnell lief sie ins Bad um sich anzuziehen.

Als sie durch die Verandatür in die Küche der Cohens trat roch es dort schon herrlich nach Eiern, Bacon und Kaffe.

„Guten Morgen Summer. Und hast du gut geschlafen?"

Sandy war wie immer gut gelaunt und teilte ein paar Beagles um sie mit Frischkäse zu bestreichen.

„Oh ja es war alles perfekt! Wo ist denn der Rest?"

„Oh also ich glaube Kirsten und Jerry sitzen im Wohnzimmer und die Atwoods schlafen noch. Du kennst sie ja. Sie haben echt Glück mit Tom, dass er die Schlafgewohnheiten seiner Eltern geerbt hat und immer so brav durchschläft!"

Summer lachte. Ja Ryan war wirklich immer gerne länger im Bett geblieben und anscheinend hatte er da die Richtige gefunden.

„Du kannst aber die beiden gern zum Frühstück holen. Ryan und Jen können ja auch noch später Essen."

„Morgen Dad! Ich sehe eigentlich keinen Grund euch beim Essen zu zusehen!"

„Ryan du schon wach? Um diese Zeit?"

„Ja klar warum nicht. Hey Sum und alles klar wie war die erste Nacht daheim?"

„Oh es war ganz toll!"

Ich muss ganz schnell eine Wohnung finden. Ach ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen wieder hier zu sein."

Und ohne zu über legen was sie tat sprang sie Ryan in die Arme.

„Wow Sum! Alles in Ordnung?"

Ryan war etwas verlegen wo er doch gar nicht der Typ für solche Ausbrüche war aber in den letzten Tagen war so wie so nichts mehr normal!

„Sorry aber Jerry war gerade nicht da."

Summer grinste ihn entschuldigend an und er nickte zum Zeichen dass es ok war.

„Gehst du heute noch zu Coop?"

„Ja ich denke schon. Du willst sicher mit oder?"

„ Ja wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Natürlich nicht. Was sollte ich dagegen haben?"

„Kann ja sein das du allein sein willst mit ihr."

Sandy, dem der Unterton in Summers Stimme nicht entgangen war drehte sich abrupt um und sah die beiden erstaunt an. Also war da doch mehr als die Begegnung zweier alter Freunde gewesen. Er hatte es schon vermutet nach dem Verhalten von seinem Sohn am vorigen Tag nach dem Besuch und die Reaktion von ihm auf Summers Rückkehr. Ja sie war genau im richtigen Moment wieder aufgetaucht. Sicher würde sie eine große Hilfe für ihn sein.

„Nein es ist schon in Ordnung wenn du mit kommst."

Erwiderte Ryan betont freundlich. Summer und er sahen sich an und sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen warum er nicht wenigsten versuchte mit ihr darüber zu reden. Doch andererseits passte es zu Ryan. In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Sandy wühlte unter ein paar Frühstücksflockenpackungen und fand es schließlich.

„Cohen!"

„Ah hallo ja wir haben uns gestern kennen gelernt. Moment er steht neben mir. Es ist für dich Ryan der Arzt von Marissa."

Ryan stockte der Atem ihr wird doch wohl nichts passiert sein jetzt wo er sie wieder hatte!

„Hallo?"

„Ja hallo spreche ich mit Ryan Atwood?"

„Ja. Ist etwas mit Marissa?"

„Ja so könnte man es nennen. Mr. Atwood ich weis nicht was sie gestern mit ihr gemacht haben aber seit ihrem Besuch geht es ihr fast schon beängstigend gut. Wäre es möglich, dass sie heute wiederkommen? Das ist zwar nicht die professionellste Methode, aber wenn es hilft!"

Ryan konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte. Er hatte Ihr geholfen! Das war einfach unglaublich!

„Ähm ja natürlich ich würde heute ihre beste Freundin mitbringen wenn das möglich wäre."

„Ja natürlich melden sie sich bitte vorher in meinem Büro wenn sie hier sind."

„Ja gut. Also dann komme ich nachher."

„Sehr schön. Auf Wiedersehen."

Ryan war viel zu sehr verwirrt um noch etwas zusagen und legte einfach auf.

„Ryan ist alles in Ordnung?"

Summer war noch aufgeregter als er.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"

Ryan nickte kaum merklich und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Sag doch was los ist!"

Jetzt kamen auch Kirsten und Jerry in die Küche.

„Summer was ist den los?"

Jerry verstand ihre Aufregung nicht.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren!"

„Schatz jetzt sag doch was passiert ist."

Auch Kirsten versuchte jetzt ihrem Sohn Informationen zu entlocken.

„Sie sie...es es geht ihr gut."

„Ja aber warum schaust du dann so als wäre die Welt untergegangen?"

„Ich war es."

„Was warst du?"

Summer verlor so langsam die Geduld mit ihm!

„Sag endlich was der Arzt gesagt hat!"

„Es geht ihr viel besser... sehr viel besser! Dank mir..."

„Was?"

Kam es einstimmig von den Cohens und Summer. Jerry war nur verwirrt, da er dem allem nicht ganz folgen konnte. Ryan nickte wieder.

„Sag uns doch bitte mal was der Arzt ganz genau gesagt hat."

Ryan atmete tief durch. Warum verstanden sie nicht was er ihnen gerade erzählen wollte? War es dann so schwer zu verstehen? Er hatte seine Ehe innerhalb einer Stunde zerstört!

„Der Arzt sagte, dass es ihr beängstigend gut geht seid ich gestern da war und dass ich jetzt öfter kommen soll als eine Art neue Therapie!"

Alle waren wie erstarrt. Keiner konnte so recht glauben was ihnen da erzählt wurde oder sie wollten es viel mehr nicht glauben. Summer konnte nur ein unbestimmtes Geräusch von sich geben und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Ryan fallen. Alle sahen ihn an. Das spürte er, auch wenn er konzentriert auf den Boden starrte. Kirsten war diejenige die sich als erste wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Hey das muss doch nichts heißen, vielleicht hat sie sich einfach gefreut wieder jemanden vertrauten zu sehen nach so langer Zeit."

Ryan sah seine Mutter an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Er konnte nicht länger hier sitzen er musste weg. Ohne zu überlegen rannte er ins Poolhaus erst dort realisierte er dass er nicht hier wohnte. Aber dennoch fühlte er sich hier sicher. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und stütze seinen Kopf auf seien Hände. Er kam ihm furchtbar schwer vor.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort schon gesessen hatte, als er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er blickte auf und sah Summer in der Tür stehen.

„Hey kann ich rein kommen?"

Ryan nickte. Summer durchquerte langsam den Raum und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Es liegt nicht an ihr, nicht war? Es liegt an dir. Du willst sie wieder und jetzt noch mehr. Und du weißt jetzt dass es ihr auch so geht du wusstest es schon gestern, weil du es gesehen hast."

Ryan schaute sie unverwandt an. Wie konnte sie das alles wissen?

„Das ist ok. Naja nicht wirklich weil du immerhin eine Frau und ein Kind hast aber du kannst nicht dein restliches Leben dagegen arbeiten."

„Aber das muss ich, ich muss meinem Sohn ein guter Vater sein nicht so wie mein eigener. Versteh das doch! Und außerdem kann ich das Jen nicht antun. Ich werde ihr nur das sagen war der Arzt gesagt hat dass sie es nicht komisch findet, wenn ich so oft ins Krankenhaus fahre. Ich werde ihr sagen dass Marissa vertaute Menschen um sich braucht, damit sie nicht wieder rückfällig wird.

„Und du glaubst dass ich dir das abnehme?"

Summer und Ryan schreckten hoch. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt dass Jen in der Tür stand.

**R&R!**


	17. Tränen

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**So also vielleicht gibt euch dieses Kapitel einen Grund ein Kommentar ab zugeben. Mal sehen aber es wurde irgendwie so aus der Situation...**

**Viel Spass beim lesen!**

**Kapitel 17: Tränen**

Bevor er irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte hatte sie sich auch schon auf dem Absatz umgedreht und war weggerannt.

Was hatte er nur getan? Sie würde ihn verlassen, ganz sicher nach dem was sie hier gehört hatte. Und er verstand es. Aber wenn es um SIE ging wurde er immer rücksichtslos und machte alles kaputt! Das war so seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Das konnte nicht war sein Jen, seine Frau hatte ihn vor Sekunden verlassen, nicht offiziell aber doch symbolisch, und er dachte wieder nur an sie.

Doch dann viel ihm sein Sohn ein und er konnte nicht mehr Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, doch plötzlich lief eine Träne über seien Wange hinunter über seine Lippen und er schmeckte Salz. Er konnte sich nicht erinnert jemals geweint zu haben. Und es hörte nicht auf.

Er hatte das Gefühl am ganzen Körper taub zu sein. Er fühlte nichts, nicht ein mal als Summer ihn an sich zog um ihn zu trösten.

Sie wusste nicht was sie sonst machen sollte. Er tat ihr so entsetzlich leid. Sie wusste er konnte nichts dafür. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so fertig erlebt. Noch nie hatte er geweint, wenn jemand dabei war oder vielleicht auch sonst nicht. Das alles war einfach zu viel, aber was sollte sie tun, sie wusste es einfach nicht. Also saß sie da hielt ihn fest und sagte nichts. Er schluchzte nicht und gab auch sonst keinen Ton von sich. Die Tränen liefen nur stumm über sein Gesicht. Nach einer Weile hob er den Kopf um sah sie an.

„Warum Summer? Warum immer ich?"

Summer zeriss es fast das Herz und dann tat sie etwas schlicht Unüberlegtes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie konnte er das nur tun? Was dachte er sich nur dabei? War sie ihm denn völlig egal? War Tom ihm denn völlig egal? In ihrer Wut rannte Jen zum Wagen und ließ ihn an. Sie wusste nicht was tun nur weg wolle sie weit weg von dem Haus, in dem sie doch immer nur zweite Wahl war, neben der tollen, der ach so armen Marissa, die ihr Leben wohl nie in den Griff bekam.

Ohne sie wäre alles so schön warum musste sie auch wieder auftauchen. Irgendwann hätte er sie bestimmt vergessen und dann, dann wären sie ein glückliche Familie geworden aber nein alles musste immer schief gehen. Hatte sie denn nicht wahrlich schon genug investiert in diese Beziehung? Hatte sie ihn nicht Stück für Stück wieder aufgebaut. Monate lang auf ihn eingeredet ihn überhaupt wieder zum Sprechen gebracht und das sollte alles gewesen sein. Da musste nur wieder diese Frau auftauchen und mit dem Finger schnippen und schon rannt er.

Sie hätte es ahnen müssen als der Anruf kam, sie hätte es ihm verbieten sollen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie hatte die Sehnsucht in seinem Blick gesehen und konnte einfach nichts tun als mit anzusehen wie er ihr Leben ruinierte. Was würde sie jetzt tun?

Das Haus gehörte ihm. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Job. Ryan verdiente mehr als genug Geld. Auf einmal wusste sie warum ihre Mutter ihr immer hatte versucht klar zu machen warum es so wichtig ist, nicht eine dieser dummen Newport Frauen zu werden die den ganzen Tag daheim sitzen oder bei der Kosmetikerin oder sonst wo anstatt ihr eigenes Geld zu verdienen. Sie hatte immer gesagt:

„Kind sie zu, dass du im Notfall immer auf deine Füße fällst und nicht auf den Rücken. Auch wenn dein Mann noch so gut verdient."

Warum hatte sie ihre Mutter nicht ernst genommen. Oh nein ein neuer Gedanke befiehl sie. Ohne eigenes Einkommen würde bestimmt Ryan das Sorgerecht für Tom bekommen. Mit Sandy als Unterstützung sowieso.

Er wollte ihr nicht nur ihr Leben nehmen, sondern auch noch ihr Kind! Warum hatte sie nichts getan. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv gewesen sein und glauben, dass sie ihm reichen würde wenn Marissa wieder auftauchte?

Sie achtete nicht auf die Straße sondern fuhr einfach immer weiter weg. Weg von ihrem Leben, das sie so sehr geliebt hatte. Irgendwann realisierte sie ihre Umgebung und fand sich in einer so ganz und gar nicht Newport mäßigen Gegend wieder. Aber das war ihr egal.

Als sie eine Bar an einer Ecke sah hielt sie an und stieg aus. Sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken. Einfach mal vergessen. Als sie eintrat waren nur zwei, wenn man sie noch so nennen konnte, Männer da die in einer Ecke hingen und den Eindruck erweckten als wären sie seit Wochen hier. Jen setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte einen Tequila nach dem anderen. Die beiden Männer beobachteten sie. Sie fühlte die Blicke ganz deutlich in ihrem Nacken.

Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt bezahlte sie und stand auf. Doch sie hatte die Wirkung des Alkohols unterschätzt und musste sich erst mal an der Bar festklammern um nicht umzufallen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie wieder alles mehr oder weniger unter Kontrolle und verließ dieses Loch.

Wieder im Wagen fuhr sie genau so wahllos wie zuvor durch die Straßen. Immer wieder überfiel sie eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit und ihr fielen die Augen zu. Sie sah schon nicht mehr die Straße. Alles war verschwommen. Plötzlich erkannte sie vor sich ein rotes Licht, doch bevor sie realisierte was dieses Licht bedeutete war es zu spät alles was sie mitbekam war ein lauter Knall. Sie spürte auch noch leicht den Aufprall und dann umfing sie tiefe Schwärze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sah dort all seinen Schmerz aus den vergangen Jahren und bevor sie wusste was sie tat küsste sie ihn und er erwiderte den Kuss.

Es war unglaublich vertraut und wunderbar beiden kam es vor wie eine Erlösung, eine Erlösung aus ihrem Leben nach den Trennungen die sie fast kaputt gemacht hätten. Sie vergaßen jegliche Zeit um sich nur sie existierten noch auf dieser Welt zwei Freunde die ihr Leben vor Jahren zerstört hatten und jetzt wieder an so einem Punkt standen.

Summer wusste dass Jerry nicht wirklich hier bleiben würde. Sie würde ihn über kurz oder lang verlieren, sie hatte es geahnt doch seit sie hier war wusste sie es. Er würde es vermutlich keinen Monat mit den Newpsies aushalten dazu war er viel zu normal viel zu sehr von Florida beeinflusst, doch das war jetzt unwichtig. Sie verloren sich in den Armen des anderen und vergaßen einfach alles.

Sie wussten es war falsch und sie würden es morgen oder schon in zwei Stunden bereuen, doch es fühlte sich so richtig an. Es war lange her, dass einer der beiden diese Vertrautheit gespürt hatte.

Summer wusste er dachte an Marissa und sie ja natürlich, Seth war einfach plötzlich da gewesen und er ging einfach nicht wieder. Sie konnte tun was sie wollte. Aber auch das war ihr letzt endlich egal. Sie musste nicht mehr in Ryans traurige Augen schauen sie hatte es geschafft ihn zu trösten. Innerlich schrie einiges in ihr auf, sie sollte los lassen das würde alles noch schlimmer machen.

Doch sie ignorierte es. Warum sollte sie jetzt auf einmal damit anfangen das richtige zu tun? Summer fühlte wie Ryan zitterte und hielt ihn noch fester. Nach und nach beruhigte er sich. Auch wenn er nicht wusste wohin das führen sollte.

Sum war seine beste Freundin doch er wusste er würde sonst durchdrehen, also küsste er sie wieder und wieder. Er hob sie leicht hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Sie wehrte sich nicht sondern ließ ihn einfach machen. Hatte er sich gewünscht sie würde ihn stoppen? Sie musste doch noch klar denken können oder gab es da etwas was er nicht wusste?

Doch als sie sich gemeinsam in die Kissen fallen ließen vergaß er jeden Gedanken an Vernunft. Es war ihm egal was in ein paar Stunden geschehen würde. Und so vergaßen sie jegliche Zeit und jeglichen Raum um sich.

**So also R&R!**


	18. Ein Kaffee für Marissa

**So alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**Ja lange hat es gedauert aber jetzt ist es fertig. Hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lass mir eine Review da! **

**Viel Spass damit!**

* * *

**Kapitel 18: Ein Kaffee für Marissa **

Beide waren wie erstarrt. Ryan hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie lag mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter. Beide versuchten zu verarbeiten was gerade passiert war. Keiner von ihnen konnte es glauben es war zu verrückt.

„Ryan was..."

Beide fuhren wie vom Blitz getroffen hoch. In der Tür stand Sandy und starrte sie an. Summer wickelte nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde schnell das Laken um sich.

„Hi Dad."

„Aber was oh ich meine also ... ich geh naja egal…"

Sandy drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und machte dass er weg kam. Ryan und Summer sahen sich nur an.

„Das war nicht gut."

Summer schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Was war denn das für eine Feststellung?

„Nein das war es nicht!"

Ok Ryan war auch nicht besser als sie. Doch plötzlich fing er an zu lachen. Summer dachte schon, dass er jetzt entgültig überschnappte.

„Hey da gibt es echt nichts zu lachen."

„Oh doch oder hast du Sandy Cohen jemals sprachlos erlebt?"

Summer dachte nicht lange nach und lachte auch. Es war eine Art Befreiungslachen aus dieser grässlichen Situation. Nach einer Weile beruhigten sich beide und es kam zu einer etwas angespannten Stille.

„Ähm ich werde mal ins Bad... und ja..."

Summer immer noch das Laken um sich gewickelt erhob sich und beeilte sich weg zu kommen. Ryan ließ sich noch einmal zurück sinken. Er hatte es immer noch nicht so ganz verstanden was hier eigentlich alles vor sich ging. Aber er wusste auch dass er nicht rüber ins Haus wollte. Doch er hatte vermutlich keine Wahl.

„Shit!"

Ryan sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und zog sich so schell es ging an. Er hatte ganz vergessen dass es nicht mehr sein Poolhaus war und somit Jerry jeden Moment herein kommen konnte! Das musste nicht auch noch sein. Nachdem er noch kurz das Bett gemacht hatte ging er schweren Herzens in die Küche wo auch schon Sandy stand und ihn mit seinem unverkennbaren Wir-müssen-reden-mein-Sohn- Blick ansah. Ryan nickte nur und Sandy ging vor in sein Büro wo sie ungestört waren.

„Du weißt ich mische mich nicht gern in deine Beziehungen ein aber was um alles in der Welt sollte das? Jetzt verstehe ich wenigstens warum Jen verschwunden ist. Sie war schrecklich aufgeregt und stürmte an uns vorbei ohne etwas zu sagen. Jetzt ist mir wirklich klar warum!"

„Ist es dir nicht weil das nicht der Grund ist!"

„Ach nein?"

„Nein!"

„Oh!"

„Sie hat mitbekommen wie Summer und ich über Marissa geredet haben und ich kann sie verstehen."

„Oh!"

„Ja. Bist du jetzt fertig ich würde nämlich noch sehr gerne ins Krankenhaus wenn das möglich ist!"

„Ja und was ist mit Summer?"

„Dad du verstehst das nicht wir wissen beide dass es dumm war und damit ist das erledigt."

„Nein ist es nicht man muss doch darüber sprechen!"

„Nein nicht immer nicht bei uns wir kennen uns schon so lange wir können das auch ohne ein Sandy Cohen Gespräch lösen."

„Ach ja und wie?"

Ryan sah ihn mit einem seiner typischen Blicke an die alles sagten.

„Ach so! Ok wenn du meinst."

Ryan verließ das Zimmer und als er in die Küche kam stand dort schon Summer bereit.

„Und können wir gehen? Also ich meinen du willst doch noch oder?"

„Klar, komm."

Sandy der von seinem Büro auf die Auffahrt sah konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Das hätte er nie gedacht dass Ryan und Summer mal so sein würden. Summer eines der heißesten Mädchen der Stadt und der Junge aus Chino der doch immer nur „Erw" war. Naja die beiden waren erwachsen geworden und anscheinend war die Zeit seiner Vorträge nun entgültig vorbei.

„Was wollte Sandy denn?"

„Rate doch mal!"

„Reden?"

„Jap!"

„Oh er wird sich nie ändern."

„Nein."

„Aber weißt du was in Florida hätte ich manchmal einen seiner Vorträge gebrauchen können und davor auch."

Ryan sah Summer irritiert von der Seite an. Doch da sie nicht weiter redete ließ er es auch damit bewenden und fragte nicht weiter nach. Dieses kurze Erlebnis genügte. Ryan lächelte unbewusst. Wie hatte er das vermisst. Einen Freund oder hier eher Freundin, bei der er nicht viel sagen musste bei der Gesten oder Blicke ausreichend waren um sich zu verständigen.

„Hey was ist?"

Shit er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie Summer ihn von der Seite beobachtet hatte. Er musste ganz schön dämlich wirken. „Oh, es ist alles bestens. Schön das du da bist Sum!" Summer schmunzelte und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Ja das war es wirklich!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie vor der Tür des Krankenhauses standen griff Summer ganz kribbelig nach Ryans Hand.

„Oh mein Gott ich sehe sie wieder! Ich sehe wirklich Coop wieder!"

Sie hatte mal gedacht, dass das alles zu einem anderen Leben gehört hatte mit dem sie bereits abgeschlossen hatte. Und doch war sie jetzt hier, hielt die Hand ihres besten Freundes und konnte vor lauter Vorfreude ihre beste Freundin wieder zu sehen gar nicht richtig still stehen.

Ryan, der nach außen ganz der Abgebrühte, war er innerlich natürlich auch nichtganz frei von jeglichen Emotionen. Obwohl es schon der zweite Besuch für ihn war, spürte er dennoch dieses Gefühl in er Magengegend. Im Aufzug hüpfte Summer so sehr auf und ab, dass Ryan Angst hatte sie würden abstürzen und das wäre es dann mit ihrem Besuch gewesen.

Wie durch ein Wunder erreichten sie dann aber doch heil die Station und Summer sprang voller Elan aus den Fahrstuhl so dass Ryan einen Zusammenstoß mit einem hilflosen alten Mann nur noch dadurch verhindern konnte dass er sie doch sehr bestimmt am Ellenbogen nach rechts zog. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte er sich noch, dass der doch sehr mitgenommene Alte der ihnen jetzt kopfschüttelnd hinter her schaute auch wirklich keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte.

Doch selbst wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre hätte er wohl kaum eine Chance gehabt Summer zu entkommen.

„Halt!" Summer wirbelte herum.

„Was ist?"

„Das ist es."

Antwortete Ryan und deutete auf die Tür neben ihm.

„Oh!"

„Soll ich erst einmal rein gehen und dich dann holen?"

Summer nickte erschöpft und versuchte ruhig ein und aus zu atmen während Ryan anklopfte.

„Ja?"

Ryan erschrak. Ihre Stimme klang viel fester als gestern. Es musste ihr wirklich besser gehen! Summer zählte langsam vor sich hin und Ryan betrat das Zimmer. Marissas Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf als sie ihn sah.

„Hi."

„Hi...ähm ich habe heute jemanden mitgebracht... also natürlich nur wenn es dich nicht stört... also ich dachte nur du freust dich vielleicht."

„OK."

Marissa zuckte leicht zusammen klar hatte er eine neue Freundin. Hatte sie wirklich angenommen, dass er ohne sie zum Priester werden würde? Ryan der ihre Enttäuschung bemerkte versuchte einzulenken:

„Ich kann sie auch wieder weg schicken wenn dir das zu viel ist, aber ich glaube das wird nicht ganz einfach. Du kennst sie ja!"

Jetzt war Marissa wirklich verwirrt. Sie kannte sie? Kurz schickte sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel dass es nicht Holly oder eine der anderen Newpsies ist.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

Sie hätte sich auf die Lippen beißen können. Was sollte diese Frage? Es war schließlich sein Leben! Ryan schaute sie irritiert an. Hatte sie von der Sache heute Morgen mitbekommen? Unmöglich! Hatte Sandy.. nein das konnte nicht sein er war zwar nicht begeistert aber das würde er nie tun! Außerdem wusste sie doch dass er verheiratet war! Nein wusste sie nicht und plötzlich viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen! Er hatte ihr weder etwas von Jen noch von Summer erzählt!

Ok es war verständlich dass sie ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte! Er ging also einfach zur Tür und öffnete sie. Marissa die ihn beobachtet hatte hielt die Luft an. Doch als sie die Person erkannte die so eben den Raum betrat sprang sie aus dem Bett. Doch der Enthusiasmus hielt nur kurze Zeit an da ihr sofort schwindlig wurde und Ryan konnte sie gerade noch halten bevor sie stürzte und legte sie vorsichtig wieder auf ihr Bett. Summer fiel ihr sofort um den Hals.

„Oh Coop ich bin ja so froh dass es dir gut geht! Was dachtest du dir eigentlich?"

Marissa wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Verlegen sah sie Ryan an weil sie doch gedacht hatte er würde seine Freundin mitbringen, doch ein Blick genügte und sie wusste dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Coop was haben die hier mit deinen Haaren gemacht läuft das nicht unter Körperverletzung?"

„Ach das ist schon okay die wachsen ja wieder nach. Sag mir lieber wo du die ganze Zeit warst!"

Marissa konnte gar nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

„Ich lass euch dann mal lieber allein."

Ryan stand auf und ging zur Tür. Marissa wollte eigentlich dass er blieb aber sie würde vermutlich die ganze Zeit nur mit Summer reden. Ryan der die Unentschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht sah beruhigte sie:

„Ich geh nach unten und trink in Ruhe einen Kaffee bis in einer Stunde bin ich wieder da ich kenn euch zwei doch."

Begleitet von einem typischen Atwoodblick war Marissa beruhigt und er verlies grinsend das Zimmer. Summer erzählte und erzählte. Von ihrer Zeit in Florida, von Jerry und von der ganzen Aufregung in den letzten Tagen. Marissa war beeindruckt wie ihre Freundin das alles geschafft hatte.

„Und was ist jetzt? Bleibst du in Newport?"

„Natürlich es ist so toll wieder hier zu sein. Ich hab das alles so vermisst ohne es zu bemerken! Aber du musst schnell hier raus kommen sonst muss ich ja alleine am Strand liegen und über die Leute lästern."

„Glaub mir ich tu was ich kann!"

Auf Marissas Gesicht ershcien ein Lächeln und Summer wusste wem das galt. Wie auf Bestellung klopfte es an der Tür und Ryan kam herein.

„Hier zwei große Bescher Kaffe mit extra Zucker und viel Sahne."

„Oh danke aber ich darf das nicht trinken."

Marissa zeigte frustriert auf den Plan neben ihrem Bett.

„Oh doch ich hab nämlich mit deinem Arzt gesprochen und als Belohnung für deine Fortschritte darfst du!"

Marissa nahm strahlend den dampfenden Becher entgegen. Oh wie sie das normale Leben vermisste! Es kam ihr so vor als würde dieser Becher Kaffe all das verkörpern was sie sich wünschte.

„Und Sum fehlt ihr schon ein Ohr?"

„Haha wusste gar nicht dass du so komisch geworden bist."

„Bist du sicher das eine sieht schon ganz abgestorben aus."

„Was wie sieht mein Ohr aus?"

rief Marissa und musste lachen beim Anblick wie Ryan sich vor ihrem abgestorbenen Ohr ekelte. Gott es tat so gut die beiden um sich zu haben!

„Wie geht's dir denn eigentlich Marissa? Der Arzt hat gemeint es würde Berg auf gehen."

„Ja heute Morgen was ich schon im Garten spazieren!"

„Wow."

Wenn Ryan daran dachte wie schlecht sie gestern ausgesehen hatte war das wirklich ein Wunder. Und das war er! Innerlich jubelte er.

„Hey Coop, morgen gehen wir zusammen nach unten und trinken dort was das du wieder unter Leute kommst!"

Summer wollte natürlich, dass alles ganz schnell ging... wie immer eben. Ryan verdrehte die Augen doch Marissa nickte begeistert.

Oh ja das Leben hatte sie wieder!

**Also R&R!!!!**


	19. Schon auf dem Weg und wieder zurück

**So alles was euch hier bekant vorkommt gehört nicht mir!**

**So also diesmal gings doch bedeutend schneller inspiriert von der dritten Staffel auf DVD! Oh es ist eine gigantische Staffel!**

**Viel Spass euch allen beim Lesen und ich wäre euch wie immer sehr dankbar wenn ihr mir ein Kommentar gleich welcher Art da lassen würdet!**

* * *

**Kapitel 19: Schon auf dem Weg und wieder zurück**

Al s Seth am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich unglaublich entspannt. Er hatte in der Nacht von Newport geträumt. Von dem Newport seiner Schulzeit, nachdem Ryan aufgetaucht war. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er im Stande war diese Stadt, die er Zeit seines Lebens so gehasst hatte, eines Tages zu vermissen.

Er hatte geträumt, dass Mish auch dort war und mit ihm über den Schulhof schlenderte, wie sie zusammen auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum sitzen und sich streiten, wie sie auf seinem Bett liegen und zwischen sich Captain Owts und wie sie zusammen zu den Newpot Partys gehen ohne auch nur eine Sekunde die Seite des anderen zu verlassen, weil sie wissen, dass sie dann alleine und ausgeliefert sind.

Seth dämmerte über den Erinnerungen wieder etwas weg.

Er tanzte mit Mish auf einer dieser Feiern. Sie hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und sie bewegten sich langsam im Takt. Neben ihnen tanzten Marissa und Ryan, die fantastischen vier waren zusammen. Wie gut sich das anfühlte. Ryan schaute kurz zu ihm herüber und blinzelte ihm zu. Ja so war es in Newport. Er beugte sich leicht zu Mish herunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Er konnte spüren wie sie grinste und er hob ihren Kopf leicht an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sah.

Doch im nächsten Moment hatte er sie auch schon wieder losgelassen. Entsetzt sah er sie an. „Summer? Nein!" entfuhr es ihm kurz und er drehte sich um, er konnte sie nicht sehen. Von seinem eigenen Entsetzen aufgeweckt öffnete er langsam die Augen. Sie war Summer. Das alles hatte er mit Summer gemacht. Oder könnte man sie eher als Anna bezeichnen. Nein Anna gab es noch, sie war seine beste Freundin, ganz anders als Summer.

Und er hatte auch sie gesehen, in diesem Traum, die einzige die das alles für ihn immer erträglich gemacht hatte. Abgesehen davon wäre jemand wie Anna ja auch nie Schauspielerin geworden. Nein das wäre ihr viel zu oberflächlich gewesen. Er hatte sich eine zweite Summer erschaffen.

Diese Erkenntnis verunsicherte ihn ungemein. Wie konnte er nach Newport mit einer zweiten Summer? Alles würde sich wiederholen er sah es schon vor sich wie sie sich verlobten und dann wäre auch sie weg. Weg von ihm und er würde das alles noch einmal durchmachen! Er brauchte Ryans Rat! Sofort! Doch Ryan war in Newport.

„Shit!"

Plötzlich bewegte sich neben ihm etwas.

‚Oh nein sie wacht auf. Was soll ich tun was soll ich tun? Blieb ruhig immer schön ruhig bleiben dir fällt etwas ein ganz bestimmt. Oder auch nicht. Verdammt!'

„Seth was schaust du so erschrocken sehe ich so furchtbar aus?"

Jetzt erschrak er erst recht. Bisher hatte er mehr durch sie hindurch gesehen und so gar nicht bemerkt wie sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und ihn verwirrt ansah.

‚Gott sei dank sie hat nichts gehört!'

„Oh nein es ist alles in Ordnung manche Träume können einen ganz schön aus der Bahn werfen."

„Oh."

Bevor sie noch fragen konnte was es war, war Seth schon aus dem Bett gesprungen um schon mal einen Kaffee zu machen. Mish sah im nur Kopfschüttelnd hinter her. Ob sie ihn je verstehen würde? Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Da fiel ihr plötzlich ein dass sie ja nach Newport fahren wollten. Sie wusste noch nicht ganz ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war.

Eigentlich wollte sie ja bei Anna bleiben aber sie wusste auch dass ihr ein kleiner Urlaub gut tun würde und sie freute sich auch Seth' Familie kennen zu lernen. Es ging alles ziemlich schnell in letzter Zeit das war ihr klar aber es war das, was sie jetzt brauchte nach dem ganzen Durcheinander mit Daniel! Vermisste sie ihn? Nein eigentlich nicht oder? Oh doch wenn sie sich solche Fragen stellen musste vermisste sie ihn. Warum war sie weg gelaufen?

„Hey Beagle oder Toast?"

Mish schreckte hoch. Sie hatte ganz vergessen dass Seth da war.

„Ähm Beagle!"

„Gute Antwort!"

Seh kam mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer zurück. Er war immer noch geschafft von seinem Traum gab sich aber die größte Mühe es zu verbergen.

„So jetzt stärken wir uns mal für die Fahrt. Du willst doch noch oder?"

„Oh ja natürlich wird bestimmt schön!"

„Oh nein sag nicht schön wenn du noch nie im Ort der Skandale und des trügerischen Scheins warst! Du wirst sehen an Newport ist rein gar nichts schönes!"

„Ähm Seth warum gehen wir dann da hin?"

„Weil dort meine Familie wohnt und auch wenn ich es mir nie hätte vorstellen können vermisse ich diesen furchtbaren Ort, weil er nämlich in meinen letzten Jahren dort gar nicht so schrecklich war!"

„Okay."

Mish verstand ihn nicht ganz aber sie würde es schon noch, wenn sie erst einmal dort wären!

Nach dem Frühstück packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Mish hatte keine Ahnung was sie in einem Ort wie Newport brauchen würde und stand am Ende mit vier randvollen Koffern an der Tür. Als Seth sie abholte war er geschockt.

„Hey wir bleiben dort nicht den Rest unseres Lebens!"

„Tja eine Schauspielerin braucht eben viele Sachen."

Mish grinste ihn an und stieg ins Auto.

„Und ich dachte die Zeit wäre vorbei!"

murmelte Seth noch vor sich hin während er die Koffer zum Wagen schleifte. Doch als das ganze Gepäck im Kofferraum war und sie auf den Highway Richtung L.A. fuhren war es ihm egal, es war ihm alles egal. Er würde zurück fahren. Nach hause!

„Hast du eigentlich Ryan zurück gerufen?"

„Nein."

„Wie nein?"

„Nein habe ich nicht. Sie wissen nicht dass wir kommen."

„Aber das kannst du doch nicht machen. Vielleicht ist es ihnen gar nicht recht dass ich mitkomme!"

„Ok Mish jetzt hör mal zu. Meine Eltern haben einen Jungen aus dem Knast adoptiert, seine schwangere Freundin aufgenommen nach dem ihr Verlobter sie zusammen geschlagen hat, zwei Freundinnen sind drei Jahre lang bei uns ein und aus gegangen und Ryans Bruder aus dem Knast hat bei uns gewohnt. Du kannst dir wirklich sicher sein dass sofern du nicht drogenabhängig bist und nicht mal dann ist dir ein Rausschmiss sicher, denn schließlich hatten wir das auch schon einen vor unserem Abschlussball im Haus, du garantiert willkommen bist!"

„Wow. Ähm ok."

Das hatte sie Seth nicht zu getraut. Sie wusste dass seine Familie anders war aber das.

„Nicht schlecht."

„Das kannst du laut sagen!"

Als sie etwa die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatten klingelte Mishs Handy.

„Wer ist es?"

„Keine Ahnung... Ja? Aha. Ja das bin ich. Was? Ist das ihr Ernst? Also ich meine sind sie sicher? Ok dumme Frage. Oh mein Gott! Ja natürlich es dauerst allerdings eine Weile. Ja wir sind so schnell wie möglich da! Ok ciao!"

Mish war toten blass geworden.

„Was ist los?"

Sie brachte gerade noch „Fahr rechts ran" heraus.

Seth lenkte abrupt den Wagen nach rechts und stand auf die Bremse. Mish jetzt eher grün als weis riss die Autotür auf und übergab sich.

„Mish um Himmels Willen was ist passiert? Wer war das?"

Seth rannte um den Wagen und nahm sie in den Arm. Mish hob den Kopf ihr Gesicht war Tränen überströmt.

„Anna."

„Was ist mit ihr?"

Seth ahnte es aber er wagte es kaum auch nur daran zu denken.

„Ist sie...?"

Mish konnte nur noch ein Nicken andeuten bevor sich wieder in Tränen ausbrach.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Seth ließ Mish los und glitt am Wagen hinunter bis er auf dem Boden saß. Mish kroch neben ihn und sie saßen eine ganze Zeit schweigend nebeneinander. Keine konnte es glauben.

„Wir müssen los ich hab denen gesagt wir sind so schnell es geht da."

Mishs Stimme war ganz heißer und es hatte den Anschein als würde sie jedes Wort unglaubliche Kraft kosten.

„Ja dann fahren wir mal."

„Bist du sicher dass du kannst?"

„Irgendwie müssen wir doch hier weg. Und ich lass dich sicher nicht fahren!"

„OK."

Auf dem Rückweg sprachen sie kein Wort Mish schluchzte immer mal wieder wenn sie an etwas bestimmtes dachte und Seth wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte also schwieg er und fuhr einfach immer weiter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Gut das sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ihre Angehörigen sind informiert aber sie müssen ja erst einmal einen Flug kriegen. Das kann also noch eine Weile dauern. Wollen sie zu ihr?"

Mish schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie wusste nicht ganz ob sie das wollte.

„Oh ja natürlich, das heißt, also ich denke schon."

Auch Seth war unschlüssig aber zu zweit würden sie es schon schaffen.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Mish drehte sich entsetzt herum und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen Seth' Schulter. Sie wollte es nicht sehen. Sie wollte nicht sehen dass es nur so aussah als ob sie schlief. Sie wollte nicht sagen ‚hallo Anna wir sind es wach auf'.

Seth zog scharf die Luft ein, konnte seinen Blick aber nicht von ihr losreißen, wie sie so da lag. Ganz blas aber immer noch unglaublich schön. Er verspürte den Drang ihre Hand zu halten doch er musste jetzt auch für Mish da sein also stand er nur da und sah sie an.

Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Damals in der Brown. Sie war nur ein Semester da bevor sie nach Europa ging. Er wusste nicht dass sie wieder im Land war und jetzt, jetzt war es auch egal. Sie war tot. Nachdem Summer ihn verlassen hatte hätte er alles darum gegebnen Anna wieder zu haben aber er hatte nicht die Kraft sie zu suchen und als er dann anfing sich jeden Abend voll laufen zu lassen war es ihm auch egal.

Warum hatte er nicht versucht wieder Kontakt mit ihr auf zunehmen? Mish begann zu zittern und wiederstrebend wendete er sich ab.

„Danke ich denke das reicht. Komm wir gehen."

Vorsichtig schob er Mish zur Tür wo er sich noch einmal umdrehte und sie ein letztes Mal ansah. Nie würde er dieses Bild vergessen. Nie würde er SIE vergessen!

**Hoffe es hat gefallen! R&R!**


	20. Identifikation

**So alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!!!**

**Es ist ein bisschen lang geworden aber ich denke es hält sich noch in Grenzen... hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten.**

**Viel Spass beim lesen und ich würde mich wieder mal über die iene oder andere Review freuen! Danke!**

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Identifikation **

„Hey Mum."

„Hi ihr zwei und wie war es im Krankenhaus?"

„Oh wirklich gut es geht ihr schon ziemlich gut denke ich. Morgen gehen wir wieder hin und gehen dann einen Kaffee trinken und bestimmt darf sie bald an den Strand und alles und ach ja..."

Summer plapperte wieder einmal einfach drauf los, wobei ihre Worte ihren Kopf überholten.

„Ryan und wie geht es dir?"

„Naja ich denke ich muss erst einmal mit Jen reden. Das heute morgen war doch sehr heftig."

„Heute morgen?"

„Ja weißt du davon nichts?"

„Nein ich bin nach dem Frühstück sofort zum Pilates gegangen und da saß Jen im Wohnzimmer und hat Tom vorgelesen."

„Oh naja sie hat gehört wie ich mit Sum über Marissa gesprochen habe und..."

„Ähm ich geh mal rüber ins Poolhaus."

Summer machte lieber dass sei weg kam.

„Was hast du Summer gesagt?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig auf jeden Fall hat Jen etwas missverstanden. Sandy hat nur gemeint dass sie zur Tür raus gerannt wäre. Oh mein Gott was ist mit Tom hat sie ihn mitgenommen?"

„Nein keine Sorge Sandy hat einen tollen Großvater abgegeben. Aber wo ist Jen ich dachte sie wäre mit euch mit."

„Nein. Vielleicht ist sie nur nach hause gefahren."

„Ich ruf gleich mal an warte hier ist vielleicht besser wenn ich unter diesen Umständen zuerst mit ihr rede."

Ryan nickte. Doch bevor Kirsten zum Telefon greifen konnte kam Sandy mit dem zweiten in der Hand zur Türe herein.

„Ryan es ist das Krankenhaus."

„Oh Gott ist was mit Marissa vorhin ging es ihr doch gut. Ich fahr sofort hin."

„Nein nicht Marissa es gibt noch jemand anderen in deinem Leben auch wenn du das vielleicht vergessen hast."

Kirsten und Ryan sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Jen! Sie hatte einen Autounfall!"

Kirsten schnappte nach Luft.

„Oh mein Gott."

Ryan stand nur da. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

„Sandy was ist mit ihr geht es ihr gut?"

Sandy schüttelte bedeutungsschwer den Kopf.

„Es tut mir so leid mein Junge!"

Kirsten kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hey Schatz sag doch was."

Um Ryan begann sich eine Art Film zu legen er sah nicht mehr klar und alles begann sich zu verzerren.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Oh Gott was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist in der Küche ohnmächtig geworden. Keine Sorge er wird wieder."

Ryan hörte Stimmen. Er wollte seine Augen öffnen doch seine Lieder fühlten sich so furchtbar schwer an. Er blinzelte.

„Da er kommt zu sich."

„Ich hole kaltes Wasser das hilft im Film auch immer."

Das war Summers Stimme. Ja. Er blinzelte wieder. Verschwommen sah er Kirstens Gesicht über sich. Sie wirkte besorgt und sah unglaublich alt aus. Er musste sich zusammenreißen er wollte sie nicht so sehen. Er versuchte zu lächeln.

„Hey es geht schon."

"Ryan oh Gott sei Dank."

Kirsten umarmte ihn.

„Ryan geht es dir wirklich gut. Also ich meine natürlich physisch!"

„Hier das Wasser. Oh er ist wach. Was ist eigentlich passiert warum schaut ihr alle so?"

Summer hasste es wenn sie nichts wusste was los ist.

„Und wo ist Jerry? Im Poolhaus war er nicht!"

„Ganz langsam Summer komm mit ich erklär es dir. Und Jerry ist spazieren er wollte sich die Gegend mal ein bisschen ansehen."

„Hey geht es wieder?"

Ryan nickte. Er wollte nicht, dass Kirsten sich solche Sorgen um ihn machte.

„Ja es geht ist nur gerade alles ein bisschen viel. Was soll ich denn machen ohne sie? Was soll aus Tom werden ohne Mutter. Oh mein Gott ich bin schuld."

Ryans Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern und doch verstand Kirsten jedes Wort. In der Küche hörte er Summer entsetzt aufschreien. Ryan schloss die Augen wieder. Er wollte das alles nicht mehr sehen.

„Warum eigentlich?"

„Was meinst du Schatz?"

„Warum kann mal nicht einfach alles normal sein? Ich meine wie lange gab es jetzt keine Probleme? Ein Jahr höchstens ein ein halb. Und das seit ich denken kann. Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Ryan. Es tut mir so leid. Kann ich nicht irgendetwas für dich tun?"

Ryan schüttelte nur den Kopf. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Kirsten half ihm und am Ende saßen sie zusammen auf der Couch.

„Nein kannst du nicht. Ihr habt schon so viel für mich getan. Ohne euch hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal diese ein einhalb Jahre gehabt."

Kirsten sah ihn an und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Sie hatten lange nicht mehr über Ryans Vergangenheit geredet. Sie hatte wirklich schon fast vergessen, dass er nicht ihr eigener Sohn war.

„Sollen wir ins Krankenhaus fahren?"

„Bleibt uns etwas anderes übrig?"

„Nein ich denke nicht. Willst du Summer mitnehmen?"

„Ja euch alle und Tom."

Kirsten nickte und ging nach oben um ihren Enkel fertig zu machen. Ryan blieb alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück. Sandy beruhigte immer noch Sum und sonst war keiner mehr da. Er hatte sich in diesem Haus noch nie so alleine gefühlt wie jetzt. Was war nur passiert? Er könnte wirklich mal wieder einen von Seth' nichtsnutzigen Ratschlägen gebrauchen. Doch sein Bruder war sonst wo und es sah nicht danach aus als würde er je wieder zurück kommen.

„Hallo Ryan."

Ryan drehte sich um und sah Jerry auf sich zukommen. Der wusste ja noch gar nicht was alles passiert war und wenn Ryan an den Morgen dachte war das auch gut so!

„Hi Jerry. Und wie ist Newport?"

„Bis jetzt nur halb so schlimm wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

„Ha du warst noch nicht auf einer dieser Partys!"

Er war selbst erstaunt wie locker er mit Jerry reden konnte. Aber irgendwie war es schön, dass es noch jemanden gab dem nicht das Mitleid ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Hatte er sie wirklich geliebt? Müsste er denn dann nicht total verzweifelt sein? In gewisser Weiße war er das auch aber eben nicht genug. War es nur die Sicherheit die sie ihm immer gegeben hatte?

„Oh ich bin schon ganz scharf darauf."

„Naja ich befürchte das erste was du zu sehen bekommen wirst wird eine Beerdigung sein."

Ryan erschrak. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte es so locker darüber reden? Was war er nur für ein Mensch? Seine Frau war gerade gestorben und er? Ja was fühlte er eigentlich? Er wusste es selbst nicht.

„Ähm Ryan was redest du da?"

Jerry sah ihn besorgt an.

„Jen hatte einen Autounfall."

„Was?"

Jerry konnte es nicht glauben. Ryan saß da ganz locker und redete mit ihm über seine gestörte Stadt obwohl seine Frau gerade verunglückt ist?

„Ja das Krankenhaus hat gerade angerufen."

„Ryan schluckte schwer."

Es war alles irgendwie seltsam.

„Hi Schatz."

Summer kam aus der Küche und rannte auf Jerry zu.

„Hast du es schon gehört?"

„Ja Ryan hat es mir erzählt."

„Ryan? Oh du bist ja wach. Summer die erst jetzt Ryan bemerkte. Umarmte ihn. Es tut mir so leid! Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Ich denke schon. Würdest du mit ins Krankenhaus kommen?"

„Ja natürlich."

Sie sah kurz zu Jerry hinüber.

„Ja ist schon ok Ryan braucht dich jetzt. Geh ruhig."

Jerry warf einen letzten Blick auf die zwei und verlies das Zimmer. Er wusste das es dumm war aber er hatte ein komisches Gefühl dabei wenn seine Freundin so führsorglich war. Er kam sich vor wie ein dummer Teenager aber er konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln.

Von der Küche aus beobachtete er Summer und Ryan wie sie so da standen und sich umarmten. Er hatte plötzlich einen unglaublichen Hass auf Newport. In seiner Wut bemerkte er nicht wie Sandy ins Zimmer kam und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ja das dachte ich mir heute auch schon."

Jerry fuhr herum.

„Was?"

„Na das was du denkst während du sie beobachtest."

"Ich beobachte niemanden."

„Oh schlechter Versuch! Aber ich glaube du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Die zwei haben einfach schon unglaublich viel erlebt. Wie ich Summer kenne hat sie dir nie etwas davon erzählt aber du musst dir wirklich keine Gedanken machen also lass sie ruhig! Weil es gibt nichts schlimmeres als wenn Summer sich eingeengt fühlt. Also lass ihr den Freiraum dann bleibt sie auch bei dir!"

Jerry schaute ungläubig.

„Glaub mir ich kenn Summer schon seit sie ein Teenager ist."

„Okay ich denke ich kann es versuchen."

„Gut dann lass uns jetzt mal was zu essen machen. Dass vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen Normalität in diesem Haus zu finden ist."

„Was Normalität hier?"

„Gibt es das?"

Ryan und Summer hatten die Küche betreten.

„Dad können wir vielleicht jetzt gleich ins Krankenhaus? Ich würde es gerne schnell hinter mich bringen."

Sandy erstaunt darüber wie gefasst sein Sohn war meinte nur

„Ja natürlich."

„Schatz willst du auch mit? Du warst schon den ganzen Tag alleine."

Jerry fing Sandys Blick auf.

„Nein ist schon gut ich werde ein bisschen Schwimmen und was Kochen bis ihr wieder da seid. Wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja natürlich Jerry fühl dich ganz wie zu hause."

Sandy war froh über seinen Entschluss und nickte ihm zu.

„Gut dann können wir gehen Kirsten wartet schon mit Tom am Wagen."

Ryans Stimme begann an Sicherheit zu verlieren er hatte unglaubliche Angst davor seine tote Frau zu sehen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Guten Tag mein Name ist Dr. Fisher. Mein Beileid."

Ryan nickte nur und drückte Tom fest an sich der gar nicht verstand was die ganze Aufregung zu bedeuten hatte. Er scheute fasziniert das Stetoskop an das dem Arzt um den Hals hing und das Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung spiegelte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid aber sie müssen sie für die Akten noch identifizieren. Sind sie bereit?"

Summer drückte Ryans Hand und sein Sohn, sie und seine Eltern gaben ihm in diesem Augenblick die nötige Kraft.

„Ja ich denke schon."

Ähm wollen sie dass sie jemand begleitet?"

Ryan sah sich um. Ja das wollte er.

„Ja alles wenn das ginge."

„Natürlich so wie es ihnen am liebsten ist. Folgen sie mir."

Gemeinsam gingen sie einen Gang entlang und dann öffnete Dr. Fisher die Tür. Es sah genau so aus wie im Film. Eine Wand voll Schubladen. Summer schauderte es bei dem Gedanken dass dahinter unzählige Tote lagen. Ryan legte seinen freien Arm um sie. Ein Assistent kam und zig eine Schublade auf. Vorsichtig trat Ryan mit Tom und Summer näher. Seine Eltern dicht hinter ihm.

„Ok sind sie so weit?"

Er deutete ein Nicken an denn zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Summer schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und drückte ihr Gesicht an Ryans Schulter. Tom begann wie wenn er es verstehen würde zu schreien und Ryan drückte ihn noch fester an sich was beide etwas beruhigte.

„Sie ist es wirklich."

war alles was Ryan heraus brachte. Erst jetzt brach die ganze Trauer über ihn herein und stumme Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Es war ihm nicht einmal peinlich. Ihm dem starken Jungen aus Chino war es in diesem Moment egal. Krampfhaft hielt er sich an Summer und Tom fest. Er spürte die Hand von seiner Mutter auf seiner Schulter. Vor ihm tauchten bunte Punkte auf. Es begann sich schon wieder alles zu drehen. Er musste jetzt stark sein. Er blinzelte um die bunten Punke los zu werden und tatsächlich wurden sie auch weniger. Immer schön ruhig atmen!

Die Umrisse von Jens Gesicht wurde wieder klarer und er erkannte jeden Bluterguss und jeden getrockneten Rest Blut an ihren Schläfen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und man konnte ihr winziges Muttermal auf ihrem Lid sehen. Er hatte diesen kleinen Fleck geliebt. Wenn er nicht schlafen konnte hatte er sich zu ihr gedreht und ihr beim schlafen zu gesehen. Sobald sie angefangen hatte zu träumen hatte sich dieser kleine Punkt immer bewegt. Nie wieder würde er dieses Zucken beobachten können. Nie wieder.

Summer fühlte wie Ryan zu zittern begann und sah nach oben. Sie musst sich zusammenreißen um nicht zurück zuschrecken. Große Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und seine Pupillen waren so stark geweitet dass seine Augen ganz schwarz wirkten. Sie drückte leicht seine Hand, doch seine Augen wichen nicht vom Gesicht seiner verstorbenen Frau. Das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient. Summer drehte sich leicht in seinem Arm um und sah Jen an.

Beim zweiten mal war es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm doch immer noch drehte sich ihr der Magen um und sie musste sich wieder von ihr abwenden.

„Schatz sollen wir gehen und dich ein bisschen mit ihr alleine lassen?"

Kirsten hasste es ihren Sohn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. Ryan schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Nein ohne sie würde er zusammen brechen. Langsam wendete er sich von de Liege ab. Summer hob den Kopf.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

Auch Sandy und Kirsten warfen noch einen letzten Blick auf ihre Schwiegertochter bevor sie das Zimmer hinter Summer verließen. Draußen auf dem Flur. Wurden Ryans Knie weich und ermusste sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl setzten. Dr. Fisher der jetzt auch zu ihnen stieß. Schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Geht es Mr. Atwood?"

„Ich denke schon."

Ryan starrte unentwegt auf einen Punkt vor ihm. So viele Dinge kreisten durch seinen Kopf dass er keinen klaren Gedanke mehr fassen konnte.

„Ähm Dr. Fisher Ich bin Sandy Cohen Ryans Anwalt. Alles Schriftliche können sie gerne mir geben."

„Danke Mr. Cohen."

Wieder zu hause war Ryan immer noch unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Er befand sich in einer Art Trance.

„Schatz soll ich mich um Tom kümmern?"

Tom der die ganze Zeit brav auf Ryans Arm gesessen hatte begann sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Nein nicht ihn auch noch."

„Aber ich will ihn dir doch nicht weg nehmen. Er braucht etwas zu essen Schatz."

Ryan drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich, fest entschlossen ihn nie wieder los zu lassen. Tom gefiel das gar nicht und er begann zu schreien und streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen nach seiner Grandma aus. Verzweiflung überkam ihn und er ließ es zu dass Kirsten ihren Enkel auf den Arm nahm. Summer setzte sich als eine Art Ersatz neben ihn und zog ihn an sich. Seien Eltern die nicht wussten wohin mit ihnen gingen in die Küche um Tom seine Flasche zu geben.

„Hey es ist in Ordnung sie nehmen in dir nicht weg."

Summer hatte Ryans Blick beobachtet der immer noch seinen Eltern hinter her ging. Ryan war so froh dass sei da war. Was hatte er nur all die Jahre ohne sie gemacht? Immer noch liefen vereinzelt Tränen über sein Gesicht. Summer beugte sich ohne zu wissen was sie tat nach vorne und küsste ihn. Ryan blinzelte erschrocken.

Es war die gleiche Situation wie heute morgen. Er brauchte jemanden und Summer war einfach da. Mein Gott hatte er all die Jahre nur an Marissa gedacht und in Wirklichkeit war Summer die eine? Nein unmöglich sie gehörte zu Seth das wusste er und sie wahrscheinlich auch. Dennoch erwiderte er ihren Kuss und hoffte inständig dass niemand sie sehen würde.

„Nein."

Summer fuhr zurück.

„Das kann ich ihm nicht antun."

Ryan nickte.

„Jerry ist echt in Ordnung du solltest das wirklich nicht riskieren nur weil ich mal wieder einen Berg von Problemen vor mir her schiebe."

„Jerry? Ja natürlich Jerry. Ihm kann ich das nicht antun."

Summer stand auf und verlies den Raum. Mein Gott Jerry hatte sie total vergessen.

**R&R!!!!!**


	21. Kinder

**Also alles was euch hier bekant vorkommt gehört nicht mir!!!**

**So das neue Kapitel ist da. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich weiß nicht iwe schenll das nächste kommt denn die Nachricht, dass die Serie abgesetzt wird motiviert nicht gerade!!!! Naja ich hoffe ich lass mir etwas da! Viel Spass beim Lesen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 21: Kinder**

„Cohen?"

„Hey Dad!"

"Ähm Ryan bist du es?"

„Nein. Ich bin es."

„Was? Welche Menschen reden mich den sonst mit Dad an? Seth?"

„Jap."

„Oh mein Gott du bist es wirklich! Wo steckst du was machst du? Geht es dir gut? Warum hast du dich so lange nicht gemeldet? Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich!"

„Okay, okay ganz ruhig eins nach dem anderen. Ich bin in San Francisco. Mir geht es mehr oder weniger gut. Ich war bescheuert. Und ja ich weiß dass ihr euch Sorgen macht. Ryan hat mich angerufen."

„Wenn du das weiß warum hast du dann nicht früher angerufen und was heißt es geht dir mehr oder weniger gut?"

„Er hat mich erst vor ein paar Tagen angerufen. Deshalb wollten wir auch runter fahren und euch besuchen aber dann..."

„Wer ist den bitte wir?"

„Dad darum geht es doch gerade gar nicht! Aber bitte wir ist Michelle und ich. Ich habe sie vor einiger Zeit kennen gelernt und dachte ich bringe sie einfach mal mit weil hier oben ist viel passiert."

Seth wollte nicht zu geben das er Mish noch keine Woche kannte.

„Was meinst du mit viel passiert?"

„Ja also kannst du dich noch an Anna erinnern?"

„Anna Stern? Ja natürlich. Aber ich versteh nicht ganz..."

„Lass mich ausreden! Mish ist mit Anna befreundet wir wollten uns vor kurzem mit ihr treffen doch dann rief uns das Krankenhaus an, dass sie einen Autounfall gehabt hätte. Sie lag dann im Koma und dann hab ich Ryan auf dem Band gehabt. Ich dachte eine kleine Auszeit in Newport würde uns bestimmt helfen und wir haben uns gleich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg gemacht doch dann."

Seth machte eine kleine Pause. Er konnte es noch nicht aussprechen er hatte es bis jetzt vermieden weil es ihm so weniger realistisch erschien.

„Was ist mit ihr ist sie aufgewacht?"

„Nein, eher das Gegenteil."

„Oh mein Gott Seth das tut mir so leid Junge soll ich rauf kommen?"

„Nein es ist in Ordnung ihre Verwandten sind seit drei Tagen hier und es ist alles ein bisschen Chaotisch."

„Ja das kann ich mir vorstellen. Kann ich sonst etwas für dich tun?"

„Ja das könntest du tatsächlich."

„Egal was es ist Seth wir sind immer noch deine Familie und werden immer alles für dich tun."

„Danke Dad. Könntet ihr vielleicht die Trauerfeier ausrichten?"

„Tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht recht verstanden nur irgendwas von einer Trauerfeier."

„Ja ich habe gefragt ob ihr sie ausrichten könntet."

„Was?"

„Ja die Sache ist so. Anna hatte ein Tagebuch. Hätte ich ihr übrigens nicht zu getraut! Naja egal auf jeden Fall hat ihre Mum es gelesen nach dem sie die Nachricht bekommen hat. Und da stand drin, dass sie immer wieder zurück nach Newport wollte weil sie dort ihre beste Zeit verbracht hat."

„Wirklich? Anna in Newport? Wie das denn?"

„Nun ja ihre Mum hat erzählt sie hätte immer etwas von einem Captain Owts erzählt und nun ja seinem besten Freund."

„Nein!"

„Doch so verrückt es sich auch anhört. Auf jeden Fall meinen ihre Eltern da sie immer wieder zurück wollte ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dass man sie dort hin bringt. Nette Idee und da dachte ich...da Mum ja der Partyexperte ist."

„Ja klar wenn das so ist machen wir das natürlich gern. Wann soll das denn sein. So ungefähr in einer Woche bis hier alles einigermaßen wieder zur Ruhe gekommen ist."

„Gut alles klar ich sage deiner Mum Bescheid. Leider ist keiner außer mir gerade hier."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung ich bin sowieso etwas im Stress sag allen einen Gruß und ich meld mich auf jeden Fall noch mal bevor wir kommen."

„Seth?"

„Ja?"

„Schön dass du angerufen hast."

„Find ich auch."

„Meld dich bald wieder. Ich freu mich wenn du kommst."

„Weißt du was? Ich auch."

„Ok machs gut Junge."

„Du auch Dad."

„Bis dann."

„Ciao."

Sandy legte auf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. In den letzten Tagen kam er sich vor wie zu der Zeit als die Jungs noch in der Schule waren und jeden Tag ein neues Unheil an die Tür klopfte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute durch das Fenster seines Büros aufs Meer. Was war nur passiert? Noch vor ein paar Jahren war doch alles in Ordnung! Seth war kurz davor Summer zu heiraten und Marissa und Ryan waren glücklich und ach ja...

„Sandy bist du fertig wir müssen jetzt wirklich."

Sandy schreckte hoch ach ja die Beerdigung. Das würde ein schöner Monat werden! Die Woche war einfach nur chaotisch gewesen. Ryan war nur einmal zuhause gewesen und zwar um seine Sachen zu holen. Jetzt wohnte er wieder im Poolhaus. Jerry war einige male kurz davor gewesen Ryan zu schlagen, was er ihm nicht mal immer verübeln konnte, denn Summer und Ryan benahmen sich wirklich so, dass man denken könnte es wäre mehr als Freundschaft, auch wenn sie das nicht zu bemerken schienen.

Marissa ging es zunehmend besser und Ryan war oft bei ihr und total glücklich oder daheim und verzweifelte beinahe wegen dem Tod seiner Frau. Heute war die Beerdigung. Natürlich war halb Newport da. Ja ein Haufen Newpsies, dass würde Ryan sicherlich helfen!

„Sandy was machst du denn da?"

„Seth hat angerufen."

„WAS?"

Kirsten wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sandy erklärte ihr kurz alles.

„Sagst du es den Kindern?"

„Ja obwohl sie eben das leider nicht mehr sind. Aber jetzt bringen wir erst einmal diese Beerdigung hinter uns dann sehen wir weiter."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dass es nach der Highschool noch einmal so werden könnte."

Gemeinsam schlossen sie sich dem Rest der Familie an. Die Limousinen standen schon bereit. Jens Beerdingung verlief in etwa wie die von Kirstens Dad. Glamourös ohne Frage. Jen liebte stilvollen Glamour! Es gab einige Ansprachen von ihren früheren Kolleginnen, von Sandy und auch Ryan richtete einige Worte an die Gemeinde. Er hielt sich allgemein sehr gut und Kirsten und Sandy waren unglaublich stolz auf ihn. Die Trauerfeier danach war bei den Cohens und es war wie eine ganz gewöhnliche Newportparty.

„Mein Beileid Ryan es tut mir ja so leid."

„Danke."

Ryans Stimme klang monoton und er war es leid immer wieder diesen Scheinbeistand versprochen zu bekommen. Die meisten Leute hier kannten sie doch nicht einmal wirklich.

„Schatz?"

Ryan drehte sich erfreut zu Kirsten um. Endlich ein Mensch der in wirklich verstand.

„Ja?"

„Kommst du mal mit Sandy und ich haben eine Überraschung für dich."

„Ja klar."

Ryan froh darüber den Newpsies zu entkommen entschuldigte sich schnell und folgte seine Mum. Kirsten führte ihn zum Poolhaus wo Sandy schon wartete.

„Hey Sohn. Wir dachten das brauchst du jetzt."

Er öffnete die Tür zum Poolhaus. Ryan trat ein und er konnte es gar nicht richtig glauben. Sie hatten es genau so eingerichtet wie es vor zehn Jahren ausgesehen hatte als er nach Newport gekommen war. Nur dass jetzt noch ein Raumteiler im hinteren Teil stand hinter dem Toms Sachen standen. „Wir dachten du brauchst uns jetzt vielleicht. Wir könnten so immer auf Tom aufpassen wenn du wieder arbeiten gehst." Ryan konnte es noch gar nicht glauben.

„Deine ganzen Sachen sind schon da du musst nicht mehr zurück, wenn du nicht willst."

„Danke. Das ist einfach fantastisch!"

„Ryan ich glaube er will zu seinem Vater."

Summer kam mit Tom auf dem Arm angelaufen der wie am Spieß schrie.

„Wow was ist das es sieht aus wie..."

Ryan nickte und nahm Tom auf den Arm der augenblicklich aufhörte zu schreien.

„Genau ich bin zurück."

Zum ersten mal seit einer Woche brachte er sein Grinsen zustande, das nicht für Marissa erzwungen war.

„Das ist wirklich großartig. Wenn Coop jetzt noch wieder gesund wird ist es fast wie früher, nur..."

Summer verstummte abrupt. Alle wussten was sie sagen wollte. Seth fehlte! Keiner bemerkte den Blick den Kirsten und Sandy wechselten.

Als spät am Abend sich endlich auch der letzte Immobilien Mogul verabschiedet hatte waren die Cohen endlich allein. Zusammen saßen sie um den Tisch in der Küche. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Doch alle waren erleichtert, dass dieser schwere Schritt geschafft war und sie die Chance hatten, dass sich jetzt vielleicht alles wieder normalisieren würde.

„Ähm könnt ihr mir mal kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit leihen?"

Sandy und Kirsten hatten beschlossen es ihnen nach der Feier zu sagen. Alle sahen gespannt auf.

„Also wie Summer schon vorhin so treffend bemerkt hat beginnt sich alles doch wieder mehr oder weniger zu beruhigen und es ist wirklich wie zu eurer Schulzeit und zwar ohne das angedeutete „nur". Seth hat sich heute gemeldet."

„Was?" kam es gleichzeitig von Summer und Ryan.

„Gott sei dank ich habe ihn schon vor Tagen angerufen."

„Ich weiß. Das hat er mir erzählt und er wollte auch runter fahren um uns zu besuchen aber ihnen kam etwas dazwischen."

„Ihnen?"

Summer war aus ihrer Trance erwacht und sah Sandy gespannt an. Er erklärte alles so weit er es wusste und am Ende wusste keiner was er sagen sollte. Ryan schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Summer wusste nicht was sie entsetzlicher finden sollte die Nachricht dass Cohen noch existierte und er mit einer Freundin von Anna zusammen war oder der zweite Todesfall innerhalb einer Woche.

„Macht ihr es?"

Ryan hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden und sah erwartungsvoll seine Eltern an.

„Ja. Seth hat uns darum gebeten und Anna war immer eine gute Freundin von euch allen."

Summer schnaubte verächtlich. Nie würde sie die Anna Auseinandersetzungen vergessen.

„Gut das ist wirklich gut. Oder?"

Ryan war verunsichert durch die unterschiedliche Reaktion der beteiligte. Summer warf Jerry einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Ihr freund wurde weis wie die Wand als die ganze Tragweite dieser Nachricht zu ihm durchdrang.

„So das war es was wir euch zu sagen hatten. Das bedeutet die nächste Party wird in der nächsten Woche fällig sein."

Kirsten machte sich in Gedanken schon an die Planung.

„Ok Schatz ich glaube ich geh ins Bett kommst du gleich mit."

Jerry nickte und gemeinsam zogen sie sich zurück.

„Ich bin so froh dass er angerufen hat."

Kirsten sprach aus was alles drei dachten.

„Denkt ihr er bleibt hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht aber möglich ist es. Wir dürfen uns nur nicht zu viel versprechen!"

Plötzlich ertönte lautes Geschrei aus dem Babyfon das neben Ryan auf dem Tisch stand.

„Gut ich geh dann auch mal. Danke für alles. Ihr wart heute einfach toll."

„So und wir?"

„Wir sind wieder Eltern."

„Ja das sind wir wirklich. Die Kinder sind wieder da."

**So R&R!!!**


	22. Draußen

**Also alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!!!**

**Vielen Dank für die nette Review an Lilly!**

**So die Dinge normalisieren sich die Frage ist nur wie lange...Viel Spass damit!!!**

* * *

**Kapitel 22: Draußen**

Mit der Beerdigung schien es als wäre ein Last von der ganzen Familie gefallen und das Haus lebte spürbar wieder auf. Jerry war schon ein echtes Familienmitglied und wurde auch als solches behandelt.

„Kinder es ist so weit."

Sandy kam die Treppe herunter.

"Morgen kommen Seth und seine neue Freundin und übermorgen soll die Beerdigung sein."

„Wow dass ging jetzt aber doch ziemlich schnell."

Summer hatte die letzten vier Tage so genossen dass es ihr schwer viel sich jetzt mit der nächsten Trauerfeier zu beschäftigen.

„Stimmt aber anscheinend ist jetzt alles geklärt und die Familie will nicht länger warten. Verständlich wie ich finde."

„Ich auch."

Ryan kam gerade mit Tom aus der Küche.

„Summer wir wollten gehen."

„Oh ja. Jerry bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit willst Marissa hat bestimmt nichts dagegen im Gegenteil sie würde sich bestimmt freuen. Nein danke ich bin im Urlaub du weißt doch ich hab das ganze Jahr Krankenhäuser um mich. Außerdem muss ich noch etwas besorgen."

„Gut wenn du meinst."

Summer küsste ihn zum Abschied und folgte Ryan zum Wagen. Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie Marissa alles erzählt was in den letzten Woche vorgefallen war. Anfangs war sie geschockt doch sie hat es erstaunlich gut verarbeitet.

„Hey Coop und wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, wirklich gut."

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich versuche etwas zu malen... hey wer kommt denn da?"

Ryan hatte sich entschlossen jetzt da sie alles wusste einfachmal Tom mitzunehmen.

„Marissa darf ich vorstellen das ist Tom Atwood."

„Och Gott ist der süß!"

Marissa stand auf und kam ihm entgegen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ja es wird wieder alles normal denke ich."

„Schön."

Sie grinste ihn übers ganze Gesicht an.

„Darf ich ihn mal halten?"

„Ja klar."

Vorsichtig gab Ryan seinen Sohn an sie weiter. Dieser sah sie mit großen Augen an was Marissa zum Lachen brachte und Tom quietschte vor Begeisterung.

„Ich glaube er mag dich Coop."

„Ja kann sein. Gibt es was neues aus Frisco?"

„Ja Seth hat angerufen übermorgen ist die Beerdigung."

„Na toll und ich sitze hier fest!"

„Och nein die müssen dich doch langsam rauslassen. Dir geht es doch gut. Ich will nicht noch eine Newportparty ohne dich! Das geht..."

Bevor Summer noch weiter nörgeln konnte wurde sie von einem Klopfen im Türrahmen unterbrochen. In der Tür stand Dr. Adwards.

„Ähm entschuldigen sie aber ich habe gerade mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig ihr Gespräch mit angehört und ich habe ihnen eine erfreuliche Mitteilung zu machen. Ich denke wir können einen neuen Schritt machen und es Marissa erlauben die Klinik Tagsüber zu verlassen allerdings muss sie jeden Abend vor erst wieder hier sein!"

Alle starrten sie den Mann im weisen Kittel vor ihnen an. Plötzlich sprang Summer auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Oh danke! Das ist einfach...Danke!"

Marissa konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Sie drückte Tom fest an sich der zufrieden gluckste.

„Coop das ist so toll."

„Marissa du hast es wirklich geschafft."

Ryan und Summer waren begeistert. Beide fielen gleichzeitig über sie her.

„Hey ihr zerquetscht ihn ja."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhren die beiden wieder zurück. Marissa musste angesichts ihrer geschockten Gesichter lachen.

„Es ist großartig. Hey Tom stell dir vor ich darf mit euch nach hause."

Tom kluckste und Ryan konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Froh über die Welt nahm er beide zusammen in den Arm. Summer schluckte. War das das erste Bild einer neuen kleinen Familie? Würde Ryan das wirklich tun und wäre das wirklich gut für Coop? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern ohne dass es jemand bemerkte und fiel ihnen um den Hals.

„Denkt ihr sie darf heute schon mal so ein bisschen raus um sich daran zu gewöhnen?"

Ryan und Marissa sahen sich an.

„Ins Diner?"

Summer eilte schon zur Tür. Auf dem Flur wäre sie beinahe in Dr. Adwards gerannt der gerade den Flur entlang kam. „Hey nicht so schnell hier halten sich kranke Menschen auf." Er grinste sie an und schüttelte tandelnd den Kopf.

„Oh ja Verzeihung. Aber könnte Marissa heute schon sagen wir so zwei Stunden nach draußen?"

„Ich denke das kann ich verantworten. Sie hat sich unglaublich toll entwickelt in der letzten Woche außerdem ist es sicher besser wenn man langsam anfängt."

Summer die nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte was der Arzt eigentlich gesagt hatte sondern nur seine Zustimmung gehört hatte war schon wieder fast im Zimmer verschwunden bevor es Dr. Adwards auffiel. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter. So eine Heilung hatte er noch nie erlebt. Jeden anderen Patienten hätte er schon lange entlassen bei solch einem guten Zustand aber angesichts der Geschwindigkeit machte er sich immer noch ein bisschen Sorgen. Hätten sie diesen jungen Mann doch nur schon viel früher benachrichtigt.

„Stellt euch vor es ist in Ordnung."

Ryan stand auf und wirbelte Tom wild durch die Luft. Marissa und Summer waren entsetzt. Solche Ausbrüche waren sie von ihm gar nicht gewohnt.

„Hey Chino was war das denn?"

„Hey Miss Satansbraten das ist seit Wochen die erste wirklich, wirklich gute Nachricht!"

„Gut gekontert! Also mach dich fertig Coop wir fahren nach Newport!"

Summer tanzte aufgeregt im Zimmer herum während Marissa im Badezimmer verschwand. Ryan konnte es noch immer gar nicht richtig glauben. Doch er musste gleichzeitig an das nächste Drama denken dass sich anbahnte. Nicht nur dass die nächste Beerdigung anstand sonder n auch noch die Tatsache, dass Seth und Summer wieder aufeinander treffen würden. Aber bevor das ganze Chaos wieder los ging war er unendlich froh zu wissen, dass er noch einen letzten goldenen Tag mit Summer und Marissa vor sich hatte.

Nach nur fünf Minuten stand Marissa fertig gestylt vor ihnen.

„Hey warum warst du nicht früher schon so schnell Coop?"

„Da war ich nicht wochenlang weg gesperrt!"

„Ok lasst uns gehen."

Auf dem Weg durch das Krankenhaus konnte Marissa gar nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Summer und Ryan mit Tom auf dem Arm traten froh der Krankenhausluft zu entkommen in die Sonne hinaus.

„Oh es ist so toll in Californien! Die Sonne das Wetter..."

„Sum du hast in Florida gelebt!"

„Ja aber dort ist die Sonne anders! Coop sag ihm das du warst doch auch schon öfter dort... Coop?"

Summer dreht sich um und sah dass Marissa immer noch in der Tür stand und nach draußen starrte.

„Marissa alles in Ordnung?"

Auch Ryan hatte es bemerkt und ging auf sie zu.

„Ähm naja ich weiß nicht so recht. Was ist wenn es noch zu früh ist? Ich habe mich so darauf gefreut aber was passiert wenn ich also ihr wisst schon."

„Hey hör mir zu. Das wird nicht passieren. Wir sind da, du bist nicht mehr alleine und wir schaffen das. Sieh mich an."

Marissa hob den Kopf und sah in Ryans ernste Augen.

„Wir schaffen das, das haben wir immer irgendwie."

„Ja das haben wir."

Marissa nickte . Ryan bot ihr seine Hand an und sie ergriff sie schnell wie wenn sie sich festhalten müsste um nicht zu fallen.

„Danke."

Sumer die die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über ihre beiden besten Freunde die sich in all den Jahren kaum geändert hatten. Auf der Fahrt nach Newport war es wirkich ein bisschen wie zu ihrer Highschoolzeit. Sie lachten viel hörten lautstark Musik und fühlten sich wie achtzehn.

„Da sind wir: das Diner!"

„Oh man hier war ich seit Jahren nicht."

„Ja ich auch nicht. Ohne euch war es irgendwie nicht mehr so wie früher."

„Mensch Chino du bist echt weich geworden."

Summer lachte und setzte sich auf ihren alten Stammplatz. Tom machte große Augen und betrachtete alles ganz genau Ryan lachte und folgte ihr. Er wusste dass sie es nicht ernst meinte wie immer wenn sie ihn mit Chino ansprach. Sie tranken jeder einen riesigen Milkshake und aßen die besten Pfannkuchen der Stadt.

„Leute morgen Chillifritten!"

„Wir haben noch zeit sollen wir noch zu den Cohens fahren?"

„Ja ich denke Mum und Dad würden sich freuen."

„Was meinst du Coop."

„Ja klar fahren wir."

Ryan bezahlte schnell für alles - ja manche Dinge hatten sich doch geändert seit sie achtzehn waren – und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Hey Mum wir haben jemanden mitgebracht."

„Ach ja?"

Kirsten stand von der Couch auf wo sie gerade gelesen hatte und stoppe jäh in ihrer Bewegung als sie Marissa in der Tür stehen sah.

„Marissa!"

Marissa grinste sie an und sprang die Stufen hinunter.

„Es ist toll dich zu sehen."

Kirsten umarmte froh ihre beinahe Schwiegertochter.

„Aber wie? Ihr hab sie doch nicht schon wieder einfach mit genommen?"

„Nein natürlich nicht der Arzt hat erlaubt, dass sie raus darf wenn sie jeden Abend wieder zurück kommt. Außer dem ist das letzte mal dass wir sie entführt haben schon neun Jahre her!"

„Wirklich bedeutet das, dass du jetzt jeden Tag kommen kannst?"

Marissa nickte strahlend.

„Das schreit ja förmlich nach einer Runde Thai. Ich ruf gleich mal an."

„Mum wir waren gerade im Diner."

„Na und? Summer kann immer was essen und Marissa hat bestimmt seit Wochen nichts Richtiges mehr bekommen. Diese Krankenhausküchen machen einen doch ganz krank."

Summer und Marissa grinsten Ryan an der sich geschlagen gab und ihnen in die Küche folgte.

„Coop ich muss dir unbedingt Jerry vorstellen. Wo ist er denn?"

„Ich glaube oben arbeiten. Ist das normal Summer?"

„Ja er kann einfach keinen Urlaub machen. Sumemr lachte und lief los um Jerry zu holen."

„Hey und wie geht es Mar- Marissa?"

Sandy hatte gerade die Küche betreten und auch er musste erst einmal innehalten als er Marissa sah.

„Keine Sorge Schatz alles mit ärztlicher Erlaubnis."

„Oh wow. Das ist großartig. Also dann hat sich meine Frage wohl erübrigt wie es dir geht. Herzlich willkommen zurück."

„Danke Sandy."

„Ich bestelle gerade etwas zu Essen sollen wir meine Schwester noch anrufen ob sie auch kommen will ich hab sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ähm naja also du weißt ja dass also gut von mir aus."

Ryan warf seinem Vater einen tödlichen Blick zu. Haley was sollte dass denn? Obwohl sie um einiges umgänglicher war als früher seit sie sich selbständig gemacht hat und jetzt eine Boutique in Newport besaß konnte Sandy ihr immer noch nicht ganz verzeihen wie sie Kirsten früher immer ausgenutzt hatte.

„Jerry das ist meine beste Freundin Marissa."

„Schön, dass wir und endlich mal kennen lernen. Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört."

„Ohje!"

„Keine Sorge nur gute Sachen."

„Das will ich ja auch hoffen."

„Gibt es denn da so viel?"

Alle drei Freunde sahen sich blitzartig an.

„Oh naja wie man es nimmt."

Jerry sah leicht verwirrt Summer an aber die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Komm Schatz mach dich nützlich wir decken den Tisch."

„Ich will wissen was ihr getrieben habt, Das muss ja einiges sein."

„Ach halb so wild."

Ryan und Marissa lachten als sie zusahen wie Jerry Summer um den Küchentisch verfolgte. Doch einige Zeit später saß dann doch die ganze Familie um den Tisch und sie hatten das erste friedliche Familien Essen seit Monaten. Alle waren spürbar erleichtert, dass alles wieder in geregelten Bahnen zu laufen schien und als sie Marissa zurück gebracht hatten und zuhause in ihre Betten vielen konnten sowohl Ryan als auch seine endlich wieder ruhig schlafen. Nur Summer lag noch lange wach. Sie hatte Angst vor den Begegnungen des nächsten Tages.

**So R&R!!!!!**


	23. Gefühlswirrungen und Irrungen

**So alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!!!**

**Also ich weiß es zieht sich ein bisschen aber ich schreib mich irgendwie immer in Situationen rein aus denen ich dann wieder raus kommen muss! Ich rate euch: Schreibt nie eine Geschichte die macht nämlich was sie will mit einem!!! Wünsch euch trotzdem Viel Spass mit dem Kapitel.**

**Vielen Dank an Lilly meine Motivatorin!!!**

**Und natürlich an das Krümel meinem Helfer in (fast) jeder Not!!!**

* * *

**Kapitel 23: Gefühlswirrungen und Irrungen**

„Oh mein Gott Sandy los beeil dich es ist schon furchtbar spät."

Kirstens Stimme schallte durch das ganze Haus.

„Schatz beruhige dich. Sie haben gesagt sie würden nicht vor Mittag kommen!"

„Ja aber es ist noch so viel zu tun. Jemand muss nach L.A. und Marissa holen und das Haus sieht aus wie wenn es seit Jahren nicht geputzt worden wäre."

„Kirsten unser Sohn kommt der würde nicht mal eine Staubschicht auf seinem Essen entdecken! Wir reden hier doch von Seth!"

Summer drehte sich verschlafen auf die Seite. Stundenlang hatte sie wach gelegen und über Gott und die Welt nach gedacht doch vor allem an den heutigen Tag. Erst in den frühen Morganstunden war sie dann endlich eingedöst.

„Hey Liebling. Zeit aufzustehen! Komm schon jetzt wo Marissa wieder fast gesund ist haben wir wieder Zeit für uns und wir können uns mal Gedanken darüber machen wie es weiter gehen soll."

Summer war viel zu müde um eine Reaktion zu zeigen obwohl sie gerne entsetzt aufgesprungen wäre aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen ihr warmes weiches Bett zu verlassen besonders an einem Tag wie heute an dem sie schon wusste dass er sehr lang und sehr anstrengend werden würde.

„Mhm."

War daher ihre einzige Äußerung.

„Jetzt komm schon. Wir sind jetzt schon über eine Woche hier und ich denke es wird langsam Zeit auch wenn bisher alles sehr chaotisch war."

Ok das war zu viel!

„Chaotisch? Ja das war es aber das ist verdammt noch mal Newport ich bezweifle dass es irgendwann anders wird. Ein kleines bisschen ruhiger vielleicht aber das war es dann auch. So ist das Leben hier eine Katastrophe folgt der letzten und ein Skandal nach dem anderen wird im Club diskutiert. Du hast bisher nur einen Bruchteil davon mitbekommen was Newport alles bedeutet. Und ich denke wir haben noch etwas Zeit mit unseren Planungen jetzt lass uns doch wenigstens die zweite Beerdingung über die Bühne bringen und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Was das ist wirklich normal dieser Irrsinn mit Partys und Sekt für hundert Dollar die Flasche die Gespräche über Wangenimplatate, das ständige auf und ab zwischen reiner Freude und tiefster Trauer, die aneinander Reihung kleiner Krisen die sich über Tage bis zu einer großen hochschaukeln? Das ist wirklich die Realität dieser bezaubernden Kleinstadt?"

„Ja die Wange ist das neue Kinn und so ist es hier ich habe dich ja vorgewarnt. Ach ich hätte wissen müssen dass das hier kein Mensch überlebt! Aber du wolltest auch unbedingt!"

„Ja aber ich dachte auch das ich dich öfter sehe und dass du nicht nur an Ryans Hals hängst sondern auch mal an meinem zur Abwechslung!"

Jerry hätte sich auf die Lippenbeißen können noch bevor der Satz zu Ende geführt war.

„Was sagst du da? Ryan ist einer meiner ältesten Freunde wir kennen uns schon eine halbe Ewigkeit und er ist ein Mensch der ein wirklich friedliches Leben verdient hätte und dann passiert so etwas. Es ist harte Arbeit gewesen dass er so wird wie er heute ist, denn sonst wäre er mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgerastet und würde jetzt im Knast sitzen. Er hat mich verdammt noch mal gebraucht also ich mach mich jetzt fertig und geh nach unten komm nach wenn du erwachsen geworden bist!"

Summer stürmte wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Minuten und schon stand sie untern im Poolhaus.

„Sum was ist passiert? Was...?"

„Ich wusste es. Das Hält niemand aus niemand und es hat ihn total verrückt gemacht. Und..."

„Hey komm her was ist denn los?"

Ryan zog Summer an sich. Er wusste mal wieder nicht was er tun sollte aber so konnte er früher auch immer Marissa beruhigen. Er hasste diese Situationen.

„Jerry er, er, er ist einfach unmöglich. Er , er hat behauptet dass ... er hat mir.. er, er ist eifersüchtig auf dich und er denkt dass wir zwei... und wie kommt er dazu..."

„Was das hat er wirklich gesagt?"

Er drückte sie fester an sich und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Dabei ertappte er sich selbst dabei wie er eine gewisse Genugtuung empfand. Sicher es hatte in der letzen Woche die eine oder andere Situation gegeben in der er den Gedanken gestreift hatte. Doch er hätte doch nie dieses Thema angesprochen. Er musste an den Morgen vor einer Woche denken als er Boden zerstört ins Poolhaus geflüchtet war. An den Morgen von Jens Tod.

Er kannte Summer schon so lange und es tat ihm so gut wenn er spürte, dass sie für ihn da war nur für ihn. Summer war einfach einzigartig bei ihr hatte er nie das Gefühl sich zu beweisen müssen. Sie hatten schon so viel zusammen erlebt. Er kannte sie seit sein Leben wirklich angefangen hatte hier in Newport und er konnte sich gut daran erinnern wie sie ihn an seinem ersten Abend als er hier war angemacht hat, als er noch der Neffe aus Boston war.

Ohne zu überlegen hob er leicht ihr Kinn an so dass sie ihm in die Augen blickte. Tränenüberströmt und hilflos stand sie da. Er musste sie Beschützen und noch ehe er wirklich wusste was er tat beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Er fühlte wie sie leicht starr wurde aber sich sofort entspannte. Er schmeckte Salz und wusste, dass sie noch immer weinte. Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Da lag eine unglaubliche Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick. Über Ryans Gesicht huschte ein keines Lächeln.

Langsam küsste er eine Träne nach der anderen von ihren Wangen. Summer machte nahe an seinem Ohr ein Geräusch das er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte.

„Nein Ryan wir können, nein!"

„Oh ja also ich meine nein können wir nicht."

„Nein ich bin mit Jerry zusammen und das eine Mal war schon zu viel und nein wir können nicht."

„Nein das geht wirklich..."

Noch bevor Ryan seinen Satz beendet hatte viel Summer über ihn her und küsste ihn. Ryan war zu überrascht um zu reagieren und noch bevor er sich erholt hatte, hatte er auch schon einen Ellenbogen von ihr im Bauch.

„Nein das ist nicht gut einfach nicht. Ich war mit deinem Bruder verlobt und du bist doch in meine beste Freundin verliebt und nein das geht nicht."

„Summer was soll das?"

Summer seufzte und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach so du bist, du weißt schon es kommt einem so richtig vor aber Jerry, bei ihm sollte ich dieses Gefühl haben und heute kommt Seth und es ist alles so anstrengend und ich hab Angst was passiert und ich will in Newport bleiben und ich glaube nicht dass Jerry hier glücklich werden kann. Er passt hier einfach nicht hin. Sofern das überhaupt jemand tut. Außerdem hast du angefangen."

Ryan der begonnen hatte im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen stoppte.

„Ich weiß es kam einfach so, du, ach du weißt schon und ich denke wir haben beide das gleiche Problem. Keine Ahnung was die nächste Stunde bringt."

„Oh ja da hast du wirklich recht und ich würde so gern mal wieder das Gefühl haben das Regen in Kalifornien das Schlimmste ist was mich erwarten kann."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Ok bringen wir einfach die nächsten tage so schnell wie möglich hinter uns vielleicht besteht dann die Hoffnung, dass es regnet."

Summer grinste ihn an. „Was habe ich nur die letzten Jahre ohne dich gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung weniger Probleme gehabt?"

Ryan grinste zurück und Summer stand auf um zurück ins haus zu Jerry zu gehen. An der Tür küsste sie ihn och einmal schnell.

„Danke."

Ryan sah ihr nach bis sie im Haus verschwunden war. Er musste wirklich aufpassen um alles nicht noch komplizierter zu machen.

„Hey Schatz es tut mir leid dass ich nicht so viel Zeit für dich hatte. Aber was unsere Pläne betrifft... Ich will hier bleiben auf jeden Fall."

Jerry schluckte schwer. Er hatte das erwartet und sich davor gefürchtet. Er hatte nach dem ersten Tag schon die Befürchtung gehabt dass er diese Stadt schrecklich finden würde aber er hatte immer gehofft, dass Summer es noch sehen würde, doch nun war es zu spät... Konnte er hier bleiben wegen ihr? Würde sie reichen? Das kam vermutlich auf den Versuch an.

„Ok du bist dir also sicher!?"

Summer nickte entschlossen.

„Dann werde ich mir hier einen Job suchen müssen."

„Wirklich? Du bist einfach fantastisch!"

Summer fiel ihm um den Hals sie konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Sie würde wirklich hier bleiben bei Ryan und Marissa mit Jerry.

„Das wird großartig!"

Jerry nickte etwas unsicher was Summer in ihrem Enthusiasmus natürlich nicht bemerkte.

„Oh ich muss es sofort allen erzählen und wir müssen Coop noch abholen bevor Cohen kommt."

Summer wurde durch diese beiläufige Bemerkung sofort wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt. Cohen kam heute und sie hatte noch keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte geschweige denn was passieren würde wenn die Familie von ihrem Abgang erfahren würde.

„Gut dass du kommst. Kirsten scheucht mich hier schon die ganze Zeit herum komm schnell wir fahren nach LA dann sind wir aus der Gefahrenzone."

Sandy duckte sich schnell hinter den Küchentresen als Kirsten durch das Wohnzimmer stürmte.

„Los schnell."

„Was ist mit Summer sie will bestimmt auch mit."

„Nein das will sie bestimmt nicht. Aber ich und zwar jetzt. Summer will bestimmt viel lieber Kirsten helfen."

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf und folgte seinem Vater durch die Terrassentür zum Auto. Er würde manche Dinge in der Ehe seiner Eltern nie verstehen.

**So R&R sonst kan es nicht besser werden!!!**


	24. Die Begegnung

**So alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!!!**

**Ja es hat lange gedauert... tut mir leid aber jetzt hab ich wieder viiieeel Zeit zum Schreiben. FERIEN!!! Keine Seminarkursarbeiten mehr, nichts!!! Ok alsoc ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich weiß swelbst nich was ich davon halten soll weil ich hab mich von anfang an auf dieses Kapitel gefreut und als ich dann so bei DER Begegnung war hatte ich keine Ahnung wie sie aussehen soll also wie gesagt ich hoffe es gefällt...**

**Danke an Lilly für die Review und ja das mit Ryan und Sumemr hat mir auch immer mehr gefallen und irgendiwe hab ich mich dann immer in solche Situationen reingeschrieben und musste dann aber auch wieder rauskommen... aber warum es nicht gehen kann wird in diesem Kapitel jetzt geklärt!**

**Danke auch an Krümel vor allem für die Unterstützung bei anderem bösen Schreibkram!!!**

* * *

**Kapitel 24: Die Begegnung**

„Morgen Kirsten. Wo ist denn Ryan wir müssen doch Coop noch abholen."

„Oh die sind schon gefahren Sandy ist glaube ich geflüchtet, aber jetzt seid ihr ja hier. Also hört zu vor dem Haus stehen Kübel mit Blumen die tauscht ihr im ganzen Haus gegen die alten. So, gegen später kommt dann das Essen das muss wie immer möglichst elegant auf den Tellern drapiert werden. Ich kümmere mich in der Zwischenzeit um den Rest vom Haus. Das zweite Gästezimmer muss noch hergerichtet werden. Ach und wenn ihr was Frühstücken wollt in der Küche gibt es noch Beagles die könnt ihr ja schnell essen. Danke."

Und noch bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte war Kirsten auch schon aufgeregt davon gewuselt.

„Gut dann werden wir uns mal an die Arbeit machen."

„Oh nein zu erst brauche ich was zu essen."

Nachdem sie eine beachtliche Menge an Beagles verdrückt hatten machten sie sich über die Blumen her.

„Schatz ist das eigentlich normal, dass hier den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Lieferanten durch das Haus latschen?"

„Ja aber mir fällt das schon gar nicht mehr auf, früher war es glaube ich noch schlimmer. Aber weißt du... Coop, hey du siehst ja toll aus."

Summer wollte sich gerade den nächsten Strauß schnappen, als Marissa und Ryan um die Ecke kamen.

„Danke fühl mich auch gut. Schon fast... normal."

„Hey sei bloß vorsichtig mit diesem heiligen Wort in Newport Beach!"

Ryan grinste sie wissend an.

„Ok, du hast recht. Also ich fühl mich wieder wie ein Newportnormaler Mensch."

„Schon besser."

„Oh je hat Kirsten euch also erwischt?"

Sandy kam um das Haus und sah gerader noch wie ein riesiger Staus im Haus verschwand. Summer nickte resignierend.

„Naja jetzt können wir euch ja helfen."

Marissa bückte sich voller Tatendrang zum nächsten Bulmengebilde.

„Meinst du nicht du solltest dich noch etwas schonen?"

„Ach Ryan, das hab ich doch die letzten zwei Monate gemacht."

„Ich dachte ja nur.."

„Ich weiß."

Marissa lächelte ihn an. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert. Summer sah langsam von einem zum anderen. OK das ging eindeutig ein bisschen schnell. Aber was hatte sie bei ihren zwei besten Freunden schon erwartet.

„Also dann los. Die hier müssen alle noch ins Wohnzimmer und die dort in die Küche der Rest ist schon fertig."

Gemeinsam schafften sie den Rest der Blumen ins Haus und als sie fertig waren kam Sandy gefolgt von einem Heer Lieferanten auch schon mit dem Essen.

„Hey das sieht richtig gut aus. Gute Arbeit Kinder."

„Gut soll ich vielleicht mal nach Tom sehen Ryan und ihn rüber holen?"

Ryan nickte Summer zu.

„Gut ich bring dann mal die letzen alten Blumen nach draußen."

Kirsten schaute sich anerkennend um. „Perfekt."

„Hey was riecht denn meine Allergikernase hier? Das kann doch nur Cohenspezial direkt vom Thailänder sein."

Ein Schwarzer Lockenkopf kam durch die Tür und grinste breit in die Runde. Kirsten stieß einen Schrei aus und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Du bist wirklich wieder da! Ich kann es gar nicht glauben."

„Hey Vorsicht Mum du erdrückst mich noch."

„Ach komm schon darf sich eine Mutter den nicht freuen ihren Sohn nach Jahren wider zu sehen."

„Doch natürlich."

„Schön das du wieder da bist."

Auch Sandy umarmte seinen Sohn erleichtert.

„Hey alter wie geht's was hast du so getrieben?"

„So einiges. Schön dich zu sehen Mann."

Ryan und Seth grinsten sich an.

"Hey und wer ist denn das? Marissa seid wann bist du wieder in der Stadt? Wie geht's dir was machst du?"

Oh das ist eine lange Geschichte wir erzählen dir am besten alles später."

Vorsichtig sah sie Ryan von der Seite an. Der nickte zustimmend.

„So liebe Familie. Das hier ist Michelle."

„Michelle das sind meine Eltern Sandy und Kirsten Cohen. Mein Bruder Ryan und das ist Marissa aber ihr kennt euch ja schon."

„Hey ich hab Stimmen gehört sind sie etwa schon..."

Summer stoppte abrupt in der Tür. Sie hatte Tom auf dem Arm und starrte entsetzt auf Seth und Mish. Keiner sagte ein Wort alle sahen vorsichtig von einem zum anderen.

„Und das ist Summer mit..."

Seth schluckte schwer

„...einem Kind."

„Oh das ist Tom mein Sohn." klärte Ryan schnell die Situation.

Summer konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren.

„Hallo Summer."

Mish lächelte sie freundlich an.

„So das wärs. Alle Blumen entsorgt."

Jerry trat hinter Summer.

„Oh Seth, Mish das ist Jerry Summers Freund."

„Hey Seth, hey Mish tut mir echt leid wegen eurer Freundin."

Jerry zwängte sich an Summer vorbei in die Küche.

„Schatz was ist mit dir?"

„Och nichts."

Summer löste sich rasch aus ihrer Erstarrung und ging zu Ryan der vorsichtig einen Arm um sie legte.

Er wusste wie sich das anfühlte. Unbewusst lächelte er Marissa an und ertappte sich bei innerlichen Jubelschreien dafür dass sie single war. Doch dann bemerkte er Jerrys Bilck und ließ sie schlagartig los. Summer sah in von der Seite an sagte aber nichts.

„Sollten wir nicht Essen bevor es kalt wird"

Kirsten versuchte das Ganze etwas aufzulockern.

„Das ist eine fantastische Idee Schatz. Seth sie hat extra für dich von deinem Lieblingsthailänder bestellt."

„Wow, Mum das ist echt cool ich glaube ich habe seit... keine Ahnung seit wann kein Thai mehr gegessen. Danke."

„Hey Mish was machst du eigentlich so?"

„Oh ich bin Schauspielerin deswegen kenne ich auch Marissa schon ein bisschen wir haben mal zusammen gedreht aber ich bin längst nicht so gut wie sie und spiele auch immer nur kleinere Rollen."

„Nun ich würde sagen in den letzten Monaten war jeder besser als ich."

Alle schauten sie betreten an.

„Hey ist schon in Ordnung ist doch kein Geheimnis oder und es geht mir doch wieder richtig gut."

Ryan nahm sie in den Arm und sie betraten das Speisezimmer.

„Wow das sieht großartig aus!"

„Oh Mish das tut es nur weil Mum nicht selber gekocht hat."

„Hey solange du weg warst mein lieber Sohn hat deine Mutter fast Kochen gelernt."

„Was soll das fast heißen?"

„Nichts! Setzt euch doch."

„Hey Seth was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit getrieben? Deine Comics hab ich immer gelesen aber sonst?"

„Ach weißt du Mann das war auch schon das einzige erzählenswerte auf den Rest bin ich nicht so richtig stolz. Bis auf vielleicht die letzten Wochen."

Seth grinste Mish an und diese lächelte verlegen zurück.

„Aber ich will lieber wissen wie Marissa wieder zurück gekommen ist. Und wie es sein kann, dass dein Sohn schon so groß ist und wo ist eigentlich Jen?"

„Dad hast du ihm am Telefon nichts erzählt?"

Sandy schüttelte schuldbewusst denn Kopf und so erzählte Ryan seinem Bruder von den ganzen Schicksalsschlägen mit denen die Familie in den letzen Tagen zu kämpfen hatte.

„Wow, das tut mir echt leid."

„Schon gut."

„Hey Summer was hast du denn so getrieben?"

Alle blickten geschockt auf Seth. Keiner hätte gedacht, dass er einfach so direkt Summer ansprechen würde. Summer war leicht überrumpelt und sah sich hilfesuchend im Raum um. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden, ihn sehen zu müssen war schon schlimm genug. Was hatte sie ihm damals nur angetan? Wie konnte sie das nur tun?

„Ich, ich, ich..."

Sie brachte kaum einen Ton heraus.

Seth dachte dieser Anblick einer hilflosen Summer würde ihm eine Art Genugtuung verschaffen, denn genau dass hatte er auch beabsichtigt, aber stattdessen fühlte er sich mies. Wie sie da saß und nichts aus ihr herauskam außer irgendwelches Gestammel.

Summer fühlte wie ihr schlecht wurde und sie rannte hinaus. Ryan und Jerry sahen sich an. Jerry nickte ihm resignierend zu und Ryan sprang auf und eilten Summer hinterher. Er musste nicht lange suchen er wusste, dass sie ins Poolhaus gerannt war.

„Warum tut er das warum ist er nur so? Warum ist er Cohen???"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut mir so leid."

„Ach was weißt du schon du und Marissa das perfekte Paar wieder vereint. Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle."

Summer brach auf das Bett zusammen. Ihre Knie schienen einfach nach zu geben.

„Es tut mir leid das wollte ich nicht, du kannst ja nichts dafür."

„Schon gut komm her."

Ryan zog sie hoch und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Warum kann ich ihn nicht hassen? Warum nicht?"

„Weil du das noch nie konntest. Du wirst es auch nie können aber du bist mit Jerry zusammen und glücklich also versuch damit zu leben."

„Ach Ryan. Warum können wir nicht loslassen? Warum ziehn die uns immer wieder runter? Warum hab ich dich damals so schnell aufgegeben?"

„Weil Marissa und Seth ein grauenvolles Paar abgegeben hätten."

Summer gluckste leicht an Ryans Schulter

„Oh ja da hast du recht. Zwei normale Menschen passen vielleicht einfach nicht zusammen."

„Vielleicht."

„Aber dieses Miststück passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Schauspielerin toll na wenn er da nicht abhebt!"

„Summer gib ihr eine Chance. Wir müssen es einfach schaffen über das alles weg zu kommen und wieder ein Leben führen ohne Beerdigungen und Entzüge."

„Ich weiß aber... ach wie soll ich ihr eine Chance geben wenn sie da sitzt und über alles beschied weiß und so perfekt schient?"

„Summer das ist sie nicht. Sie ist sogar alles andere als perfekt."

„Hey wie geht es dir?"

Marissa stand in der Tür und betrachtete sorgenvoll ihre beste Freundin. Ryan nickte ihr zu worauf sie sich neben Summer setzte und Ryan ablöste.

„Sum das wird schon wieder."

Ryan ging wieder zurück ins Haus.

„Nein das wird es nicht Coop. Sie ist ja sooo toll!"

„Hey jetzt pass mal auf Jerry kann es locker mit ihr aufnehmen. Aber sie ist wirklich nett also reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen und versuch wenigstens sie nett zu finden. Das musst du sonst kann es nie wieder so werden wie früher weil Streit im Cohenhaus gibt es nicht. Weißt du nicht mehr. Diese Haus war immer unsere Insel hier her konnten wir flüchten wenn unsere Eltern und die Welt genervt haben."

Summer nickte und wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab.

„Okay und außerdem hab ich schließlich was erreicht im Gegensatz zu ihm. Ich muss mich nicht verstecken. Der mit seinen Spargelärmchen und seinem abgenutzten Comic hat doch keine Chance."

„Schon besser. Also bist du bereit?"

Summer nickte entschlossen und folgte Marissa zurück zu den anderen. Innerlich für alles gewappnet.

**So R&R!!!**


	25. Beerdigung die Zweite

**So alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir!!!**

**Ja es hat lange gedauert, sogar sehr lange! aber es ist vollbracht es wird komlizierter so wie das in O.C. üblich ist und ich hoffe das ich es irgendwann schaffe es wieder zu entkomplizieren. Aber motiviert durch die neue Stafel die besser ist als das ich erwartet habe ist das nächste Kapitel shcon in Arbeit so dass ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müsst! **

**Viel Spass also beom Lesen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 25: Beerdigung die Zweite**

„Entschuldigt bitte aber irgendwie war mir plötzlich schwindlig und ach ich weiß auch nicht."

Summer grinste in die Runde.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Schatz?"

„Ja wieder alles ok. Ach und zu deiner Frage Seth. Ich bin Journalistin und soll hier in Newport eine neue Redaktion leiten. Deswegen bin ich hier und wie es aussieht werden wir auch hier bleiben."

„Wirklich?"

Kam es gleichzeitig von Ryan und Marissa.

„Das hast du noch gar nicht erwähnt Sum."

„Doch wir haben uns entschieden."

Seth zuckte kaum merklich bei jedem „wir" aus Summers Mund leicht zusammen.

„Oh mein Gott wir brauchen ja dann eine Wohnung oder ein Haus und ich muss noch mit meinem Chef sprechen und... ich hab an noch überhaupt nichts gedacht!"

„Ganz ruhig Summer. Ihr könnt hier bleiben so lange ihr wollt. Und mit der Wohnungssuche kann ich euch helfen. Der Rest findet sich dann schon."

„Danke Kirsten."

Summer grinste Jerry an. Jetzt würde wieder alles so wie früher werden, doch sie bemerkte auch den Blick mit dem Jerry ihren erwiderte und der so ganz und gar nicht begeistert war.

„Ok Familie wir haben morgen eine Beerdigung zu veranstalten auch wenn sie früher oder später wie eine ganz normale Newportparty aussehen wird müssen wir versuchen es nicht ganz so newportmäßig zu gestalten es ist immerhin Anna."

„Ja aber sie wollte doch nach Newport also finde ich nicht dass wir es anders machen sollten."

„Mish pass auf was du sagst! Du warst noch nie auf einer dieser Partys und selbst wenn wir versuchen es anders zu machen wird es immer noch schlimm genug werden."

Alle anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

„Du wirst schon sehen."

_Am nächsten Abend:_

„Oh mein Gott was sind das für Leute? Die unterhalten sich über Wangenimplantate!"

Mish stand geschockt vor Summer und sah sich leicht verwirrt um.

„Ja das ist das neue Kinn."

„Unglaublich! Und hier willst du bleiben?"

„Oh ja! Ich dachte früher immer es ist das Paradies hier doch dann als ich älter wurde erkannte ich diesen Schwachsinn und ging an die Ostküste studieren. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das alles eines Tages vermissen werde. Es gab so viele Gründe warum ich diese Stadt nie wieder sehen wollte und jetzt, jetzt bin ich hier und fest entschlossen nie wieder zu gehen!"

Summer bemerkte plötzlich wem sie das alles erzählte und verstummte sofort. Mish nickte nur sie konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Leute hier wohnen wollten, sie freute sich schon wieder auf Frisco.

„Hey na ihr zwei versteckt ihr euch vor den Newpsies?"

„Ja schon ein bisschen."

Seth trat hinter Mish und legte die Arme um sie.

„Ja das kann ich verstehen. Ihr seid auch noch viel zu nüchtern für diese Veranstaltung."

„Seth weißt du schon wann wir wieder hoch fahren?"

„ Da hab ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich dachte wir bleiben noch ein bisschen. Ich habe meine Eltern und Ryan so lang nicht gesehen und ihr kennt euch auch noch nicht so richtig."

„Ok stimmt. Ich denke ich kann es schon noch eine Weile hier aushalten."

Seth ließ sie los.

„Hey so schlimm ist es auch nicht ich lebe ja schließlich auch noch!"

Beide lachten los. Summer konnte es nicht weiter mit ansehen und ging Richtung Bar.

„Oh wie toll sie doch zusammenpassen! Fantastisch! Diese Schlampe! Was denkt sie sich braucht einfach aufzutauchen und alle liegen ihr zu Füßen! Einen Martini!"

„Hey da bist du ja! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Bin ich froh wenn diese Beerdigungen vorbei sind und es hier Newpsiefrei wird!"

„Jerry das geht nicht! Hier wird es jedes Wochenende von Newpsies wimmeln und wenn nicht hier dann auf einer der Partys auf denen wir eingeladen sind. So ist das Leben hier!"

Jerry schaute sie schockiert an.

„Es tut mir leid!"

Summer sah ihn mitleidig an. Er öffnete den Mund doch nichts kam heraus.

„Jerry..."

Summer kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen. Jerry drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und lief planlos durch die Menge davon. Summer leerte ihren Martini in einem Zug und knallte das leere Glas auf die Bar.

„Noch einen!"

Diesen umklammernd machte sie sich auf die Suche nach jemandem den sie kannte.

„Summer hey geht es dir gut?"

Marissa kam mit Tom auf dem Arm auf sie zu.

„Oh ja mir geht es gut. Die Liebe meines Lebens hat eine Neue die viel besser zu ihm passt und meine Beziehung ist so gut wie vorbei. Ja mir geht es fantastisch!"

„Nicht übel. Hör zu ich muss Tom ins Bett bringen willst du nicht mitkommen? Ein bisschen weg von dem hier?"

Summer nickte und folgte ihr ins Poolhaus.

„Jetzt was ist mit Jerry? Das mit Mish hatten wir ja schon."

„Er wird es hier nicht aushalten. Er hasst die Stadt und die Menschen und die Partys und kurz gesagt das Leben hier. Er hat es noch nicht gesagt aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er merkt dass er Florida noch mehr mag als mich."

„Ach Summer das tut mir ja so leid. Aber damit war doch auch ein bisschen zu rechnen oder?"

„Ja ich weiß. Ich denke ich werde am besten ein bisschen ins Haus gehen, weg von den Newpsies."

„Mach das. Wir könnten morgen wenn ihr mich abgeholt habt ja im Diner frühstücken."

Summer nickte erschöpft und verließ das Poolhaus. Marissa deckte Tom zu der schon eingeschlafen war und nahm das Babyfon mit. Summer ging ohne dass sie wusste was sie tat in Seth' Zimmer. Dort ließ sie sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen.

„Hey Oats sag mir was ich tun soll."

„Geh schon mal vor ich muss nur noch was nachschaun."

Summer fiel fast vom Bett als sie Seth Stimme vor der Tür hörte. Panisch schaute sie sich im Zimmer um wo sollte sie hin? Sie sprang vom Bett und prallte gegen Seth der gerade um die Ecke kam.

„Summer? Was machst du hier?"

„Na das gleiche könnte ich dich doch fragen."

„Summer das ist mein Zimmer!"

„Du schläfst aber im Gästezimmer!"

Seth starrte sie an. Wie viele Jahre hatte er sich gewünscht mit Summer in seinem Zimmer zu sein, so wie früher wo sie zusammen auf dem Bett liegen und Mäntel für ihr gemeinsam geplante Studium anprobieren.

„Ich denke ich wollte das gleiche hier wie du," bemerkte Seth als sein Blick an Captain Oats hängen blieb den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Summer seufzte und lies sich wieder auf das Bett sinken.

„Hey was ist denn los?"

Oh ja das was sie als letztes wollte sein Mitleid! „Nichts!"

„Summer mach mir nichts vor!"

„Ach Jerry!"

„Nein Seth!"

Summer warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ok keine Witze. Los was ist mit ihm?"

Summer seufzte noch einmal tief und plötzlich begann alles aus ihr heraus zu sprudeln.

„Jerry wird hier nicht bleiben wollen. Er hat es versucht wegen mir aber es geht nicht ich sehe es und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern da wird er es auch bemerken und ihr fahrt auch wieder hoch nach Frisco und hier ist es überhaupt nicht mehr wie früher aber ich will hier bleiben ich habe Newport so vermisst!"

Seth sah sie an und sie hatte das Gefühl als wären sie wieder siebzehn und alles wäre in Ordnung und das einzige Problem wäre auf welche Uni sie gehen würden.

„Du hast Newport vermisst? Wieso?"

Summer sah zu ihm auf und ihm direkt in die Augen und flüsterte: „Das weiß du doch ganz genau."

Seth starrte zurück und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Hier waren wir zusammen, hier hatte ich meine besten Freunde und hier ist jetzt in diesem Augenblick alles an dem ich hänge."

Seth konnte nicht anders. Wie von einer magischen Hand geführt legte er eine Hand an Summers Kopf und zog sie sanft zu sich. Er konnte das Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen das ihm zeigte wie aufgeregt sie war.

„Ich dachte du wolltest..." Seth und Summer erstarrten.

Keiner von ihnen hatte die Schritte auf dem Gang gehört. Mish stockte der Atem doch noch ehe einer der beiden sich aus seiner Trance lösen konnte stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer. Seth seufzte, zog seine Hand die immer noch an Summers Kopf gelegen hatte zurück und lies sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Es tut mir so leid das wollte ich nicht... nicht so jedenfalls."

Summer sah sich verzweifelt um. Was war denn nun schon wieder passiert. Gestern Mittag noch war doch alles in Ordnung und jetzt was sollte das?

„Das war doch nicht deine Schuld ich denke nur wir haben beide das gleiche Problem.

Summer starrte ihn an. „Ach ja?!"

„Ja wir beide wollen hier bleiben und wir beide haben Partner die das nicht wollen oder vermutlich nicht können."

„Ach das Problem meinst du ja natürlich."

Summer hatte sich einfach schon wieder zu große Hoffnungen gemacht.

„Ich glaube ich muss mal nach ihr sehen gehen."

„Ja natürlich geh zu ihr und erklär ihr alles."

Seth nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Summer wurde schwindelig und sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett.

„ Ach Oats was tu ich denn nur? Er will mich nicht mehr. Er will zwar hier sein aber nicht mit mir sondern mit ihr. Warum ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

**Also R&R!!!!**


End file.
